Joue le jeu
by Calamithy
Summary: [Au, schoolfic sans prétention] Chapitre VII : Ceux qui veulent une chance de croquer des noisettes devront au moins pleurer des pierres euh… passer par le torture quenottes. Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Le souci... la fin ? Là !
1. Ceux qui ont des dents

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en deux parties**

**Rating pour celui-là : ****T **

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un…**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en m'époumonant à force de lui dire merci XD, à ma Lunanamoi rentrée, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** reviews : à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée sur l'épilogue ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

**Lexique : pour les lecteurs francophones ¤ recâlins à ma Lunananamoi ¤ qui n'ont pas forcément le même cursus et autres qui ne comprennent pas forcément les sigles :**

**E.P.S : éducation physique et sportive, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle en France le sport à l'école, de la sixième à la terminale.**

**LV : langue vivante : langue encore utilisée, contraire de langue morte, comme le latin, le grec ancien.**

**TL : Terminale Littéraire**

**STG : Sciences et Techniques de la Gestion : en très gros, en + des enseignements généraux + lights secrétariat + compta**

**Coeff**** : coefficient, la valeur par laquelle vous multipliez vos notes en exam. La terreur des bacheliers et autres passeurs d'exams XD**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre I : « Ceux qui ont des dents n'ont pas de noisettes »**

¤

**La Terre, cours de philo, classe de TL 3 AC 199**

¤

Je suis en train de guetter en loucedé.

Ouais, guetter.

Je mate, quoi.

Discrètement, je suis pas une brèle non plus. **Lou-ce-dé** j'ai dit.

Je suis en cours de philo et d'habitude j'adore Spinoza, Kant et tout ça…. Mais là ça me passe un peu au dessus de la tête.

J'm'en fous, quoi.

Chuis en TL 3 au Lycée Heero Yuy, sur Terre.

¤

D'habitude j'adore la philo, hein ?

Ouais, je suis dans la catégorie des tâches.

Ceux qui écoutent en cours, ceux auxquels on parle en général le jour des contrôles, ou qu'on se met à côté parce qu'on peut pomper dessus sans se manger 1/20. Et comme j'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un con, je fais en sorte qu'on pompe rien du tout.

Tâche pas tâchon. Et j'assume.

¤

Du coup, c'est pas qu'on me déteste mais bon, on m'aime pas plus que ça, quoi. En plus je suis une vraie brèle en E.P.S – quand t'es bon en sport tout le monde t'aime -, une tortue épileptique irait plus vite que moi. Je déteste l'endurance : je vois pas l'intérêt de se taper vingt fois le tour d'un stade sous la flotte. Sauter dans le sable c'est sale. Me manger une haie dans une course c'est pas le but de ma vie et en plus ça fait mal. Lancer une boule plus lourde que moi c'est une épaule déboîtée pour ma pomme. Faire du Fosbury c'est me taper la barre dans le dos. Les sports d'équipe ? Oui, avec des gens qui savent jouer.

¤

Je suis pas populaire et je m'en tape.

Et puis avec mes cheveux châtains supers longs nattés, mes vêtements à la dernière mode du marché et mes lunettes rectangulaires, on ne peut pas dire que je ressemble à une gravure de mode.

Pas laid, juste quelconque.

¤

En voyant ma tresse, les gens qui ne me connaissent pas et qui ne savent pas quoi me dire pour engager la conversation ont tendance à me demander si j'aime le hard rock.

Et du coup on me trouve cool parce que c'est la seule musique ancienne qui est tolérée aujourd'hui.

Quand je dis qu'il faut pas se fier aux cheveux et que je suis fan de Barry White et de Ravel, du coup je deviens un looser. Parce qu'à 18 ans, en AC 199 on s'en fout un peu des musiciens du XIXème/XXème siècle. Et si on s'en fout pas, on n'est pas dans le coup.

C'est pas la fin du monde. C'est juste mon monde.

¤

J'ai quelques amis quand même, certains du groupe des tâches – Hilde une jolie petite brune aux cheveux courts et Wu Fei, un brun d'origine asiatique qui serait mignon s'il arrêtait de tirer une tronche de vingt km - que j'ai connu tous petits, quand mes grands-parents m'ont recueilli à la mort de mes parents. Je les ai à peine connus, je m'en souviens vaguement alors séchez vos larmes et mouchez-vous, merci.

Et puis papy Francis et mamie Hélène ont été très cool, je suis pas à la rue non plus - .

¤

D'autres, pas du tout du groupe des tâches – dont Quatre, que j'ai connu au collège. Il est dans le « bon groupe » parce que ses parents ont des sous. Et puis il est gentil et avec ses cheveux de surfeur – vrai blond -, ses yeux bleu lagon qui appellent la planche de surf – vrai bleu -, son sourire plus blanc qu'une dent de requin – vrai blanc - et son look de surfeur – faux surf -, il a déjà tout bon.

¤

Mais presque tous ont été dispersés dans d'autres sections dès la première vu qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes options que moi : Wu Fei est parti en maths et Hilde en STG. Seuls Quatre et moi avons atterri en L, option anglais/espagnol. Et en troisième langue japonais, histoire de grappiller quelques points en plus. Histoire de comprendre ce que disent nos persos préférés dans les mangas, quoi. Si on avait su que ce serait si compliqué, on y aurait réfléchi un peu plus avant. C'est du boulot en plus. Mais bon, on aime, on assume.

* * *

On a fait la première ensemble et là on est en pleine terminale.

Bientôt le bac.

Waouh le stress.

Nan, je blague.

Au fait, je me présente. Mes amis m'appellent Duo, parce que depuis tout petit, à moi tout seul je fais des trucs qu'il faut être à deux pour réussir. Genre porter des trucs lourds

Les autres m'appellent pas. Ou alors Maxwell.

¤

On est donc en cours et je mate.

Je mate à l'intérieur bien sûr, je suis pas populaire, pas con. Pas envie de me taper la honte et de leur donner du grain à moudre.

On sort d'E.P.S, enfin _ils_ sortent d'E.P.S – que j'ai séché magistralement, ça a un avantage de vivre avec sa grand-mère : dès que les gens sont vieux, les gens ont tendance à croire qu'ils sont grabataires et impotents. Mamie a vu que ça me saoulait et elle a fait un mot en disant qu'elle était « un peu fatiguée », genre chuis un soutien de famille. Ah les préjugés…

¤

t'aime Mamie.

Elle a surtout vu que mes cours de Capoeira d'hier m'avaient bien vannés.

'soyez pas étonnés : j'ai dit que j'étais une brèle en _E.P.S_, pas en _sport_. Sport au lycée c'est niet. J'aime pas l'inutile, c'est tout. Je laisse les supers performances aux élèves qui veulent faire sport-études, perso à la fac je vais pas me taper vingt fois le tour d'un stade. Alors je vois pas pourquoi je battrais des records pour amuser la galerie ou pour attirer les filles, 'toutes façons elles m'intéressent pas. Par contre je continuerai la capo.

¤

Chuis en baggy kaki/t-shirt assez moulant kaki aussi, col v. J'ai des baskets noires aux pieds, genre j'ai tenté de toutes mes forces d'assister aux cours. Et les profs qui m'ont vu passer m'ont lancé des regards gentils et compatissants. C'est sûr, je ne porte de baskets que le jour où j'ai sport, enfin quand j'y vais. Ouais j'abuse. Et alors ? Je peux bien me payer un sourire en plus puisque presque personne ne m'en fait en cours. Et je peux leur sourire en retour puisque je ne souris à presque personne en cours non plus.

Sauf à Quatre.

¤

J'ai pas eu le temps de me faire une super natte, comme d'habitude – super chiante, super longue, mais super plus pratique parce qu'elle reste en place -. Là j'ai une queue de cheval haute et avec mes lunettes, je donne l'impression que je suis le cours alors que rien du tout.

Aujourd'hui je suis pas.

Aujourd'hui j'ai un problème.

Aujourd'hui j'admets que j'ai un problème.

Et ce problème s'appelle Heero Yuy.

Et c'est lui que je mate.

Depuis une semaine.

¤

Heero Yuy.

Pas le révolutionnaire, non, il est mort.

Cet Heero-là est bien vivant et est un homonyme. C'est juste que ses parents ont trouvé ça super de l'appeler Heero vu qu'ils s'appelaient « Yuy ».

Lui ça à l'air de le saouler à chaque fois qu'on fait le rapprochement et c'est pas le genre qu'on saoule.

C'est le genre qu'on regarde de loin.

Et c'est ce que les gens font.

Et c'est ce que je fais… sauf que je bave aussi.

Les autres aussi. Sauf qu'ils le font extérieurement.

* * *

Ce type est vraiment beau, c'est pas comme si ça venait que de moi.

Les cheveux bruns et courts, avec de longues mèches sur le front qui vont un peu dans tous les sens.

Les yeux bleu très foncés, vraiment particuliers.

Un petit nez fin, une petite bouche.

Un corps d'athlète – une bête en sport, d'ailleurs il est en jogging/baskets là - et un corps sympa… et bon partout en classe sauf en anglais.

Pas bavard. Mais on n'a pas non plus envie de lui faire la conversation.

Populaire ? Complètement. S'il a besoin d'un stylo, toute la classe (moins moi) lui en proposerait un.

¤

Il est arrivé cette année, il y a ptet deux mois. Il vient de L1 apparemment.

Je ne lui avais pas prêté plus d'attention que ça au départ – à vrai dire les nouveaux, je m'en fous un peu, quoi –

Par contre toute la classe, oui.

Toute la classe. Dont Réléna Peacecraft et Quatre Winner.

¤

Réléna est une riche héritière. Blonde aux yeux bleus, la plus jolie fille de la classe. Et déléguée principale avec Quatre.

Gentille, douce, vraiment, mais pas ma copine, simplement parce que si je reconnais ses qualités, ça ne veut pas dire que nous ayons des affinités.

Pas d'animosité entre nous, mais pas d'amitié, quoi.

On ne se connaît pas tellement non plus, c'est pour ça.

¤

Quatre est gay.

Personne ne le sait à part Hilde, Wu Fei et moi.

Ses parents ne le savent pas et il ne voit pas pourquoi ils le sauraient dans l'immédiat.

Quatre a déjà eu un mec sérieusement – il n'a pas voulu dire qui mais je crois l'avoir aperçu avec le grand frère de Réléna, Millardo. Pas mauvais comme choix.

Et quand ils ont rompu ça lui a fait beaucoup de peine.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'un gars ne l'avait pas attiré et il avait fallu qu'il soit dans la même classe que nous.

¤

Je crois que je suis gay aussi… je suis pas sûr.

Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille - ça vient ptet du fait qu'aucune fille n'ait voulu sortir avec moi non plus.

On peut trouver un garçon beau sans être gay, donc je me suis pas posé de questions.

J'ai jamais été amoureux, donc je me suis dit que quand ça viendrait, ça viendrait. Que ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne quoi.

En somme je suis un véritable ovni… 18ans sans aucune expérience, pas même un baiser ? Si les mecs de la classe le savaient, je n'aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler. C'est pour cela qu'ils n'en entendront jamais parler. Bien que je m'en foute. Ça demande de l'énergie de hausser un sourcil.

Mais revenons à Quatre.

* * *

Quatre est gay.

La première semaine où Heero est arrivé, il a commencé à m'en parler discrètement.

Comme Quatre est très sociable et qu'il s'intéresse à tout le monde, je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir.

« Et il vient d'où ? Ah, de L1 ? Tu crois que c'est bien L1 ? J'y suis jamais allé… et toi ? »

Puis devant mon indifférence quasi-totale, au bout de quelques semaines, il décidé de passer la seconde et d'être un peu moins discret.

« Il a de ces yeux… et ces fesses… non mais tu les as vues ces fesses ? Il est mignon… et en plus il n'est pas con… tu crois qu'il est gay ?»

Là j'ai commencé à regarder Quatre – tout le temps où il me parlait je potassais mes cours comme un bon fayot –

Là j'ai commencé à regarder Heero.

J'aurais pas dû.

¤

Ce jour-là – le jour où je l'ai vraiment regardé, la première fois je ne sais vraiment pas vu que je ne calculais rien de lui - il portait un blue-jeans large et une chemise à manches courtes de la même couleur. Dessous il avait un débardeur noir et on voyait qu'il avait le teint halé.

Et qu'il était bien musclé sans que ça fasse emphets'

On voyait aussi la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou, avec en guise de médaille, comme une plaque militaire. Je ne pouvais pas dire avec la distance.

Quand on le regardait bien, on voyait qu'il avait son oreille droite percée, mais il ne portait aucune boucle d'oreilles parce qu'ici ça le faisait pas trop.

Il a les yeux légèrement en amande – quoique je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des yeux en forme de pomme, un peu comme les Mongoles ou les pays nordiques. Ou il a ptet des origines asiatiques. « Hiro » est un prénom japonais. « Heero »… je ne sais pas.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais gay mais en tous cas lui, je ne le regardais pas comme je regardais un mec habituellement.

¤

Quatre est super timide.

Sa famille a beau être riche, les gens ont beau l'apprécier - pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons - et il a beau être avenant, quand il a un coup de coeur c'est un vrai petit garçon : il se cacherait bien sous les jupes de sa maman s'il le pouvait.

Mais sa maman ne savait pas qu'il était gay donc il venait se cacher chez moi, j'ai les cheveux longs, je peux faire illusion.

Ouais je sais, je suis con.

¤

C'est la première fois qu'il a un coup de cœur pour quelqu'un de la classe.

Et il veut pas se griller…

Alors il m'a demandé, la semaine dernière, d'essayer d'avoir un peu plus d'infos sur Heero, ce qu'il aimait… s'il était gay. Des trucs comme ça.

Je lui ai dit qu'il avait un gros souci. Un très gros souci. Qu'il avait oublié que j'étais un peu « pas ami » avec les amis de Heero, s'il en avait. Qu'il était délégué. Et qu'il pouvait se servir de cette excuse pour avoir des infos directement de la bouche du pigeon euh de la proie euh de l'élève.

Qu'au pire il pouvait demander discrètement autour de lui à des personnes qui pourraient l'aider plus que moi qui n'ai aucun réseau de relation dans ce lycée.

Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'à moi qu'il pouvait faire confiance.

Je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance et aucune occasion pour qu'on puisse se parler et il m'a répondu « le prochain exposé d'anglais que la prof va nous donner. Mais oui celui dans deux mois, où l'on doit lui dire qui sera notre binôme la semaine prochaine ? Et ben au lieu de le faire ensemble, propose à Heero de le faire avec toi »

¤

Je lui ai dit que Heero n'était pas obligé d'accepter.

Et Quatre a souri en me répondant « attends, c'est une bille en anglais et il est en L, quoi, c'est LV 1 et c'est coeff 4. Il ne va certainement pas refuser de faire un exposé avec le meilleur de la classe. »

Je lui ai répondu que lui aussi était excellent et il m'a dit qu'on tournait en rond, qu'il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire et qu'il serait voyant, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher quand il avait de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Même en usant de sa position de délégué.

¤

Je lui ai dit qu'il arrivait bien à cacher à tout le monde qu'il était gay et qu'avec sa belle gueule, son look de surfeur et sa petite barbe naissante, il avait la moitié des filles de la classe dans sa poche quand ce n'était pas dans son froc.

Il m'a répondu que c'était pas une fille qu'il voulait.

¤

Il m'a alors lancé le regard du désespoir et je lui ai dit ok. Après tout, je m'en foutais royalement de l'opinion des autres et je pouvais bien tenter d'avoir des infos. Il pouvait me jeter je pourrais le recevoir. C'est pas parce que je suis pas aux normes qu'on m'emmerde. Ah certainement pas. On parle derrière mon dos, on pouffe, on rigole et quand je me pointe, on se tait. Je suis pas le plus fort du monde, ni le plus grand, ni le plus beau mais je me fais respecter sans lever le petit doigt. Juste en haussant un sourcil et en emmerdant royalement tout le monde. Il suffit de ne pas calculer et ça marche.

¤

N'empêche, là… je mate.

Une semaine que je mate quand je peux.

Je mate et c'est pas cool parce que mon meilleur ami veut ce mec.

A côté de ça… mater ça fait pas de mal, hein ?

J'ai pas d'expérience, je cherche pas à en avoir, je veux pas piquer l'hypothétique futur mec de Quatre, rien à voir.

Je le trouve juste… enfin il a un quelque chose que jusqu'ici personne d'autre n'avait. Au point que je le mate à l'intérieur.

Au point que je ne suive pas le cours… mais il est quelle heure ?

¤

- … vous allez me rendre pour vendredi prochain une dissertation sur le sujet suivant : « une passion sans illusion est-elle possible » ? Documentez-vous, étayez vos pensées et surtout, n'argumentez pas que dans un seul sens !

- Hoo nooon ! On a contrôle d'anglais et un exposé sur Hamlet à faire et un contrôle d'histoire et…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Mademoiselle Peacecraft ! L c'est 8h de philo par semaine ! Coefficient 7 au bac, c'est pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas !

- Mais…

- D'accord, d'accord, puisque ça vous rajoute du travail en plus… c'est vrai que tout seul c'est un peu lourd…

- Merci Monsieur Kushrénada…

- Ne me remerciez pas encore Monsieur Winner . A la disserte s'ajoute un mini exposé sur « la mauvaise foi » vue par Sartre que vous ferez par groupe de deux, mettez-vous avec qui vous voulez. A deux c'est plus motivant ! A deux c'est plus d'idées.

- Mais Monsieur…

¤

_Mouvement de tête_

¤

- Tut-tut mademoiselle Peacecraft. La charge de travail est divisée !

- Mais en exposé on a deux fois plus de travail !

- Vous ne vous seriez pas plaints, vous n'en seriez pas là. A la fac on vous demandera de gérer votre temps, vous savez ?

- Mais on n'est pas à la fac, Monsieur Kushrénada !

- Et vous ne risquez pas d'y aller avec ce mode de pensée, Monsieur Winner ! Alors, alors… qui va me lire l'exposé la semaine prochaine hm… Dans ma grande bonté je vais choisir au pif, comme vous dîtes ?

- …

- …

¤

_… toute la classe retient son souffle… sauf Duo qui ne suit pas du tout XD_

_Le prof ferme les yeux et pointe du doigt deux noms._

¤

- Donatello Maxwell et Heero Yuy : vous allez travailler ensemble et vous devrez nous lire vos conclusions qui seront, je n'en doute pas, extrêmement fournies !

- Hein ?

¤

_Ça, c'est moi._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Et oui Donatello. Mes parents aimaient la peinture._

_…_

_C'est aussi pour ça qu'on m'appelle Duo. Pour éviter qu'on m'appelle tout court. _

_Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Hey__ je dois protester !_

_Je suis bon en classe ok, ça veut pas dire que j'aime me taper du travail en plus !_

¤

- Mais Monsieur…

- Ça suffit. Un mot de plus Monsieur Maxwell et la dissertation se fera sur table et c'est un zéro pointé pour tout le monde en exposé. Me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- …

¤

_Sourire_

¤

- Alors j'attends vos conclusions pour vendredi prochain ! Ne me décevez pas. Le cours est fini !

¤

Sous le marmonnement exaspéré de toute la classe, le prof s'en va.

Je range mes affaires comme un automate, on doit changer de salle.

Je jette un œil à Quatre : il est vert du boulot en plus mais il est super content que son plan ait carrément été avancé.

Et moi j'étais content de ne pas avoir à demander et à risquer de griller, pas forcément Quatre, mais un plan quelconque. Parce que le mec il n'est pas con non plus. Si ça vient direct d'un prof c'est moins louche.

¤

J'ai vu Quatre regarder Heero en coin et rougir.

Je jette un œil à Heero : il est vert.

Et il me dévisage en plus, genre c'est de ma faute.

Je lui rends son regard. Il se prend pour quoi au juste ? Il croit que je vais trembler ?

Comment qu'il se la raconte ! Fallait que je le regarde mieux, il suffit pas d'être attirant. Moi les bad boys des bacs à sable, rambo chez Tiny Toons, ils vont se faire voir.

Il impressionne personne.

¤

Ça va pas être facile de s'organiser avec un type qui me hait.

Je suis en service commandé pour toi, Quatre.

Il va falloir qu'il se calme direct avec moi.

Remarque c'est plus sympa pour Quatre.

Ce sera beaucoup plus facile de fouiner sans être grillé…

* * *

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

¤

Il est dix-huit heures et on sort de cours d'espagnol. Et je ne comprends rien.

Je me retrouve contre mon casier et devant tout le monde, un corps contre le mien, une jambe entre les miennes, un regard bleu foncé noyé dans mes hublots, des lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes et un souffle qui me murmure :

¤

- Joue le jeu…

¤

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il relève mes lunettes histoire de ne pas se les prendre.

J'essais de le pousser mais il me coince le salaud !

J'essais de détourner la tête mais trop tard, je sens ses lèvres humides et sa langue…

J'essais de protester ! J'entrouvre les lèvres et…

- Heer… hmph…

¤

…

…

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il m'a volé mon premier baiser le salaud.

Oh 'tain… Quatre…

Dans quoi j'me suis… hmph…

¤

¤

**Tsusuku**

* * *

* * *

Bon ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je l'updaterais celle-ci !

On verra bien !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluch'

Mithy ¤fic killeuze pleureuse de pierres XD¤

¤

Ps : « une passion blabla » c'est mon sujet de philo il y a 10 ans tout juste ! XD


	2. Ceux qui ont des noisettes

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en trois parties. Pitié Luna, Olivs, épargnez-moi XDDD. Ça reste court mais là, fallait que ce soit fait comme ça.**

**Rating pour celui-là : ****T **

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un… le souci**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en m'époumonant à force de lui dire merci XD, à ma Lunanamoi rentrée, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** reviews : Isis, Miss Parker, ptite-clad, obscura, Magical Gorl Kiki, Olivs, Bigd-Mama, Aki-no-sabaku, Shima-Chan, Tip', Luinil Azuretoile, Malunanamoi, Yukiko Angel, Mimi Angel. Je m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic ait un tel retour.**

**Lexique : pour les lecteurs francophones ¤ recâlins à ma Lunananamoi ¤ qui n'ont pas forcément le même cursus et autres qui ne comprennent pas forcément les sigles :**

**E.P.S : éducation physique et sportive, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle en France le sport à l'école, de la sixième à la terminale.**

**LV : langue vivante : langue encore utilisée, contraire de langue morte, comme le latin, le grec ancien.**

**TL : Terminale Littéraire**

**STG : Sciences et Techniques de la Gestion : en très gros, en + des enseignements généraux + lights secrétariat + compta**

**Coeff**** : coefficient, la valeur par laquelle vous multipliez vos notes en exam. La terreur des bacheliers et autres passeurs d'exams XD**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre II : « Ceux qui ont des noisettes n'ont pas de dents»**

¤

**TL3, la Terre, le casier DM02 et son verrou dans l'épaule, AC 199**

¤

- Joue le jeu…

¤

¤

Ouais, joue le jeu qu'il disait…

M'enfin qu'il m'a imposé avant…

Euh…

…

…

…

Le mec est en train de me rouler une pelle.

Et euh

…

…

…

Putain il pue de la gueule.

Ça schnouffe !

¤

Je sais pas ce qu'il a mangé mais il a une haleine de désherbant.

Ah si, je sais. Y avait de la purée goût brocolis et du steak goût semelle.

Moi je viens à la cantine pour bouffer avec Hil et Wu – y a que là qu'on a le temps de se voir -, quand on n'est pas invités chez Quatre.

Et on l'est pas tous les jours parce que, comme il a des sous, faut qu'il assiste aux réunions de ceux qui ont des sous, comme lui, pour comprendre comment faire plus de sous, parce que lui aussi devra un jour apporter plus de sous.

Autant dire qu'il préfère bouffer avec nous : on n'a pas de sous mais on lui prend moins la tête.

¤

Quatre n'a pas pu nous délivrer de la cuisine hors norme et équilibrée de la merveilleuse préparatrice alimentaire Dorothy Catalonia.

Ouais, les gens qu'on paye à contribuer à notre croissance et à détruire nos papilles gustatives.

C'est pas tout le temps dégueu, mais très, très, trop souvent. Et là le truc vert avec l'odeur infâme, ça n'allait pas être possible.

Que nenni.

¤

Quand j'ai vu ce qu'on avait au menu j'ai carrément pas mangé, chuis passé au dessert : un yaourt goût yaourt, préparé avec amour dans une usine qui comprend que même si c'est chimique, faut que ça ait un bon goût et pas un goût de chiottes.

Ensuite, comme chaque fois que le plat était particulièrement merdique, je me suis rué sur le distributeur pour prendre une barre chocolatée. Pas équilibré mais je m'en tape, c'est soit ça ou mourir de faim. Et entre mourir empoisonné et mourir chocolaté, j'ai choisi sans scrupule. Ça nourrit pas mais ça cale un minimum.

¤

Et puis je mange mieux à la maison, c'est-à-dire des produits naturels du jardin de mamie – j'aime pas les courgettes mais au moins les siennes sont naturelles - et pas une imitation qu'on veut me faire bouffer histoire de dire qu'on s'occupe de l'équilibre alimentaire des jeunes. Et puis je fais de la capo, je dois me maintenir vite fait. Et les VRAIS légumes et la VRAI viande, ça aide.

¤

z'avez remarqué la balade champêtre ?

Que j'ai complètement zappé le truc ?

A ma place vous auriez tenté d'oublier l'expérience aussi – Et Quatre -.

Nan mais sans blague ?

Je peux pas bouger – j'ai même les yeux ouverts et ils pleurent à force d'être fixes - mais ça m'empêche pas de penser.

Les siens étaient ouverts avant de se fermer.

Je crois qu'il a besoin de toute sa concentration pour actionner son muscle lingual.

¤

S'il s'était contenté de ses lèvres mais 'tain…

Il était obligé de mettre la langue ?

Bah ce serait pas un french sinon…

Il la bouge sa langue, bordel, je réfléchis et lui il fonce ! Enfin il s'enfonce.

Il m'étouffe !

Honnêtement ?

C'est chaud

C'est mouillé…

C'est bizarre…

¤

Je fais comment pour respirer, moi ?

J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu vite.

Ses mains sont de chaque côté de mon visage et les miennes… à plat contre mon casier… je crois.

…

…

Je comprends vraiment pas ce que les gens trouvent au french-kiss

Et maintenant que j'ai testé bah…

Pas moyen. Plus jamais. Pas mon truc

J'ai dit que j'étais ptet gay ?

Ptet que ce serait mieux avec une fille ? Ou avec quelqu'un de plus doué ?

¤

Re tour de langue.

…

Sans déconner… c'est CA mon premier baiser ?

Gay, hétéro, bi ou pas, y en aura PAS de deuxième.

¤

Bon, si je réfléchis c'est que je suis conscient - à la limite de l'inconscience parce que je fais de l'apnée.

Je suis moins dans le cosmos que je le pensais puisque je me rends compte que je suis au bord de l'inconscience.

Faut que je le frappe sinon je vais partir dans les vapes soit par son haleine que j'ai réussi à zapper un peu par l'apnée vitale pour ma survie, soit par le manque d'air.

Vive le sport.

¤

…

Merde il a cessé de me ventouser.

Il m'a lâché.

Les hublots retombent sur mon nez.

'l'est plus contre moi.

Pourquoi c'est quand je peux le frapper qu'il me lâche ? Il était bien placé ! Mais j'ai été surpris…

J'avais l'occasion, _j'avais les noisettes_. Mais pas les moyens. _Mais pas les dents. TT_

¤

Bon, à présent qu'il m'a lâché, je peux faire la deuxième chose qui m'est venue en tête au moment où j'ai senti ses babines que lui doit à très tort appeler « lèvres ».

…

* * *

- Pouah ! ¤peuh, peuh, peuh¤ (crachouille par terre) peuh ! ¤ tire la langue de dégoût ¤ eurk ! ¤ grimace ¤ eeeeeeurk ¤

¤

La première aurait été de respirer comme un malade mais même privé d'oxygène, mon cerveau ne pouvait se résoudre à se taper une honte de plus.

Et oui, ne pas oublier que je suis une tâche. Ne pas oublier que j'ai un cerveau.

Bon, préparons-nous.

¤

Toute la classe – plus une partie des TL 2 - devrait rire mais ils ne le font pas.

Pour ça il aurait fallu qu'ils voient ma tête mais non : ils ont les yeux sur Yuy et sur le coin où réside celui ou celle qui doit être la source du problème. J'essais de voir mais impossible :y a un groupe de gars et de nana autour. Les élèves se mettent à une distance respectable de Yuy tout en se rapprochant pour ne pas perdre une miette du futur face à face (y en a qui espérait sûrement une baston)

Yuy devrait être un peu vert vu que je l'ai publiquement fait passer pour un embrasseur de chèvres.

Pour voir ma tête, faudrait qu'il me calcule. Et no calcul. Ça aide, là.

¤

Donc Mister Yuy s'est éloigné de moi sans un mot, sans un regard et c'est avec un profond soulagement que j'ai puisé dans ma poche pour me prendre un G tic-tac discrètement. Beaucoup de fraîcheur. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fraîcheur et un agréable parfum d'anis dans la bouche. Hm… extase.

Il a avancé et l'attroupement s'est presque miraculeusement espacé sur son passage… tandis que le groupe autour de la personne mystère s'écartait progressivement, révélant un peu plus son identité.

Seul le crouick-crouick des baskets Yuy se fait entendre.

¤

D'un seul coup Yuy s'arrête et les groupes sont suffisamment écartés pour que l'on puisse savoir qui…

Oh ?

Trowa Barton ? Le mec le plus populaire de la TL 2, un des mecs les plus idolâtrés du lycée ?

Ah ben merde alors, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

¤

Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ?

Ah, je ne vous en avais pas parlé ?

Normal, je suis en TL 3, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre des TL 2, moi ?

Apparemment il a un rapport avec la merde qui m'arrive – ouais « apparemment », parce qu'on peut pas accuser sans preuve -, alors je vais vous en parler du type, vite fait.

¤

Je ne connais pas vraiment Barton.

En fait, on a juste les langues et le sport ensemble : vu qu'on n'est pas énormément par classe et qu'il n'y a pas assez de profs, ils regroupent, quoi.

¤

Au lieu d'avoir trois langues, comme nous les TL3, les TL2 ont deux langues plus une option théâtre ou arts plastiques. Ce sont ces mêmes options qui ont fait en sorte qu'on ne soit pas à 50 en classe tous les jours. OUF.

Comme les langues vivantes ont le même coeff pour les deux classes et que les ¾ des TL 2 étudient les mêmes que nous – anglais/espagnol, l'autre partie de la TL2 faisant italien ou allemand, mais eux sont en classe avec les TL1 - les matheux -, ben ils nous ont collé ensemble quoi.

Et puis en sport on est soit à l'extérieur, soit en salle, alors les deux classes entières sont réunies parce qu'il y a largement de la place.

¤

Donc Barbie Ton – pardon, Barton parce qu'avec le corps qu'il a, on pourrait facilement l'appeler Ken, mais ce serait trop d'honneur pour sa petite personne - est un grand châtain-roux borgne à l'œil vert, à la mèche qui t'éborgne plus vite que l'ombre de ta grand-mère qui t'as grillé en train de bouffer tous les cookies, qui vit dans un cirque et qui a autant de vocabulaire qu'un acteur de film muet.

M'en demandez pas plus.

¤

Il est super populaire parce qu'il n'est pas moche contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser – ouais vu que c'était déjà un cyclope, il pouvait avoir un corps de Ken, une tête de mon petit poney et des dents de lapins -, qu'il a des tablettes, qu'il sait parler aux lions et que ça fait rêver les filles et que ça calme les mecs qui ne seraient pas déjà calmés par ses tablettes.

Et puis il peut faire un flip arrière sans les mains tout en jonglant avec ses stylos.

Il est… souple.

¤

C'est aussi une sorte de petit chef, il a sa cour. Il a aussi un cerveau. De ce côté c'est pas Barbie.

Il est réputé pour son esprit retors et pour tester les nouveaux.

Voir si ce sont des petits branleurs, s'il peut les manipuler… s'il peut les inclure dans sa basse-cour ou s'ils feront leur propre cour…

Et Yuy avait déjà la sienne.

Oh-Oh…

Barton n'a jamais vu l'utilité de me tester vu que je n'ai jamais vraiment été nouveau, ni suffisamment intéressant pour qu'on me teste comme ça.

D'autres ont tenté de m'emmerder un peu, mais ils se sont faits recevoir par mon inénarrable haussement de sourcil.

Je lève pas la main. Mais on comprend très vite qu'il vaut mieux pas ne pas me la faire lever.

On sait pas pourquoi mais on n'a pas forcément envie de m'emmerder plus.

Ça s'appelle le charisme. Un charisme de tâche, certes, mais du charisme quand même.

* * *

Donc Yuy s'est arrêté devant Trowa Barton et ses baskets en croco, son jean clair moulant en peau de requin et son t-shirt en crinière de lion. Qui va avec sa coupe « j'ai pas de coupe, je suis le sens du vent ».

Une vraie boussole sa mèche à ce type.

Il y a un espèce de silence… là…

Sans baskets.

Sans murmures ni rumeurs des élèves.

Puis Yuy tend la main.

¤

J'aimerais pouvoir dire ce qu'il se passe, décrire le regard de Barton, dire que j'aurais pu sortir mon harmonica, comme dans les très vieux films de Sergio Leone… et me la jouer Ennio Morricone…

Sauf que…

Sauf que d'une je ne sais jouer d'aucun instrument – et je ne sais pas chanter donc non je ne pourrais pas être éligible à la Gundam Academy et me gagner tout plein de tunes en roucoulant à la Julio Iglésias.

Et puis Yuy s'est placé devant ce con.

¤

Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre et ils sont un peu plus grands que moi – enfin celui qui a une fausse coupe et celui qui a la non-coupe ont les cheveux plus hauts que moi.

Ce qui fait que techniquement, moi je vois le dos de Heero et que c'est au mouvement de sa main j'ai vu qu'il la tendait.

Donc je me déplace discrètement.

Personne me regarde alors que je me suis fait rouler une pelle par un mec.

Chouette, tout le monde s'en tape.

C'est parce que je suis une tâche. Avant c'était la routine, là c'est mon privilège !

Trop cool d'être quelconque.

¤

Ah je vois leurs yeux, enfin ceux de Barton.

Il a un petit côté espiègle et félin sur le coup… il a dû trop mater Daktari ou Flipper le dauphin. Ou un lion l'a bercé trop près des barreaux de la cage.

Je jette un œil sur les élèves et ils sont partagés entre la peur qu'il y ait une baston et l'envie qu'il y en ait une.

Parce que soyons honnêtes : ça met de l'ambiance !

Les tâches trouvent que c'est con de provoquer ou de participer à une baston. Pas bien.

Les tâches lancent les paris et s'installent confortablement quand ce sont des emmerdeurs qui se rixent. Les autres, les tâches ne calculent pas. Parce que c'est plus drôle.

¤

Je vois Barton observer la main puis regarder Yuy, puis observer la main…

Les épaules de Yuy se tendent.

Il semble perdre patience.

Il va dire quelque chose.

Il parle.

¤

- Barton…

- Yuy…

¤

_Waouh ils savent leurs noms._

_C'est bien ça…_

¤

- Tu te rappelles, tout à l'heure, en sport ? Tu m'as dit que je ne te battrai pas au 100 mètres ? Et nos classes ont suivi.

- Et j'ai eu raison.

¤

_L'est tout fier l'homme-singe. Est-ce qu'il sent le fauve aussi ?_

_Rah__ les mecs populaires et leurs paris à la con…_

_Hein ?_

_Les classes ont suivi ? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Bon, j'étais pas en EPS mais quand même._

¤

- Tu te rappelles aussi que si je perdais je devais embrasser une certaine Dona Maxwell, de ma classe, contre son casier ?

- Si je me rappelle bien, j'ai dit « Dona Maxwell ». Sans « une certaine ». C'est toi qui en as déduit que c'était une fille.

¤

_…_

_Le connard._

_Et il sourit en plus. Je vais lui laminer la gueule…_

_Mais Papy et mamie n'apprécieraient pas._

_Non._

_Non._

_Il y a un autre moyen._

¤

- Vrai. T'as profité du fait que j'étais nouveau pour me barber.

- Et c'était jouissif.

¤

_Ne pas commettre un meurtre, ne pas commettre un meurtre, ne pas commettre un meurtre._

_Je lui ferais bouffer leurs noisettes moi, à Tic et Tac._

_Mais bon, pas au lycée… pas besoin d'amener la merde à la maison, pas cool pour papy et mamie._

_La voix de Yuy est calme._

_Celle de Barton aussi… le rire en plus._

_Ça l'amuse ce bouffon._

_Il est bien dans un cirque, lui, ça lui va comme un gant._

¤

- J'en étais toujours à chercher une gonzesse, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Donatello Maxwell soit désigné pour faire un exposé avec moi. Y a pas idée de porter un tel prénom.

¤

_Hey_

_On t'a sonné, Heero ? Tu crois qu'il est bien ton prénom ?_

_Iroquois ! Vas faire la danse de la pluie, connard !_

¤

- Ouais, hein !

- Ouais. Et t'as cru que j'allais baisser mon froc, hein ? Raté. Donc là, maintenant, tout de suite, faut passer à la caisse.

¤

_…_

_Je l'entends sourire en plus. Un sourire ironique._

_Un sourire ça s'entend, sans dec._

_Je vois dans le regard de Barton quelque chose… comme du respect._

_Yuy__ fait encore plus partie des populaires._

_Le chevelu met la main dans sa poche et de sortir…_

_Un billet de dix crédits ?_

_C'est tout ce que je vaux ?_

_Putain c'est même pas le prix de la lessive anti-tâches de mamie !_

¤

_D'un coup tu as tous les élèves qui sortent de leur transe et qui sortent leurs billets…_

_Je tourne la tête et je vois que Quatre a une expression indéchiffrable._

_Quatre !_

_Oh bordel je l'avais oublié sur le coup !_

…

¤

Il était en sport ce matin.

Il était au courant ?

Nan,je ne pense pas… il aurait pas laissé faire ça.

Par contre il est clair qu'on a fait ça dans son dos, parce qu'ils savent qu'il est mon ami, il ne s'en cache pas.

Donc ils savaient qu'il m'en aurait parlé et qu'il n'aurait pas laissé passé ça.

¤

Je vois les élèves se précipiter pour donner leur billet et j'ai la surprise de voir Réléna tendre le sien, avec un sourire et aussi une sorte d'admiration.

J'imagine le sourire satisfait de Heero, Il est encore dos à moi.

Je m'avance calmement : tout le monde m'a oublié, c'est habituel, mais d'un seul coup, tout le monde se rappelle.

Tout le monde me regarde.

Les regards sont compatissants, un peu moqueurs et certains envieux.

Celui de Barton est un peu sournois.

¤

Puis Yuy se retourne enfin, un petit sourire en coin.

Je lui rends son sourire…

Avant de lui subtiliser la liasse de billets.

Oui je suis rapide. La capo ça augmente les réflexes.

Je compte encore plus rapidement et m'aperçois que mon compte a été crédité de 500 crédits. Du coup ça fait moins minable.

Je vois Yuy qui réagit enfin et qui tente de les reprendre.

¤

- Donne-moi ça.

¤

_Oh, il croit qu'il me fait peur avec sa voix à la « je vais faire quelque chose »_

_J'esquive – la capoera a du bon – avant de répondre :_

¤

- Non mais tu l'as rêvée… tu paries sur ma gueule, tu crois que c'est ton argent ? Et le droit à l'image, t'en fais quoi ?

- …

- Je joue pas le jeu mon con, oh non je ne vais pas jouer le jeu du tout.

¤

_Il essaie à nouveau de récupérer…_

_Et j'esquive._

_Il a fait EPS ce matin et moi je suis plus frais vu que je ne suis pas allé en sport._

_Héhé_

¤

- Je vais te dire… je t'aurais bien laissé un peu de sous pour te dédommager du pari con… c'est vrai, ça, tu t'es fait avoir…

- …

- Mais t'embrasses tellement mal que tu vois, pour me dédommager, je vais garder tout l'argent… oh puis non, tiens, dix crédits. C'est la mise de départ. Estime-toi heureux d'en récupérer un peu.

¤

_Je fouille dans ma poche et lance le billet à Yuy, en même temps que mon paquet de G tic-tac._

_Oula__, danger…_

_Il attrape et constate que ce sont des G tic-tac qu'il a avec le billet._

_Du coup il serre_

_Il serre…_

_Il a la veine du cou qui va imploser…_

_Je continue._

¤

- Quant à toi, Barton…

- …

- Si tu voulais me rouler une pelle, t'aurais pu avoir les couilles de me le dire plutôt que d'envoyer un bleu assouvir tes fantasmes à ta place. Je savais pas que les tâches à natte avec des hublots en faisaient parti.

¤

_Les élèves sont à la fois verts et morts de rire. A l'intérieur parce qu'il ne faisait pas bon rire de ces deux-là._

_Oh c'est la veine de la tempe, pour Barbie Ton._

_Il va parler…_

¤

- Maxwell…

- Doucement Simba, rentre les crocs. C'est toi qui as tenté de te foutre de ma gueule aujourd'hui alors tu vas écraser et encaisser bien gentiment. Je veux bien ne pas la ramener mais là… là c'est plus me prendre pour une tâche mais me prendre pour un con. Et ça, j'ai jamais accepté. Et j'accepterai jamais.

¤

_Wow__, haussement de sourcil._

_Pour une fois que c'est pas moi !_

_Alors soit ils en ont rien à foutre._

_Soit… ils en ont rien à foutre._

_Mais moi je balance._

_Les autres élève__ sont encore plus verts, me prennent pour un fou._

_Quatre est décomposé : je pense qu'il songe à un plan de secours pour l'opération en savoir plus sur Yuy._

_Je me demande s'il veut encore de lui après ça… même s'il a bien piégé Barton quand même, respect si ça n'avait pas été moi._

_Mais c'est moi._

¤

- …

- Mais je peux vous remercier tous les deux !

- …

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de m'appeler Donatello. Un prénom à la con mais qui vaut 500 crédits. 50 fois plus que la valeur de départ. Papy et mamie vont apprécier les 300 crédits et le reste, bah… dans les po-poches de la ta-tâche ! La prochaine fois, trouvez-vous un pigeon qui ne sache pas voler. A bonne entendeur…

* * *

Je fais un salut et je me barre avec la tune, dans le silence.

Bah ouais, Yuy avait tenté deux fois et échoué deux fois : tenter une troisième fois serait encore plus la honte. Ce serait aussi donner trop d'importance à la tâche que je suis, les élèves ne comprendraient pas l'acharnement et s'ils ne comprennent pas au moins un peu, ils ne peuvent pas soutenir pleinement. Y a pas que des suiveurs _totalement_ atrophiés du cerveau. Dans ces cas-là, il ne suffisait pas d'être beau et populaire. Donc du coup, ça fait genre on me laisse l'argent parce que je me suis bien démerdé.

Moi je crois plus que je le paierai, mais plus tard et sur un autre truc.

Vais être un peu plus surveillé pendant quelques temps et après je reprendrai ma bonne vieille vie de tâche.

_¤_

Les élèves se sont remis à parler alors que je progresse dans le couloir, pour sortir enfin du lycée, rentrer à la maison.

Je m'aperçois que Quatre est à côté de moi, je tourne la tête : il a les yeux qui brillent.

La première question qu'il me pose : « il embrasse si mal que ça » ?

…

Puis il se lance.

¤

- Parce que sinon je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé deux minutes te taquiner les amygdales. Quelle chance… et comment que t'as assuré ! T'as dû gagner son respect ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je m'en fous total, Quatre. T'es à l'ouest grave on n'est pas dans un film. J'ai gagné rien du tout, juste de l'attention en plus et pas voulue, quoi. Je l'ai humilié comme il m'a humilié. Mais j'allais pas laisser passer, parce qu'après si c'est pas lui, c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

¤

Il m'écoute pas.

Il est dans son monde.

¤

- Maintenant va falloir le travailler au corps, pour moi ! Parce que tu vas continuer, hein, dis ? Tu vas faire l'expo de philo avec lui, t'as oublié ? T'as pas le choix ! Et puis tu m'as promis…

_¤_

Je ne comprends pas Quatre.

Ou alors il a vraiment un coup de cœur qui l'a blondifié à l'intérieur.

Ou c'est la concentration de testostérones…

Et merde c'est vrai.

J'ai pas le choix. Je dois bosser avec lui. Mais ça veut pas dire que je doive taper la discute pour le caser avec Quatre.

_¤_

_CLAC_

¤

… dans le brouhaha qui stoppe et d'un coup c'est à nouveau le silence.

On est au bout du couloir quand on entend ce clac assourdissant, au point de faire taire les rumeurs.

Du coup, Quatre et moi on cesse de marcher, à un cheveux de la sortie.

C'était comme un bruit de plastique broyé.

Puis il y a eu une averse de toutes petites pierres…

Euh à bien y réfléchir…

non, pas de pierres.

Ça c'était Yuy qui venait d'éclater la boîte de G tic-tac.

_Le G tic-tac ne me fait plus peur… 1_

A c'était seulement ça !

Je hausse les épaules et je lance :

¤

- Tu viens Quatre ? Quatre ?

¤

Quatre s'était retourné, lui.

Du coup je me retourne pour retourner Quatre.

Il a les yeux sur Yuy.

Et Yuy a les yeux sur moi.

Même avec la distance il a dirigé ses lasers bleus sur moi.

Froid, avec les poings serrés le long du corps.

Genre je te transperce de là où je suis.

Il a le poing serré sur la boîte tandis que les élèves se mettent à genoux pour les ramasser et les lui tendre.

Mais il a les yeux sur moi.

Je réagis de la seule manière qui me caractérise :

- Je hausse un sourcil.

¤

Puis j'attrape un Quatre rouge et tétanisé et murmurant « il m'a regardé »

Laissons-le croire si ça lui fait plaisir.

Je le tiendrai au courant quand ses hormones auront fait un choc anaphylactique.

Je lui expliquerai qu'il faut arrêter de se concentrer sur les muscles du sieur quand il faisait sa démonstration de force ou de colère.

Je lui expliquerai qu'il faut se concentrer sur les muscles du cerveau de temps en temps.

Je lui expliquerai enfin que le « il m'a regardé » ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une déclaration de guerre et qu'il ne faisait pas bon être mon ami là, maintenant, tout de suite. Plus que d'hab.

¤

Je lui expliquerai enfin qu'il devra compter sur quelqu'un d'autre… et je ne comprends pas qu'il ne l'ai pas compris après que j'ai traité l'objet de son affection « d'embrasseur de chèvres ».

Ah les hormones…

Le brouhaha revient.

Les sous d'un côté, Quatre de l'autre, j'ouvre la porte…

Et il pleut.

Chouette, ça sortira Quatre du coma.

Quoique avec le sourire rêveur qu'il a…

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Non, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois : j'ai eu cinq minutes au boulot alors j'ai posté. Tout dépendra quoi.

On verra bien !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ non ça ne dépassera pas les ¾ chapitres et on ne rit pas. Tut-tut ON NE RIT PAS ! J'ai dit que Largue-moi serait en 5 chaps avec épilogue et j'ai maintenu XD ¤

**« ceux qui ont des dents n'ont pas de noisettes et ceux qui ont des noisettes n'ont pas de dents » C'est une expression. J'en parlerais plus tout à la fin !**

**les G tic-tac ne me font plus peur… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XDDD**


	3. Ceux qui ont les canines qui poussent

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en quatre/cinq parties. Pitié Luna, Olivs, épargnez-moi XDDD. STOP XDDD !**

**Rating pour celui-là : T **

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un… le souci**

**Câlins micis : à ma Mi pour lui donner du courage, à mon tit padawan ! Ma Shiny ! Bisouuus et bon courage, à ma Lunanamoi rentrée, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith pour la zénifier.**

**Micis**** reviews : ptite-clad, obscura, Magical Girl Kiki, ptit bou (je n'ai pas de fan club car je suis une toute petite Mithy qui se contente largement d'un petit coucou !), Aki-no-sabaku, Shima-Chan, Luinil Azuretoile (nan nan l'expo c'est pas pour maintenant et je vais pas vous bassiner avec XD), Mimi Angel et Naïa. **

**Lexique : pour les lecteurs francophones ¤ recâlins à ma Lunananamoi ¤ qui n'ont pas forcément le même cursus et autres qui ne comprennent pas forcément les sigles :**

**E.P.S : éducation physique et sportive, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle en France le sport à l'école, de la sixième à la terminale.**

**LV : langue vivante : langue encore utilisée, contraire de langue morte, comme le latin, le grec ancien.**

**TL : Terminale Littéraire**

**STG : Sciences et Techniques de la Gestion : en très gros, en + des enseignements généraux + lights, secrétariat + compta. Ex STT**

**Coeff**** : coefficient, la valeur par laquelle vous multipliez vos notes en exam. La terreur des bacheliers et autres passeurs d'exams XD**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre III : « Ceux qui ont les canines qui poussent se les feront limer par le parquet des chiottes »**

¤

**Quelque part dans le lycée Heero Yuy, la Terre, AC 199, le lendemain de « l'affaire du baiser »**

¤

¤

- Duo ! Duoooo ! Duo, t'en es où ?

- …

¤

…

¤

- ¤ pam,pam, pam ¤ Duoooo ! Alors, alors, ça vient ?

- …

¤

…

¤

- ¤ pam, pam, pam ¤ Duo grouille-toi ! Il est 8h50. Le cours commence dans dix minutes !

- …

¤

- ¤ pam, pam, pam, pam ¤ 'tain tu déconnes ! Tu sais qu'on a lettres, hein ? ¤ pam, pam, pam ¤ DUO ! Tu SAIS que c'est le seul cours où j'suis derrière lui ! Et si je me pointe pas on va me piquer ma pl…

¤

- PUTAIN QUATRE CHUIS EN TRAIN DE DEMOULER UN CAKE ! J'EN AI RIEN À SECOUER DU COURS, LA ! T'ES EN TRAIN DE RUINER MA CONCENTRATION !

¤

Parce que ça demande de la concentration ce genre de choses.

Et avoir Quatre qui te fous la pression sur le trône – à s'en briser le poing à force de taper comme un malade - pour se mettre derrière sa lubie du moment, ça le fait pas.

Déjà, avoir Quatre qui te saoule pendant tout le trajet du retour hier sur ton pauvre portable jusqu'à l'heure de bouffer ça le fait pas.

¤

Qu'il te rappelle à l'heure du coucher jusqu'à pas d'heure au point que tu poses ton phone sur ton oreiller et que tu t'endormes de temps en temps, ça le fait encore pas.

Heureusement que j'avais fait mes devoirs à l'avance, parce que, comme toute tâche qui se respecte, je ne m'y prends pas à la dernière minute.

Ou mieux, vu que je bosse en cours, j'ai pas forcément besoin de réviser.

Ouais je sais, ça peut gaver. Mais bon, voilà quoi. Mais sans dec j'aurais préféré faire autre chose que de jouer « Duo hotline » parce que…

¤

… te réveiller la tête là où le soleil ne se lève jamais...

et voir que ton tortionnaire, plus frais qu'un G mister freeze, fait un détour astronomiquement cosmique pour venir te chercher le lendemain rien que pour te récapépète que « Heero a les yeux les plus bleus qu'il a jamais vus » et qu'il « faut absolument que je tienne ma promesse » et que « je suis son seul espoir » et que « jamais ça n'avait été comme ça », ça le fait encore moins « pas ».

Vraiment pas.

Pas de chez PAS.

¤

Résultat du Duo hotline ? Me suis réveillé complètement défoncé, décalqué de la vie, fracasse de chez capitaine fracasse avec un début de migraine.

Bah ouais : parlotte Quatre (ça fatigue mine de rien) + manque de sommeil flagrant + courbatures de la capo qui se pointent le surlendemain de l'entraînement – ça c'est comme d'ab -, bah ça pardonne pas.

J'ai pas dû faire assez de stretching mercredi soir. Et hier 'me suis pas étiré…

Temps de rien.

Winner, te hais.

¤

Même pas le temps de me faire une natte, toujours queue de cheval à l'arrache. Et là aux chiottes, c'est version chignon nuque pour qu'il y ait pas de tomber de couronne si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

J'ai le même baggy qu'hier, le même t-shirt kaki – avec la marque du verrou du casier dans l'omoplate gauche et la couture niquée -, comme un rat.

J'ai quand même changé de chaussettes – j'ai troué la droite au gros orteil mais j'ai pas eu le courage de la changer, il aurait fallu que je me baisse plus que de nécessaire pour ça et vu l'état de tout mon corps, il avait fallu revoir très sérieusement les nécessités et priorités.

Et la chaussette trouée bah… elle était pas prioritaire, quoi.

Personne ne la verrait après tout.

¤

Je suis constipé, oui et ça n'arrive pas qu'aux tâches.

Ça fait quelques jours que j'y arrive pas, quoi. Depuis lundi.

C'est ça quand on mange - histoire de justifier la carte de cantine financée par papy et mamie -, du poulet goût bois et des carottes saveur non identifiée mais clairement dégueu.

Et là…

J'allais toucher au but avant qu'il me lourde.

Et j'ai perdu le truc…

'tain… fais chier… enfin j'y arrive pas, moi.

¤

- Ok… le prends pas comme ça…

¤

Lala

Je l'imagine en train de prendre une mine ultra deg et tout.

Oui c'est clair qu'il veut pas me faire chier mais voilà quoi.

Ptet que je serais comme ça le jour où…

No way, si c'est ça achevez-moi

(svp)

Et puis il est ultra manipulateur aussi. Très, très malin. Le genre à obtenir des profs une fête par vacances scolaires, « juste pour tisser ou consolider les liens entre les élèves ».

Et puis… à quoi ça servirait de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long à une porte ?

La porte du seul WC qui marche dans tout le couloir ?

…

¤

- C'est bon. Vas en cours, 'te rejoindrais. 'voudrais surtout pas qu'on pique ta place.

- …

¤

Attends… il me répond pas ?

Il me fait la gueule en plus ?

Pour ce bouffon ?

¤

- Quatre ?

- …

- Quatre ?

- Hmm ?

¤

Ah, non, il me fait pas la gueule.

Il doit être reparti dans son délire.

Il part souvent dans le lala land depuis l'arrivée de « j'emballe mal »

Bon dans ces cas-là ça sert pas à grand-chose de lui parler. Autant réduire les mots à leur stricte minimum.

¤

- Vas en cours, te dis.

- Hm ? Oh… OH ! Ok… à tout' !

¤

Il détale comme un lapin, je l'entends courir.

Pathétique.

Déjà que c'est un peu neuneu à la base… mais pour Yuy c'est carrément pathétique.

Bon j'entends pas la sonnerie.

Je regarde l'heure : 8h54.

Trois minutes pour convaincre mon popotin récalcitrant de se mettre sur « on ». Parce que pas un pipi ni rien c'est pas très concluant tout ça.

Trois minutes pour arriver en cours, Miss Noventa étant systématiquement à l'heure, donc pas moyen d'esquiver.

Je PEUX le faire.

¤

Reconcentrons-nous.

Je rentre le menton.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je plie les bras, coudes collés à mes flans, mains au niveau des épaules.

Je sers les poings très forts.

J'inspire profondément.

Je gonfle mes joues.

Et je pouss…

¤

PAM, PAM, PAM !

¤

''tain…

plus d'air.

'm'a fait sursauté.

Tout est à refaire…

PUTAIN !

J'ai enfumé mes hublots avec l'air lâché !

¤

PAM, PAM, PAM !

¤

Je vais en massacrer un.

¤

PAM, PAM, PAM

¤

Il va se briser la main.

Parce que c'est un « il », trop de force dans le jeté du poing contre la porte.

Et elle tremble aussi.

¤

A côté de ça c'est le seul toilette qui marche dans cette section – ce sont les toilettes des filles en plus… -- et c'est normal qu'on le squatte.

Vla le miracle qu'il ait été inoccupé au moment où je suis rentré… il y a… vingt minutes ?

Et oui, comme toute tâche qui se respecte, j'arrive en avance en cours.

¤

Y en a qui ont tenté de m'en déloger mais vu le temps que je restais, ils ont lâché l'affaire et sûrement préféré se taper les escaliers pour les autres chiottes. Ouais c'était à dix minutes et dix minutes c'est long quand on a envie.

Je gueule.

* * *

- C'est occupé ducon, tu vas me lâcher, ouais ? Tu vois pas mes pompes sous la porte ? Tu vois pas mon froc à mes chevilles ? On vérifie à la base quand y a écrit occupé sur le verrou.

¤

Aie…

Je viens de réveiller ma migraine…

¤

- T'as qu'à répondre quand on te parle.

- Tu parlais à la porte pourrie. Je m'appelle pas ¤ PAM, PAM, PAM ¤

¤

Quand la porte est fermée, elle est fermée.

Et quand on constate qu'elle est fermée, on s'excuse.

Ça s'appelle la politesse.

Tâche bien élevée.

Et…

¤

Et merde…

De toutes les merdes qu'il pouvait m'arriver…

Il avait fallu que je tombe sur lui…

Bordel j'ai mal à la main à l'avoir imité…

En fait j'ai mal partout…

¤

- Ecoute connard.

¤

Que le spectacle commence…

¤

- …

- Ça doit faire vingt minutes que tu squattes et ça sent le pet, pas plus. Je fais la navette entre les autres chiottes et ici et pas moyen, c'est blindé.

- C'est pas mon problème, retournes-y.

- Si t'arrives pas à chier, laisse ta place. Si tu sors pas je défonce la porte. Pas moyen que je me retape le trajet.

¤

…

Yeppa.

Bêêê-man…

Le mec qui est devenu mon cauchemar en l'espace d'une journée.

Je savais que j'allais le revoir – je suis une tâche le cerveau fonctionne, doc : Yuy est dans ma classe donc yes y avait pas moyen de le semer.

Seulement que ce soit ici non, je pouvais pas prévoir ça.

…

¤

Aujourd'hui, en arrivant, ceux qui étaient là et qui avaient assisté au truc m'ont regardé un peu bizarrement mais sans plus.

Bah oui c'est l'effet tâche prévu. Je vous ai déjà expliqué : quand une tâche fait un tit coup d'éclat, sur le coup on se demande ce qu'il se passe, le lendemain matin on se demande s'il y aura représailles – histoire de voir s'il y aura de l'action -, en cours de matinée on t'a oublié.

Sauf celui que t'as jeté en l'air qui a alors deux solutions : faire profil bas ou te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

Et là bah… c'est mal barré pour être du profil bas.

¤

Il a reconnu ma voix je suppose, donc il doit savoir que c'est moi.

Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je réponde.

Je suppose que je vais devoir faire attention, parce que Quatre…

Ouais, on y pensera.

Je suppose qu'il va aller se faire foutre.

¤

- Vas-y défonce la porte. Et moi je te défonce la gueule.

¤

Oh silence…

Faut dire…

Faut pas être con, j'ai dit ça mais je sais qu'il ne va pas défoncer la porte.

Il est où l'intérêt ?

Pour des chiottes ?

'serait si con que ça ?

Et puis papy et mamie c'est no combat au lycée. En dehors, ça devient mon problème.

Je pense que Yuy va se contenter de m'attendre à la sortie des chiottes et qu'on va régler nos comptes à la fin de la journée ou à la pause cantine. Parce que c'est un bon élève qui échappe à la catégorie « tâches » que parce qu'il a une belle gueule. Mais c'est un bon élève quand même. Excellent, même. Et se rixer ici serait pas dans son intérêt.

¤

**PAM**

**Clack-tac**

¤ courant d'air ¤

¤

Oh putain…

Il l'a fait.

Il a foutu un coup de poing dans le champ du verrou.

Une chance que je porte des hublots et que je sois assis.

J'ai des bouts de bois dans les cheveux.

Il passe la main dans le trou et il déverrouille la porte.

Ben mon con…

¤

Il a les mêmes baskets noires qu'hier,

un jeans large noir.

Il a un polo autour de la taille

et un tee-shirt blanc, col v.

Je savais qu'il avait des muscles, mais là je vois ses bras nus de près et si je devinais que c'était pas de la gonflette, là j'en ai la preuve.

Il a l'anse de son sac à dos sur une épaule.

¤

Je regarde son visage.

Il a les traits tendus… et un petit sourire narquois.

Il a les yeux qui se font mauvais.

Je suis vert.

Je suis dans la merde.

¤

Il se rapproche.

J'ai pas le temps de dire ouf, je suis vraiment trop vert.

Il l'a fait, bordel.

Il a pas baissé son froc encore. Il résiste pas à un défi, c'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas.

Ça reste un con fini mais j'avoue, là il m'en bouche un coin.

Bon, apparemment il va y avoir baston, je vais tenter de négocier une after, histoire de pas mêler les grands-parents et…

¤

Oh, il avance !

Putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

J'ai l'impression d'être spectateur de ma life tellement ça va vite.

Il fait trois pas.

Il se baisse.

J'ai les yeux sur ses cheveux.

¤

Il fout les mains sur les anses de mon baggy et de mon boxer bordel ?

Il les remonte.

J'ai les yeux sur ses cheveux.

J'ai les mains le long du corps, je crois.

¤

Il me fait légèrement basculer et il me relève, en tenant toujours ben et boxer – qu'il tire.

Il en profite pour tirer la chasse.

Effet chutes du Niagara garanti, s'en est fallu de peu pour que j'en ressente personnellement les effets.

Ma tête dévie légèrement et mon chignon bas se déroule et glisse sur mon épaule droite et sur son cou… pour finir sur son épaule gauche.

Mes hublots descendent légèrement sur mon nez.

J'ai les yeux sur son front.

¤

IL MET LES ARMOIRIES MAXWELL DEDANS (sans les toucher, le clac de l'élastique du boxer sur ma pauvre taille de guêpe asthmatique me rappelle juste que j'avais un peu les coucougnettes et petit Duo à l'air jusque-là)

Je suis debout.

J'ai les yeux sur son nez.

¤

Il a les mains sur l'attache de mon pantalon et me met presque contre lui.

J'ai la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés derrière les hublots.

Il me regarde et…

J'ai les yeux dans ses yeux… et…

¤

- Alors, on va me défoncer la gueule, Maxwell ?

- …

¤

J'ai son souffle sur la peau, sous le nez.

Et là il pue pas de la gueule. Ça chlorophylle sec. Ça se brosselesdentise. Ça sent le matin qui a connu la douche.

Ça sent bon tout ça.

¤

Trop vert pour répondre – ouais c'est l'effet chlorophylle, manquerait plus qu'il ait les dents vertes - ou pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il me met un peu plus vers lui, toujours en me tenant par l'attache du fut.

A cette distance je sens la chaleur de son corps.

Il me regarde encore, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Il baisse pas les yeux.

Moi non plus.

¤

- Oui, vas-y, défonce-moi, qu'on rigole.

- … 'me tente pas…

¤

C'était automatique.

Qu'il me tente pas de lui casser la gueule là…

Qu'il me tente pas…

Ouais bravade.

Totale.

Mais s'il me cherche, il me trouve.

¤

- …

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

…

Oh ?

OH ?

…

¤

Nan, nan, on va rectifier cash.

Faut pas partir en live comme ça, je parlais pas autrement.

Je le fixe ultra froid. Je devais ressembler à un hareng saur il y a même pas une minute.

Il y a même pas une minute mes fesses nues étaient au chaud sur un trône, vous m'excuserez.

Je rectifie.

¤

- Pas moyen de foirer mon entrée en fac pour ta face. Je te fous en l'air où tu veux, quand tu veux.

- …

- Mais pas au lycée.

¤

Il hausse les sourcils aussi.

Il a un sourire en coin, narquois.

Il se fout de ma gueule c'est clair.

On dirait que je l'amuse. Ouais ça amuse les tâches.

Ou que je l'étonne.

Ou les deux ?

Je dois différer sévèrement de son paysage de groupie.

De son paysage tout court.

Il me fixe toujours et il rit doucement, moins chacalement que d'habitude.

¤

- Aller…

¤

Qu'il me chuchote.

Il remonte la fermeture-éclair de mon fut et attache le bouton.

Il me murmure à l'oreille.

¤

- File.

¤

¤

Il me repousse d'une main et de l'autre ôte doucement ma queue de cheval de son épaule.

Il laisse glisser les cheveux de ses doigts et ils se déposent le long de mon corps.

Puis il me met à l'extérieur du cabinet.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents car il a pris MA place ?

Je secoue la tête : hier j'avais gagné 500 crédits, aujourd'hui il me jetait manu militari des chiottes.

Une humiliation publique dont tout le monde se foutait contre une humiliation privée dont je me souviendrais très longtemps.

Et vu l'heure qu'il est j'ai pas le temps d'insister.

Un point partout.

¤

Je secoue la tête et lève les mains en signe de défaite. Là il m'a eu et bien eu.

Il referme la porte et je l'entends ouvrir son robinet personnel. Ouais c'était vraiment pressé.

Je regarde l'heure : 8h58 : hmm… chuis pas si « eu » que ça. Il va se faire jeter par la prof, se récoltera sûrement un devoir supplémentaire puisqu'on est trop âgés pour être collés.

Et moi je serais à l'heure. Héhé.

Je me retourne pour partir et je souris.

Je suis un peu dans le couloir quand j'entends :

¤

- Oh, Maxwell ?

¤

Je réponds pas.

¤

- Dona ? T'es là ?

- Oh ta gueule iroquois…

¤

- T'as qu'à répondre quand on te parle, ducon.

- Qui me parle ?

¤

Il s'énerve et moi je fais un zapping.

Le moment zarb est passé.

¤

- Celui qui a un expo à faire avec toi, tu me remets ? Faudra qu'on se fixe un moment dans le week-end, que j'ai pas à revoir ta tronche plus que nécessaire.

¤

C'est un recalé de la tâchitude après tout, même si c'est un « populaire ».

C'est logique de prévoir.

Je réponds.

¤

- On est d'accord sur un truc.

- A moins que tu fasses dans ton froc ? Parce que ça parle, ça parle…

¤

C'est cela oui…

C'est cela même…

¤

- Ouais, ouais, on verra. Ça parle et ça agit, iroquois.

- …

- Occupe-toi de pas tacher le tien de froc. Et tire la chasse en partant surtout, que ton fan club ne meurt pas asphyxié. Pas comme moi, quoi.

¤

Ma parole on dirait qu'il pouffe.

Mais c'est pas le genre de la bête.

Enfin, je crois. Je le connais pas après tout.

¤

- Je te ferai payer ça, noisette, très, très cher.

- Ouais, ouais… « noisette » ? C'est qui ça ?

- C'est toi.

- Hein ? Il t'arrive quoi, là ?

- Ouais, c'est toi, « Noisette ».

- …

- Parce que tu me les brises.

- M'appelle pas comme ça. M'appelle pas tout court. Et je vois pas comment je peux briser ce qui est inexistant au départ.

¤

Reste à ta place.

¤

- Si je veux, Noisette. Si je veux. Et je peux te garantir que mes noisettes sont 100 pour 100 pur gland.

- Ouais, bourrées de vent.

¤

Mais de quoi il parle…

Il tire la chasse.

¤

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG

¤

Putain de merde !

¤

- Ça s'appelle gagner du temps. Accessoirement… se faire carot'

¤

J'me suis fait avoir !

¤

- Connard !

¤

Et je me mets à courir sous son rire aussi moqueur que bref.

On sera deux à se faire punir.

Connard.

¤

- Cours, Noisette, cours !

- Ta gueule !

¤

Il est déjà derrière moi, putain c'est Steve Austin.

Le couloir est vide.

Heureusement que Quatre a pris mon sac à dos avec lui…

'tain Quatre…

il lâche pas l'affaire, en plus.

Si je lui racontais qu'il…

…

euh…

¤

Est-ce que je dois raconter à mon meilleur pote que le mec qu'il vise a remonté mon froc dans les toilettes après en avoir défoncé la porte ?

Ça fait scénario de film de cul alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé… que c'était que du testage.

J'avoue par défi j'aurais pu faire ce qu'il a fait aux chiottes sans arrière-pensées.

Mais bon… si je dis ça à Quatre il va ptet croire des trucs…

¤

Yuy… ce grand connard a une sacrée paire de couilles même s'il est bourré de vent.

Et de très près on peut vraiment dire qu'il est beau. C'est pas une illusion d'optique ou un effet de lumière.

Pas un chtar sur la gueule, pas un cratère, pas un Vésuve ou un Etna.

Il m'est antipathique, clair. Mais il est beaucoup moins bébête que je le pensais hier. J'oublierai presque qu'il m'a roulé une pelle comme on manierait une moissonneuse-batteuse.

¤

Quoique je dis ça mais… j'avais jamais embrassé personne non plus.

C'était super désagréable mais s'il le faut, c'est aussi parce que je sais pas comment faire ?

De toutes façons j'embrasserai plus personne donc la question ne se pose pas.

¤

N'empêche, tout à l'heure aux chiottes… quand on était à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

J'ai cru qu'il allait remettre ça.

Et vu comme il m'avait pris par surprise la première fois….

Et vu comment il m'a pris par surprise aux chiottes tout à l'heure… je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi.

Ou comment je n'aurais pas réagi. Une tâche avec un cerveau sur off se transforme en tâchons.

Du coup j'ai re-ressenti le potentiel « je suis ptet gay ». Après c'est redescendu mais c'était bien là, l'espace de quelques secondes.

L'espace où j'ai partagé son espace.

¤

Une chose est certaine ça va être chaud de lui tirer des infos pour Quatre.

Ça va être chaud de bosser avec lui.

Il a quelque chose. Je l'avais entraperçu un moment avant d'être voilé par l'effet pelle ratée.

C'est ptet ce que voit Quatre et ce qu'il amplifie en puissance 1000 à s'en rendre mentalement et désespérément atteint.

Oh la ! Des élèves ont très bien pu passer dans le couloir et tout au moment où ça s'est fait, mieux vaut que je lui dise !

Putain cte galère…

¤

On s'assoit de justesse, la prof étant miraculeusement arrivée à 09h03 au lieu de 09h00.

La place que convoitait Quatre n'a pas été prise, ouf, sinon j'en aurais pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Je m'installe derrière lui, comme à mon habitude. Tranquille, quoi, personne à côté de moi.

…

Yuy s'installe à la place libre.

Je lui dis de dégager avec les yeux mais il fait style de rien. De toutes façons la prof et là et elle se chargera de le virer.

'tain elle le fait pas.

A quoi elle sert !

¤

Toute la classe se tourne pour voir Yuy assis à côté de moi.

Il sait que je ne recherche pas l'attention, voire que je la fuis.

Il le sait, il l'a compris.

Et il le fait délibérément pour me faire chier, pour me faire payer.

Il sourit.

Il veut jouer.

¤

Il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise en l'espace de deux jours : Heero Yuy est le genre à ne reculer devant rien.

Et est définitivement à classer dans la catégories des :

DANGEREUX.

S'il veut me faire chier… qu'il y aille… mais qu'il y aille… car Quatre ou non… ce type apprendra…

que je suis plus dangereux que le danger. Tâche ou non. On peut être quelconque et savoir se défendre. Et je sais.

Je lui souris…

comme seuls peuvent le faire…

ceux qui plantent des couteaux dans le dos.

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Non, je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterai la prochaine fois : j'ai fini le chap donc je poste. Tout dépendra quoi. Là c'est de la chance, après ben… on verra bien !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ non ça ne dépassera pas les 4/5 chapitres et on ne rit pas. Tut-tut ON NE RIT PAS ! J'ai dit que Largue-moi serait en 5 chaps avec épilogue et j'ai maintenu XD (mais avant j'avais dit que ça en ferait 2/3 XDDD) ¤


	4. Ceux qui veulent taper l'esquive

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en six/sept parties**

**Rating pour celui-là : ****T **

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un…**

**Câlins micis : à ma Mi pour lui donner du courage, à ma Lunanamoi rentrée, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith pour la zénifier.**

**Micis**** reviews : Tip' (de rien, de rien, chuis un terminataf XDDD) Caramelon (abdo-girl XDDD) ptite-clad, obscura, Magical Girl Kiki, Aki-no-sabaku, Shima-Chan, Mimi Angel, Naïa et wish (tu peux me tutoyer t'inquiètes !)**

**Lexique : pour les lecteurs francophones ¤ recâlins à ma Lunananamoi ¤ qui n'ont pas forcément le même cursus et autres qui ne comprennent pas forcément les sigles :**

**E.P.S : éducation physique et sportive, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle en France le sport à l'école, de la sixième à la terminale.**

**LV : langue vivante : langue encore utilisée, contraire de langue morte, comme le latin, le grec ancien.**

**TL : Terminale Littéraire**

**STG : Sciences et Techniques de la Gestion : en très gros, en + des enseignements généraux + lights, secrétariat + compta. Ex STT**

**Coeff**** : coefficient, la valeur par laquelle vous multipliez vos notes en exam. La terreur des bacheliers et autres passeurs d'exams XD**

**Bon c'est officiel : même si je ne sais vraiment pas quand les chaps seront postés, je peux vous dire que pour conserver un format équilibré et court, la fic ne fera pas 5, mais 6 ou 7 chapitres. Olivs, Lunanamoi, déchaînez-vous XDDDDD. Mais bon, je suppose que vous êtes contents, hein ? XD**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre IV : « Ceux qui veulent taper l'esquive peuvent se brosser chez Martine »**

¤

**Cours de Lettres de Mme Noventa, lycée Heero Yuy, la Terre, AC 199.**

**2h30 après « l'affaire des toilettes »**

**30 mn avant l'heure des crève-la-dalle (12h00 pour les intimes)**

¤

_- « Etre ou ne pas être telle est la question ». C'est dans l'acte III scène I que Hamlet…_

¤

'Tain…

sortez-moi du coma… pas les autres élèves, on s'en fout mais moi…

MOI !

SORTEZ MOI DU COMA !

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est dessus !

M'dame Noventa… pitié, quoi !

Dans une demi-heure on va bouffer…

merde… je mange à la cantine today… euh… ça va être hardcore.

Mais j'ai la dalle grave. Quand est-ce qu'il meurt déjà Hamlet, qu'on en finisse ?

Je l'ai lu en diagonale celui-là parce que franchement ça me saoulait. Et quand ça me saoule je vais à l'essentiel.

Et il était pas essentiel que je me farcisse ce bouquin.

Une tâche sait comment gérer son temps et trois heures par semaine c'est déjà trop.

¤

J'ai pris L c'est pas pour rien, mais y a des fois où j'ai des grands moments de solitude.

'tendez, je m'explique.

Sans déconner…

J'aime étudier les textes de grands auteurs morts depuis des siècles et chalala dans les bois à la cueillette des champignons avec des pâquerettes dans les cheveux…

et un panier avec une galette et un petit pot de beurre… - ouais j'ai faim - mais cte pièce je peux pas.

Ça me prend le chou.

Heureusement que je suis plus constipax ! A la pause j'ai grillé tout le monde héhé. On avait cinq minutes. Les autres élèves n'avaient aucune chance.

Me suis fait haïr sur le coup – voire pendant l'heure suivant le méfait -, mais on m'oubliera, comme d'hab.

Mine de rien Hamlet a des propriétés médicinales insoupçonnées…

Il nous fait chier dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

En revenant de la pause il restait une minute avant que la prof ne revienne.

J'en ai profité pour parler vite fait à la chose à côté de moi, qu'on en finisse avec cet expo à la con.

Qu'on n'ait aucune occasion de se parler avant demain.

Je lui ai fixé rendez-vous chez moi demain après-midi.

Ouais chez moi. On se démerderait à récupérer des bouquins, parce que perso, samedi soir j'avais capo et je me voyais mal aller à la bibliothèque, rentrer chez moi et repartir.

S'il était pas content, on bossait chacun de notre côté.

Il m'a dit : « Pour que je me tape tout le boulot ? Passe-moi ton adresse. »

Je l'ai griffonné sur un bout de papier.

¤

Je lui ai filé. En me tournant je lui ai foutu ma queue de cheval dans la gueule, ça lui apprendrait à me parler comme ça.

Il a profité d'un moment où j'écrivais pour me mettre un coup derrière la tête.

Mes lunettes ont failli voler.

On les a rattrapées en même temps, super les réflexes.

Il les a remises sur mon nez.

¤

J'ai dégagé sa main : ce serait pas arrivé s'il m'avait pas touché.

Je lui ai foutu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il a voulu riposter mais la prof l'a grillé et l'a envoyé se calmer un quart d'heure dans le couloir.

Il m'a envoyé un regard genre j'allais le payer.

Je lui ai fait un petit sourire avec mon super haussement de sourcil « mets ça sur ma note »

Puis il est revenu et no calcul de son côté comme du mien.

Y avait un cours, même naze et on avait le bac quoi.

* * *

* * *

_- … Une des scènes les plus marquantes de cette pièce Acte V, scène II. Hamlet y livre ses dernières volontés à Horatio : « __Si tu es un homme, donne-moi cette coupe. Lâche, par le Ciel, je l'aurai. Oh Dieu, Horatio, quel nom blessé, »_

¤

Lâche la coupe, Horatio, qu'on ait la paix.

Y a pas idée de s'appeler Horatio quand même…

…

Quoi ? Donatello ?

¤

_- « si les choses restent ainsi inconnues, je vais laisser après moi…._

¤

Je vais y laisser la peau, moi.

Je guette Quatre, en face… Il prend des notes et tout…

L'a l'air de s'en sortir… l'a juste une mèche légèrement relevée… et ça colle pas trop avec l'effet négligé travaillé 50 mn au gel G Fructis.

OH LE RAT ! L'a un écouteur !

¤

-_ Si jamais tu m'as porté dans ton coeur, renonce pendant quelque temps à la félicité, et dans ce rude monde, puise ton souffle dans la douleur, pour dire mon histoire. »_

¤

…

PUTAIN OMELETTE ! MEURS EN SILENCE ! BOIS LA CETTE SATANEE COUPE QU'ON AILLE BOUFFER !

S'il fallait pas regarder le tableau je me serais affalé comme un bon petit cancre.

Oh tiens ? Silence ? C'est fini ? 11h47…

…

« GrouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaPOOUUUU ?»

Oh. PUTAIN. Cte honte !

Dans le silence et tout…

¤

J'ai failli croire que c'était un missile à tête chercheuse qui avait tenté sans succès de passer en mode furtif.

Mais le pouOUUU délicat de fin l'a clairement identifié autrement.

C'était un estomac et pas un pet de la misère lamentablement maquillé en foireux.

Je tourne la tête en direction du bruit, sur ma droite. Je suis dans la rangée près de la sortie. Bah oui, c'est ça assurer.

TOUT LE MONDE tourne la tête en direction du bruit, sauf la prof qui est dans son truc.

RAS.

¤

Le bon dieu sans confession…

Hormis… des oreilles qui rougissent furieusement.

Héhé !

Réléna Peacecraft est plutôt discrète comme fille mais sa faim ne l'est pas.

La déléguée est en train de dérouler très discrètement un G Snickers, sous la table, en baissant la tête et tout, genre je suis le cours.

Elle est en train de lutter contre le sommeil. Elle me donne encore plus faim, ça sent le chocolat et les cacahuètes.

Je vais lui sauter dessus.

Et la prof qui lâche pas l'affaire.

¤

_- Horatio conclut la pièce en répondant à son ami défunt « __Un noble coeur se brise maintenant. Bonne nuit, doux prince, que des cohortes d'anges t'accompagnent en chantant à ton repos éternel »__ Il lui vaut une considération sans commune mesure._

¤

…

DECEPTION ! TOUT CA POUR CA ? Sans déconner… Santa Barbara des feux de l'amour ça va cinq minutes.

Faut trois cours pour nous dire que Hamlet est un homo refoulé pris entre son crush du moment et son meilleur pote ? Et pour qu'on capte que Shakespeare est une pure drag-queen en denial total vu qu'il habille ses comédiens en meufs juste parce qu'ils le valent bien ?

JAMAIS DE LA VIE tu me fais m'habiller en nana de mon plein gré pour un vieux sadique, doué ou pas !

Et y en a un qui fait genre qu'avec les cheveux longs je peux passer, je l'explose.

¤

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_- Le cours est terminé. _

¤

Glory, glory alléluia !

Vite.

VITE !

¤

_- Et avant de courir comme les crève-la-faim que vous êtes…_

¤

Cte chacale… elle nous connaît si bien…

J'ai fini de ranger.

Dis ce que t'as à dire qu'on se casse !

¤

_- N'oubliez pas que vendredi prochain vous me remettez votre exposé sur Hamlet, le théâtre Elisabéthain et ses spécificités… aucun délai supplémentaire ne sera accordé. Bon week-end !_

¤

- « Spécificités », Noisette ? Mec en robe ? Avec tes cheveux de gonzesse et ta face de taupe tu corresponds au profil. Je vois ça d'ici.

¤

…

Qui me parle ?

'lui arrive quoi à lui de l'ouvrir encore, ça lui a pas suffi ?

Il s'est installé rien que pour me faire chier et après son retour du couloir c'était no calcul – il a dû comater aussi, comme nous tous ? Mine de rien les vannes ça demande de l'énergie - et ça m'allait très bien. J'en ai profité pour à peu près suivre le cours.

La sonnerie a dû le réveiller…

Quoique…

¤ sniff, sniff ¤

Ça sent le chocolat de son côté aussi.

L'a repris de l'énergie le salaud ? Et j'ai l'estomac qui part en live presque discrètement.

Presque.

Je réponds en me levant.

¤

- Ta gueule face de pet. Tu ne me vois pas. Je n'existe pas.

¤

Je vois Quatre qui penche désespérément la tête en arrière pour écouter discrètement ce qu'on dit sans être grillé mais en risquant le torticolis.

Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à lui donner les infos qu'il veut. Faut qu'il se démerde, ça va pas être possible.

T'avais Réléna qui bavait à distance pendant tout le cours – ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la classe, je les voyais du coin de l'oeil -.

Putain ça doit être chiant d'être populaire. Tu peux pas faire un pet de travers que t'as les yeux rivés sur toi.

Ça fait un bien fou d'être transparent.

¤

Le boxon qu'on peut foutre quand on doit aller à la cantine… et là c'était limite le silence.

On l'écoute parler, même si seuls le rang en face et le rang derrière peuvent nous entendre.

Même s'il ne parle pas vraiment pour que les autres l'entendent.

Là j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fout.

C'est vraiment étrange.

¤

- Alors pourquoi tu parles comme un con ?

¤

Je tourne la tête vers lui, moi qui ne le regardais pas jusque là.

Il est toujours assis.

Il a les yeux sur moi.

Enfin les yeux baissés sur une partie de moi.

¤

En me levant, mon t-shirt s'est relevé aussi, à cause de l'électricité statique.

Sale t-shirt bon marché. Mais bon pour deux crédits je lui demande que de me couvrir, pas d'être à la mode.

Là j'ai les reins à découvert.

Il a les yeux sur une parcelle de peau.

Je sens mes cheveux toucher ma peau nue, dans le mouvement.

J'ai son souffle à un cheveu de ma hanche.

Je sens la chaleur de son visage.

¤

A quel moment il s'est rapproché ?

Il a dû se baisser pour prendre ses affaires.

Je me rajuste.

Dans le mouvement, ses lèvres frôlent mon rein.

Une nanoseconde.

_Humides…_

_Douces…_

_Légères…_

_Une mèche de mes cheveux glisse sur ses lèvres._

Je me recule cash et me rajuste convenablement cette fois.

_Il se passe la langue sur la lèvre supérieure._

Plus de courant d'air.

J'enfile mon sac à dos.

Je lui réponds.

¤

- Toi tu parles à mon cul. C'est qui le plus con ?

- Je vais…

¤

Je vais devoir lutter pour pas écrire dans mes conclusions ce que je pense cash :

Hamlet : vas voir un psy. Merde tu peux plus. La prochaine fois, vas-y. Sans rancune.

Ophélie : vas voir un psy. Merde tu peux plus non plus. Prends le même que Hamlet la prochaine fois, en espérant qu'il soit bon.

Horatio : n'attends pas qu'il finisse sa coupe pour l'appeler « doux prince », ça nous ferait des vacances et nous éviterait les contrôles à la con.

Il y a quelque chose de pourri chez Shakespeare : les collants de Hamlet, même mamie elle les préfère fins.

Elle a du goût mamie.

…

…

Le premier que je grille en train de mater les jambes de ma grand-mère je l'envois dans le cosmos avec mon pied au cul.

¤

…

Quoi ?

Vous voyez un zapping ?

Vous avez la sensation que je l'ai mis IN THE WIND ?

Qu'il y a de l'autolarguage ?

TOTAL !

Vous croyez pas que je vais rester là à l'écouter me vanner non plus ? Je suis quoi ?

Nan, nan, je le laisse parler tout seul et je trace direction la cantine.

Ce soir je vais me laver comme jamais.

Et je vais jeter ce t-shirt. Non je vais le recycler : il va me servir de chiffon.

Avec mes thunes en plus je dépenserai 2 crédits pour m'acheter un nouveau t-shirt.

J'ai chaud bordel.

J'ai chaud.

* * *

Aaaah la cantine, enfin… - si on peut dire -

A une petite table avec Wu et Hilde…

Bah on n'est trois à notre table : on n'a pas tellement envie de se mettre avec nous, les tâches.

Un matheux, une comptable et un rat de bibliothèque, c'est pas très fashion.

A côté de ça, nous on n'a pas envie de se coltiner les populaires non plus – sauf Quatre, quoique là… –

On attend de se faire servir – ouais de se faire achever –

Ils attendent quoi ?

…

Ça sent bon ?

Je dois délirer.

Wu est en train de toucher sa couette.

Il rajuste sa chemise bleu G PTT.

Il remonte ses lunettes.

Oh-Oh…

¤

- J'ai entendu dire que la nouvelle star de ta classe avait emballé une tâche contre son casier ?

- Ouais, ça a fait le tour ! Mais ils n'ont pas dit qui était l'heureux élu… parce que Yuy je cracherais pas dessus…

¤

…

Hilde… elle sourit dans son t-shit tout gris et trop grand.

'l'est mimi.

Elle a eu E.P.S ce matin. Elle a eu le temps de se doucher, elle, elle refoule pas comme certains.

Je fais style de rien. Si je fais style de rien la converse peut faire stop.

¤

- N'empêche c'est qui la victime ? J'ai demandé et personne ne sait.

- Enfin Wu Fei ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est une tâche ! C'est normal qu'on ne sache pas ! Tu le sais pas depuis le temps ?

- Oui Schbeiker, tu as raison, j'avais oublié notre statut.

¤

Et ils éclatent de rire.

Le style de rien ne marche pas.

Ça sent vraiment bon…

¤

- N'empêche elle a de la chance… j'aurais vraiment pas dit non… 'l'est hot, intelligent…

- Il est doué en classe, c'est pas pareil.

¤

C'est la première fois que je l'ouvre.

J'ai l'eau à la bouche…

Je vais mourir, c'est sûr.

¤

- Bah alors Schbeiker, on en pince pour la star ? Remarque, vu qu'il a embrassé une tâche, tu as toutes tes chances ! Demande à Maxwell de te présenter !

- Pas idiot, Chang, pas idiot… Dis, Duo, tu me présenterais ?

- La pétassification ne t'irais pas, Hilde, vraiment pas.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. Alors tu me présenterais ?

¤

Une tâche n'est pas forcément calculée au sein de sa communauté.

¤

- Et puis je veux connaître ma rivale…

¤

Elle éclate de rire.

Elle n'est pas sérieuse c'est clair.

Wu Fei suit.

Et moi je rougis.

Ils cessent de se marrer et me matent un peu plus.

Wu hausse un sourcil.

Hilde écarquille les yeux, nan, nan y a pas moyen qu'on me mette dans l'histoire – même si j'y suis –

Chuis « la » rivale de personne. Je me suis fait ventouser sur un pari.

¤

- Ta rivale c'est Quatre.

- QUATRE s'est fait embrasser par Yuy ?

¤

Heureusement qu'il y a un bordel monstre sinon je crois qu'on nous aurait un peu remarqués.

La bouffe arrive.

Hmm… ça sent le couscous.

LE VRAI !

Bon à la cantine on aime le faux, c'est ce qu'ils font de mieux…

Mais là ça sent vraiment le vrai ! En espérant qu'il ait le goût ! Ok faut pas trop rêver mais bon.

¤

- Non, ce n'est pas logique. Ça se serait su, Schbeiker. Winner n'est PAS une tâche.

- Ah ça non, je suis du mauvais côté, celui des populaires…

¤

OO

Quatre ?

¤

- Winner, comment va ?

- Quatre ! Bah alors !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

¤

Ouais, je passe pas par quatre chemins.

Ha, ha, ha.

¤

- T'as détalé comme un lapin ! 'pas eu le temps de te dire que je mangeais ici. Et plusieurs fois par semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Mais… tu ne manges JAMAIS à la cantine et avec raison ? Serais-tu devenu fou, Winner ?

¤

C'est pas juste.

C'était le seul refuge où on me prendrait pas la tête avec le crush du moment.

Il va me bourrer le crâne.

Comme disait un grand chanteur, Oxmo Puccino : « jamaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis tu n'échapperas à l'opéra »

¤

- Non, non, pas fou, Wu Fei. Ou ptet fou amoureux…

¤

Et il a ce petit air rêveur alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi.

Les autres sont verts.

Moi j'ai l'habitude, enfin je crois.

¤

- Hein ? Encore ? Tu nous l'avais pas dit !

¤

C'est Hilde.

Wu le dit pas mais il le pense très fort.

Je me prends la tête dans la main.

¤

- Pourquoi tu t'infliges la cantine, Winner ?

- Parce que je voulais vous voir un peu plus…

- Tu nous voyais pas quand on bouffait chez toi ?

¤

Personne n'y croit.

¤

- Ok… c'est parce qu'il s'est inscrit à la cantine… je suis passé au bureau de la vie scolaire et je l'y ai croisé…

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as suivi, ouais…

- Non Duo : un populaire ne suit pas un autre populaire voyons, pourquoi faire ? Ils se retrouvent par pure coïncidence au même endroit, au même moment.

- Qui « il » ?

- Yuy… je crois ? est la cible de Winner, Schbeiker…

¤

On se fait servir un vrai couscous.

Miam !

Normal : on n'allait pas empoisonner Winner.

Il y a une pause syndicale pendant laquelle on savoure…

Mais je vois Hilde qui pose sa fourchette…

Le moment de vérité.

¤

- Ok. Mais ça me dit pas qui est la tâche qui s'est faîte galocher contre son casier !

¤

Quatre se tourne vers moi.

¤

- Tu leur as pas dit que c'était toi, Duo ?

- … ôO (Wu)

- ? (Hilde)

- T.T (moi…) je voudrais pas briser tes rêves, Hilde… mais tu serais la belle au bois dormant, il finirait le travail de la belle-doche…

¤

_Merde c'était Blanche-Neige ?_

_Je connais__ pas mes classiques…_

Il y a eu un moment de flottement, durant lequel un ange avec une bouée de sauvetage rouge accordé à son slip de bain aurait pu passer.

Mais non, personne pour me sauver.

Les deux tâches clignent des yeux avant de se marrer comme des baleines, Hilde, en larmes, s'appuyant contre Wu alors qu'il donne des coups de poing frénétiques sur la table et voir Wu se fendre la poire, c'est du spectacle.

Ils n'en peuvent plus. Apparemment la tête que je tire c'est quelque chose.

¤

Quatre leur explique un peu mieux le truc et ils sont consternés, y a pas d'autres mots.

Hilde dit qu'objectivement, Quatre devrait se fier à quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir des infos vu que c'est techniquement la cata.

Wu Fei a dit la même.

Quatre dit qu'il ne voit pas à qui demander et que de toutes façons, que j'ai eu « la bonne attitude » vis-à-vis de Yuy. Qu'il avait été loin et que j'avais pas baissé les yeux, ni rien, mais fait face.

Il dit que Bêêê-man a l'air d'être le genre de personne dont on doit gagner une forme de respect, même très, _très_ particulière, pour pouvoir obtenir de lui quelque chose de moins superficiel.

Que la preuve en est qu'il s'est installé à côté de moi en cours.

¤

Je lui dis que c'était pour m'emmerder et que je l'ai fait sortir. Et qu'il ne faut pas se croire dans un film. Qu'il m'attend forcément au tournant.

Il me répond que déjà, il _prend_ la peine de m'emmerder. « Un défi pour un défi », « qui fera plier qui », « testostérones en action »… « Alors qu'il ne calcule pas grand monde ». Et pour le tournant… j'ai du répondant n'est-ce pas ? Je baisse pas mon froc.

Je lui dis que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas regardé un vieux Hulk avec Lou Troufignard à la télé.

Ou un bon Hercule.

Hilde et moi on est plus que sceptiques.

Wu Fei… demande à voir ce que ça va donner et dit à Quatre qu'il « prend un gros risque ».

Et Quatre de répondre : « qui ne risque rien n'a rien. J'entrerai bientôt dans le jeu, là je pose les pions »

¤

Je vois que Quatre, qui souriait ouvertement, n'a plus le même sourire.

Il est un peu plus gêné…

Plus intimidé…

Oh…

Je regarde sur quoi les yeux de Surfer Boy se sont posés…

Yuy, bien-sûr.

Qui mange à la table de Barton, de Réléna et son grand frère Milliardo - le soupçonné ex de Quatre - et d'une brune que je ne connais pas.

A trois tables en face de nous.

¤

Il est en train de couper méthodiquement sa merguez…

Les yeux sur moi.

Y a des tables pas tout à fait remplies en face.

…

…

…

¤

Comme on est placés, c'est pas Quatre qu'il regarde.

Et puis il aurait aucune raison de vouloir le castrer, lui.

Il faut vraiment qu'on expédie cette expo.

Vite.

Ma tête a beau le ranger dans la catégorie des chieurs, mon corps ben… il sait plus ce qu'il veut.

Il a haï son haleine de phoque au début.

Puis il l'a bien aimé – ça a couvert largement mon pet aux chiottes –

Et il a bien aimé l'incident aussi…

Ce type a vraiment quelque chose.

¤

Tout à l'heure quand j'ai détalé… il a fallu que j'oublie que j'avais une érection.

C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à autres choses, je pouvais pas me ramener à la cantine avec une épée dans la poche.

C'est pas permis.

Et ça fait deux fois…

Et merde… je suis gay… c'est sûr… 'tain je pouvais pas m'en apercevoir avec Wu Fei ?

¤

Il met la merguez dans sa bouche et la mange proprement, petit bout par petit bout, alors que Réléna, à côté de lui, rit beaucoup.

C'est une bonne vivante.

Puis il passe la langue sur ses lèvres.

Lentement.

_Une semaine que je l'observe… ce qu'il a fait hier m'a ralenti à défaut de stoppé. Merdum._

Et là…

¤

Et j'oublie le baiser 100 pour 100 pur chèvre.

Et je pense au défi des toilettes.

A ses mains me rhabillant.

A sa bouche, frôlant ma peau.

Au t-shirt que je dois brûler.

Et il mange encore…

C'est ptet pas moi qu'il regarde en fait.

La seule chose qui est sûre c'est que _moi _je le regarde.

Et là je ne sais pas qui de nous deux je déteste le plus…

parce que _je_ le regarde et que là, je n'arrive plus

à détourner les yeux.

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Je ne sais toujours pas alors quand je fais, je fais : là c'est de la chance ! Espérons que ça continue !

On verra bien !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ la fic à chap ne me fait plus peur XD ¤


	5. Ceux qui y croient encore

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en six/sept parties. Pitié Luna, Olivs, épargnez-moi XDDD. STOP XDDD !**

**Rating pour celui-là : M**

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un… le souci…**

**Câlins micis : à mon petit poulpe XD, à mon tit padawan ! Bisouuus et bon courage, à ma Lunanamoi, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith pour la zénifier.**

**Micis**** reviews : Tip', ptite-clad, obscura, Shima-Chan, Caramelon (abdo-girl powa), Ruines, Black Sharne, pti bou, Aki-no-sabaku, Selenna, Magical Girl Kiki, Yuna, Setsu' (mici toi ! un tit mot pour te dire que chaque détail, dérisoire, débile ou non compte ici (c vrai en + lol) Traîner avec des mecs au collège/lycée m'aura appris un truc : ce sont VRAIMENT mais VRAIMENT des barbares entre eux XD. Bon courage pour la suite de tes fics et bisous !)**

**Lexique : pour les lecteurs francophones ¤ recâlins à ma Lunananamoi ¤ qui n'ont pas forcément le même cursus et autres qui ne comprennent pas les sigles :** **dans les chaps précédents.**

**Note importante XDDD : ****suite à l'intervention de tulag, ex gymnaste de surcroît - merciii - pour la remercier de l'implication physique de ses vérification - pouffe - et pour permettre à Duo de garder son intégrité XDDD, je rectifie le saut ! Chez moi un flip arrière se faisait sans les mains au sol XD et au passage le flip avant existe ! Je suis une inculte XD 'zou !**

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère)**

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre V : « Ceux qui y croient encore devraient arrêter d'écouter du Lara Fabian »**

¤

**Petite maison sans prairie de papy Francis et mamie Hélène Maxwell, 14h00, le lendemain de « l'affaire des toilettes »**

**Chambre de Donatello Maxwell**

¤

Bon.

Yuy ne devrait pas tarder à ramener ses fesses.

J'ai le crâne en ballon de basket.

J'suis tellement dans le cosmos qu'on me demande qui je suis, là, je réponds « Mickey Mouse ».

…

Il fout quoi, là ?

Suis pas pressé de le voir, mais pressé d'en finir.

Si ça pouvait se passer comme hier après-midi, ce serait nickel.

R.A.S.

¤

Après la cantine c'était tranquille – deux heures d'anglais et une heure et demie de japonais –

Yuy ne s'est pas mis à côté de moi comme en lettres. A la base le coup des lettres c'était pas normal. Mais est-ce que lèvres-en-feu était normal ?

Il s'est installé à sa place habituelle pour presque tous les cours : près de Réléna.

Il est pas con non plus : elle est très bonne en anglais et comme c'est une pure brêle en jap, c'est donnant-donnant.

¤

En plus on avait « devoir sur table » surprise dans les deux matières – les barbares - mais pour nous les tâches, c'est jamais une surprise puisqu'on connaît nos cours, quoi.

Et ces deux-là… ils ont pompé l'un sur l'autre comme des pauvres crevards.

Ils m'ont trop fait pitié à jeter des coups d'œil en loucedé pour voir si les profs les grilleraient.

J'ai admiré les gouttelettes de sueur qui coulaient du fond de teint de Réléna – elle avait un côté du visage on aurait dit the Mask - et j'ai kiffé le tomber de gomme systématique de Yuy…

alors qu'il utilisait un stylo plume…

C'était tellement urgent de la ramasser cette gomme quasi-neuve… vachement utile mais bon.

Je riais dans ma barbe – merde j'en n'ai pas n'aurais-je donc aucune virilité ? – en fait j'ai trois poils mais bon… un jour je serais velu, un jour je serais un homme, un vrai comme dirait papy…

¤

J'aurais adoré qu'on les enflamme, comme la bonne tâche que je suis.

Enfin, qu'on enflamme Yuy, à la base je m'en fous un peu de Réléna, elle m'a rien fait.

Mais bon, même pas.

Du coup, c'est moi que les profs surveillaient parce que je devenais suspect à trop mater ce qu'ils faisaient. Pourtant j'étais plus discret qu'eux.

Putain ! Vous avez Quatre à gauche là-bas - trop fatigué pour réfléchir - qui recopie tranquillement son cahier et Barton – qui a perdu la plupart de ses neurones dans son pari à la con - avec la plus grosse anti-sèche de l'UNIVERS : LE BOUQUIN !

Et c'est MOI que vous matez ? Moi qui regarde la rangée du milieu alors que je suis contre le mur, que si je vois ce qu'ils écrivent j'ai des yeux bioniques ?

Moi qui porte les lunettes les plus navrantes de l'espace ? Elles sont noires, rectangulaires et avec les bords assez épais. Simples mais LA, quoi. C'est pas comme si on les voyait PAS.

Les profs peuvent être cultissimement et astronomiquement cosmiquement cons et/ou mirros : ce n'est PAS une légende urbaine.

Et c'était moi la face de taupe.

¤

Je suis une tâche : c'est pas moi qu'il faut surveiller, je suis censé incarner le droit chemin !

Always prepared comme diraient les vénérables porteurs de capotes.

Tâche is good.

Hmph.

On m'entend dire ça on s'imagine des trucs alors que je suis 100 pour 100 puceau, extra-vierge comme l'olive. On me vendrait que je rapporterais une fortune, paraît que je suis tellement le seul dans mon cas que je suis à la limite du prototype.

« Il est le seul, il est l'unique »

Je suis…

La sentinelle des puceaux.

Je suis…

La honte de la famille comme m'appelle gentiment mon papy.

Je suis persécuté.

Il va me jeter des pierres tellement il en a marre que je quéquette pas !

L'est plus gêné que moi !

¤

Hmph.

'ferait mieux d'aller polir son dentier, ça me ferait des vacances.

Je l'adore mais ses «'Natello tu as dix-huit ans. A ton âge…. »

_Il était beau comme un enfant, fort comme un homme…_

C'est cela, ouais.

A mon âge c'est mamie qui t'as dépucelé alors t'es gentil mais tes rêves de gloire de super tombeur tu me les refiles pas :

Désolé papy,

je ne serais jamais le Rocco Siffredi des Maxwell.

Sans rancune ?

Ouais ce mec a traversé les siècles. Celui qui, rien qu'en baissant son froc, réussit à ranger tous les autres gars – et même ceux qui y croyait encore jusque-là - dans la catégorie des cotons-tiges.

_Le monastère ne me fait plus peur._

_Ce n'est pas un chemin de terreur._

_Mamie parfois s'ennuie…_

_Papy n'assure plus au…_

_Oops__ ? Too much infomation !_

¤

Je commence à peine à capter pourquoi dans les rares films de cul qu'on a regardé entre TCC - Tâches Conscientes de leur état de Constipation (communément appelés jeunes, puceaux et verts de l'être), pourquoi je matais plus le mec et ses grimaces d'extases.

Quand j'y pense… la gueule de Wu Fei… le pauvre il était tout blanc, comme ses cannes, on avait quoi… 16 ans ?

Wu Fei a dit que non. Il a dit que Mei Ran - la fille avec laquelle il avait conclu ET rompu l'an dernier - avait dit qu'il était beau quand il prenait son pied.

Hilde avait répondu que Mei avait du fermer les yeux très fort ou, était partie et revenue du coma le plus rapide de l'histoire et pas par orgasme.

Wu Fei lui a fait savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas essayé, que ce n'était pas très honorable de parler sans savoir.

Bonne perche. (j'ai pas essayé)

Hilde la prendrait ptet un jour. Il aurait pu mettre un nœud autour parce que moi on me présente la chose comme ça, il peut se faire un joli nœud pap au bout.

¤

N'empêche…

si c'est vraiment comme ça, comme dans « les exploits de Big Danny Boy », qu'est-ce qu'on peut être moche quand on jouit. Ça part en live grave.

Déjà qu'à la base je ne ressemble à rien - une taupe comme dirait Yuy, mais là….

Une chance que j'ai quitté les bagues il y a six mois, c'est déjà un truc moche de moins. J'ai plus un grillage dans la bouche, je retrouve plus de « danger, chien méchant » anonyme collé sur mon casier.

C'était au XXè s que c'était à la mode et c'est bien un des rares trucs qui me rende complètement ANTI-NOSTALGIQUE du passé.

Musiques je veux bien, films je veux bien aussi, barbelés et acné pas moyen.

OUAIS l'acné n'existe plus. Il a fallu arriver en AC pour éradiquer efficacement le fléau des jeunes.

Mais alors… pourquoi de temps en temps j'ai encore des chtars de l'impossible ? Le genre comète au milieu du front, étoile filante qui te rend même toi, la tâche ultimissime, parfaitement visible aux yeux ébahis des bovins de ta classe ?

¤

Quand quelqu'un appelle « hey, bouton ? » tu sais que c'est toi, même si tu ne réponds pas. 'toutes façons ça peut être que toi, t'es grillé comme une ampoule.

Et ça, ça tue n'importe qui. Tâches et populaires sont à peu près égaux devant les boutons et sont cent pour cent d'accord sur un point :

le G prix Nobel de sciences, le professeur J, avait encore du pain sur la planche…

J'ai jamais autant pensé au sexe – et un peu aux relations – de toute ma vie. Tout ça concentré en une semaine.

Et je suis un mec : d'après Freud je suis censé penser à ma tite quéquette toutes les cinq secondes.

Les choses peuvent changer en quelques jours.

Faudrait ptet que j'en parle à Quatre… pas du problème Yuy, non, il est dans la catégorie « j'ai compris grâce à toi, tu sers plus à rien, casse-toi ».

Juste qu'il m'explique un peu plus comment ça marche avec les garçons, que j'apprenne un truc ou deux.

Parce que même si on parle de tout et de rien, même si on est amis, c'est pas comme s'il nous avait expliqué par le menu ce qu'il faisait entre les draps.

Mais bon, on est LOIN d'en être là.

¤

Après les cours j'ai filé à la bibliothèque – avec Boulet-Man (Quatre -.-, ça vous étonne ?) Faut dire que la bibliothèque est aux antipodes de chez moi et que je n'ai PAS de voiture même si j'ai mon permis – et on a choisi des livres pour la disserte sur la passion sans illusions blablabla.

On a pris : « Le Traité des passions » de DESCARTES, « Ethique » de SPINOZA, « L'Avenir d'une illusion » de FREUD, « Fragments d'un discours amoureux » de BARTHES et le « De l'amour » de STENDHAL.

Ça va m'occuper un bout, après avoir diagonalisé à fond, mais intelligemment, si je lis deux pages je vais me rétamer de toute ma puissance tâchissime.

Ouais la diagonale. Parce que je vais pas me taper tout ça en une nuit, je suis un rat de bibliothèque, pas une termite.

¤

Pour l'exposé sur la mauvaise foi, il nous fallait juste la biographie complète de Sartre vu qu'on avait déjà le bouquin. Oui, c'est vu par Sartre et ça nous sauve de la super longue et barbante comparaison entre auteurs. On va pouvoir réduire. Avec un peu de chance Yuy ne ramènera pas la même bio. On aurait ptet dû se concerter pour voir ce qu'on prenait. Mais pour cela il aurait fallu lui parler plus. On se débrouillera avec les doublons.

¤

Quatre m'a donc fait un énième lavage de cerveau, me suppliant encore de « faire un effort », qu'il était « sûr que tout se passerait bien » et que j'arriverais bien à « caser une phrase ou deux »…

« Même des miettes », « il se contenterait de miettes »…

« Il était vraiment trop canon… t'as vu comment il dit « présent » à l'appel ? »… « oh ce serait trop génial qu'il soit gay aussi… et on pourrait ptet »… et il a eu un regard lubrique.

Je lui ai répondu « stop ! Je veux pas le savoir »

Et il m'a répondu que j'étais « le seul auquel il pouvait vraiment en parler… » C'est chiant quand c'est comme ça.

Je lui ai surtout dit que, blague à part, Yuy ne me le dirait certainement pas s'il était gay. Que ça ne se disait pas comme ça, que lui-même nous l'avait dit parce qu'on était ses amis. Des vrais.

¤

Quatre m'a dit qu'il avait un espoir : un baiser raté, dégueulasse, 100 pour 100 pur chèvre pouvait être un peu plus qu'un pari. (Bon il s'est arrêté à « baiser » et moi j'ai complété puisque je l'ai vécu)

Que les garçons ne s'embrassaient pas comme ça. Même si Yuy ne me le disait pas qu'il était gay… tant qu'il ne dirait pas le contraire, il aurait un espoir.

Et même s'il disait le contraire il demandait à voir.

Quatre était obstiné.

¤

Je lui ai dit que les acteurs le faisaient bien de s'embrasser et qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément goûté à la carotte. Que Yuy voulait gagner son pari à n'importe quel prix et qu'il était prêt à tout pour ça.

Qu'il était déterminé.

Il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé dans les toilettes puisqu'il était sorti très vite à cause de lui.

Il l'avait vu entrer.

Oh… je comprenais mieux le « oh… Oh ! »

¤

J'ai dû lui dire qu'il m'avait viré des toilettes… mais je ne lui ai pas dit comment. Ça la fout mal quand même.

Et ça la fout mal parce que j'ai mauvaise confiance alors que je l'avais pas vraiment sur le moment.

Et si quelqu'un le lui avait dit, tant pis, je pouvais toujours nier : la HONTE quoi.

Quatre m'a alors répondu que pour réussir à me déloger il avait dû y aller fort.

Je lui ai dit en souriant que je n'avais plus envie et que de toutes façons, j'avais laissé un pet bien fleuri en souvenir.

¤

Il a rigolé, puis re supplié d'au moins tenter de lui soutirer des infos, qu'il me revaudrait ça, qu'il me le promettait.

Qu'il lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil. J'avais compris, merci, pas besoin de me mettre encore plus la pression.

Quatre avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il était vraiment dedans.

Il était vraiment manipulateur.

Il était vraiment mon ami donc…

J'étais vraiment dans la merde. Et plus ça allait, plus je m'enlisais.

Mais c'est pas comme si je le savais pas.

¤

En rentrant j'ai déposé mes bouquins, éteint mon portable pour échapper au briefing, prévenu mes grands-parents que je n'étais là pour personne. PERSONNE. Sauf urgence. Et que ni Quatre, ni Hilde, ni Wu n'étaient des urgences.

Je voulais vraiment pas qu'on me prenne plus la tête que ça.

Et puis j'avais une disserte à faire : y avait que l'exposé qui était commun. Si Yuy croyait qu'on allait partager ça aussi, il pouvait se brosser à s'arracher la peau.

C'est pas parce que je suis attiré et que je l'admets que c'est la fête à pouët-pouët.

Le seul truc que je vais faire c'est me débarrasser de cette idée comme on lâche une caisse après avoir vaillamment lutté. Dans la douleur mais soulagement total.

* * *

Me suis endormi comme une merde et réveillé sur ma disserte terminée, avec un mal de tronche carabiné. Il était midi.

Me suis douché et habillé capo : bas de jogging noir large, marcel blanc assez moulant – aussi blanc que moi -.

Me suis lavé les cheveux aussi, parce qu'ils puaient la clope. Même si je sais que je les relaverais sûrement ce soir et demain parce qu'ils pueraient la sueur et la poussière.

Oui, les cheveux peuvent sentir la sueur. Ça transpire ces choses-là.

Je les laisse sécher à l'air libre, là – vu la masse c'est interminable mais c'est encore la meilleure solution pour pas les casser. Oui j'y tiens, moi les grunge je les écoute, je les imite pas -

J'ai tout mis en place. Bouquins, feuilles et bouteilles d'eau. Pas de bouffe, je nourris pas mon ennemi. Minimum vital ça suffit, il ramène son matos.

Je bosserais de mon lit deux-places avec mon laptop et lui se mettrait au bureau, en espérant qu'il ramène le sien, sinon il se démerde.

Et puis avec la vue sur son dos ce sera un peu plus facile de poser des questions pour Quatre. Vu que je suis une tâche il ne se tournera pas pour me répondre.

Faudra que je me calme niveau vanne. Je fais un effort pour toi, Quatre, pour faire de mon mieux parce que t'y tiens et t'as beau me lourder, t'as beau abuser, t'es mon pote.

Mais il a pas intérêt à me chercher. Vraiment pas intérêt.

¤

C'est dans la chambre qu'on va bosser et j'aurais préféré la salle à manger : j'ai lutté très fort pour me débarrasser de mes grands-parents, mais c'est aujourd'hui qu'il y a le traditionnel « bal du bridge et des bridges ».

Ouais c'est le samedi qu'il y a le « bal des dentiers et des dents sur pivots »: G Polydent surperstar, dentiers connexion.

Tous les copains de papy et mamie se retrouvent pour faire un bridge, innocente partie de cartes, hein ?

Ouais, c'est ça : ils se retrouvent à faire en une journée tout ce que les médecins leur interdit pour leur bien – les alcools à la « pine du grand-père », fumer des cigares comme des cow-boys, bouffer des trucs bourrés de cholestérol… - ils se lâchent quoi. Une fois, en rentrant de capo, Wu et moi on les a retrouvés défaits et heureux sous une trentaine de paquets de chips. C'était l'aquarium total.

J'avais trop honte, je serais JAMAIS comme ça plus tard. Mamie m'a dit que c'était ce qu'elle disait avant de perdre ses illusions – en même temps que ses dents de sagesse -

¤

Je viens d'une famille de fous furieux mais bon… c'est pas comme si je le savais pas non plus.

Ils squattent le salon et donc, pas moyen de bosser là.

Il y a au moins un bon point : ils n'essaieraient pas d'entrer systématiquement dans la chambre pour nous apporter des biscuits et du lait (mamie) ou pour papy, de tâter le terrain en demandant à mon camarade de me « persuader » que c'était bien d'avoir des activités de mon âge… une petite copine… « parce que vous savez, à votre âge »…

Et d'entrer dans le vif du sujet : « toi t'as pas une tête de puceau contrairement à certains »

…

* * *

Je suis hyper tenté de faire le plan de l'expo…

Juste un plan de secours, au cas où…

Nan, nan.

Nan.

Ce serait trop facile.

Nan.

¤

Connard n'est pas encore là et j'ai pas son numéro, je sais pas ce qu'il fait ni où il est.

Bon.

En attendant je vais faire des exercices de capo, ça va me calmer un peu.

S'il vient trop tard je le vire, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

¤

Je me lève et je m'étire longuement, comme un chat sauf que je suis debout sur mes deux pieds.

J'attache mes cheveux vite-fait avec le lacet de ma chaussure qui traîne sur la table de chevet, près de mon pieu et qui a atterri là on se demande pourquoi.

On s'en fout, j'ai pas le temps de chercher un chouchou. Et le lacet il est propre, il sent le G Skip Progress.

¤

Je mets la musique : un rythme brésilien, juste des percus tic-TIC, TIC-tic-TIC, TIC-tic-TIC…

(Mon dieu, je revois le ta-ti-ta ti-toum, ta-tikita tikitoum de ma prof de musique au collège… et je la trouvais ridicule…)

Je m'échauffe précautionneusement – je suis encore décalqué du cours de l'avant-veille – puis je commence les mouvements jeté de jambe, saut à l'équerre en gardant le rythme, toujours… le rythme est la clé…

faut que je fasse attention quand même : j'ai de la place dans la chambre mais pas à ce point.

¤

La capo est une danse/art martial brésilien – Sport national au Brésil au XXè siècle - où l'on se sert essentiellement des jambes, un peu comme au Tae-kwon-doe.

En fait, c'est un art martial déguisé en danse créé à la base pour permettre aux esclaves de se défendre sans qu'on grille le truc.

Moi j'ai commencé à en faire parce que j'aime bien la musique de la capo, à la base.

C'est plus tard que j'ai su que la musique se combinait à des figures, une choré. J'ai vu à la télé et j'ai trouvé ça très chouette alors j'ai voulu apprendre, quoi.

J'étais content, je pouvais me défouler tranquille en tapant des percussions, en chantant comme une casserole tout en faisant des bonds, dans un sport où il y a compétition sans animosité. Le but est de te dépasser, pas d'écraser. Le but est d'offrir un beau spectacle en comprenant ton partenaire de danse.

¤

C'est hyper physique comme truc, ça demande beaucoup, beaucoup. Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'en ai un peu rien à foutre de l'E.P.S.

J'en fais depuis que j'ai 12 ans, le niveau de difficulté augmentant avec les années ben tiens. A 12 ans en capo tu fais pas les mêmes choses qu'à 18.

Je suis ceinture bleue, à deux ceintures de la ceinture rouge du « maître ».

Je suis assez doué le prof a dit, bah je travaille beaucoup : j'y vais trois fois par semaine.

Ceinture bleue ça peut paraître beaucoup en six ans mais en même temps c'est peu.

¤

Il faut au minimum une quinzaine d'années pour passer maître – certains essaient toute leur vie !

Et quand t'es maître tu dois tout connaître des règles, des rythmes, des chants – là j'ai ENORMEMENT de boulot, je connais à peu près les chants, sinon j'aurais pas passé les ceintures, mais pour certains….

Putain… pourquoi j'ai mué moi… – et tu dois créer tes instruments de musique – je suis manuel donc ça peut se faire un jour… mais on en est pas là.

* * *

Je passe ma jambe au dessus de ma tête et je recommence un jeté.

Une fois,

Deux fois

Et…

Oh. Putain…

Mon pied droit – et ma chaussette toute blanche – sont retenus en otage par une main avec de sacrés réflexes parce que vu l'angle, il se le prenait en full force.

Merde je l'ai pas entendu entrer.

MERDE JE L AI PAS ENTENDU ENTRER.

MERDE ! JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR QUI LUI A OUVERT -.-

Vu l'odeur que je perçois, l'aquarium a commencé…

La porte est entrouverte.

Il entre complètement.

Je fais du cloche-pied arrière.

Je suis le 2be3 de l'AC.

¤

Il retient toujours mon pied.

Il le dévie pour me regarder moi.

Il a un sourire moqueur.

Il a été chez le coiffeur, ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts.

Il sent bon.

Il est rasé.

Il a un t-shirt gris. Un bon, un G Gap, pas comme le mien.

Il a son sac à dos de cours, je le vois à l'anse.

Je regarde pas ce qu'il porte en bas, ça le fait pas.

Je vais jarreter mon pied.

Il le retient.

¤

- Eh ben, Noisette… c'est comme ça que t'accueilles un pote ?

- Je suis pas ton pote.

¤

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Connard.

¤

- Chuis pas le tien non plus. Pourtant c'est « un pote » que ton grand-père a dit…

¤

Non…

Non

Noooooooooooooooooooooooon

Soyons brave.

¤

- Mon grand-père déconne grave en mode week-end. Si t'as un cerveau tu l'écoutes pas.

- Il a dit qu'il espérait que son petit « 'natello »…

¤

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON pas ça !

Je dégage ma cheville et je lui donne un aller-retour plante des pieds/revers du pied sur les joues.

Pas trop fort.

Je repose mon pied au sol et je vais pour retourner sur le lit.

¤

- On s'en fout de ce que dit papy.

¤

WWW. IN THE WIND .com

¤

- Tu sais pas prévenir de l'heure à laquelle t'arrives ? Tu t'es perdu ?

¤

DO YOU SEE THE LIGHT ?

DO YOU ENTRAVER LE CHANGEMENT DE SUJET ?

No choice.

Il me regarde avec un micro-air de surprise dans les yeux.

Il a de gros réflexes, ok.

Mais moi aussi, quoi.

Il secoue la tête et me répond.

¤

- A quel moment t'as fixé une heure ? Tu m'as dit « dans l'après-midi » et me voici. De quoi tu te plains ?

¤

Non mais il se croit où…

…

Merde il a raison…

Bonnes résolutions…

Penser Quatre…

Admettre qu'il a pas vraiment tors et passer à autres choses…

¤

- Et ton numéro je l'ai pas pauvre tâche.

¤

Oh putain….

Je relève la jambe et le cloue contre la porte, la plante du pied sur la poitrine.

¤

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tâche ?

¤

Je remonte mon pied vers sa gorge.

Il me sourit.

¤

- Elle me dit que son pied pue.

- …

¤

**Je me recule légèrement, par surprise, le pied toujours tendu… mais il ne le touche plus.**

Yuy en profite pour me mettre un coup sous le talon, ce qui surélève ma jambe hyper vite.

J'ai juste le temps de tenter un **salto** arrière pour atterrir sur mes pieds.

**C'était tendu dans la position, je pouvais que me rétamer… Mais j'ai réussi. Ché pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai réussi.**

2be3 je vous dis !

¤

J'ai les cheveux qui se sont détachés.

Et mes lunettes ne sont pas tombées cette fois.

Wow, résistance…

Je ramasse le lacet sans le regarder et je lui mets un vent.

Je suis près de mon lit.

¤

- …

- Je suis pas venu pour te laminer la gueule mais pour faire un expo. Et toi tu m'agresses. Si tu veux on peut se rixer mais j'ai préféré lâcher l'affaire, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

¤

Comment me faire passer pour le taré du coin en dix secondes chrono.

J'arrête la musique.

J'ai pas fait exprès la première fois qu'il s'est pris mon pied et il le sait.

Il me cherche.

Mais bon.

On va entamer l'expo et REUSSIR à changer de sujet.

¤

- Pose ton cul sur la chaise, face bureau et sors ce que t'as ramené. Je bosse sur mon pieu. Et… j'ai pas fait exprès la première fois. T'avais qu'à frapper.

¤

Voilà je l'ai dit.

Il ferme les yeux et je vois les veines de ses tempes se gorger en savourant. Puis il s'assoit au bureau et sors ses affaires. Il est quand même déterminé à faire cet expo. Cool. Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on terminera. Il rouvre les yeux. Il croit qu'il impressionne qui ?

Il fait pivoter la chaise vers moi.

¤

- J'ai frappé, ducon. T'avais qu'à pas mettre la musique à fond.

¤

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver…

Me détourne du lit.

J'avance vers lui.

¤

- Allo ? Je suis chez moi, ici, je fais encore ce que je veux. T'avais qu'à frapper plus fort.

- Attends, je me prends un pied dans la gueule et je dois dire merci en plus ? Tu veux apprendre à voler ?

¤

Je siffle lentement.

Je vais me le faire.

Son regard est noir.

Parfait, il sera accordé à son futur cocard.

Il se lève.

¤

- Wow. Viens-y, viens m'apprendre, toi qui te sens agressé chez moi. Tu te sens trop. Je vais te parler d'agression, moi.

- Moi, les noisettes, je les écrase.

¤

On va se mettre sur la gueule…

Faut pas nous mettre dans la même pièce…

Mais on le savait, hein ?

www . vidagedesac .com

Il s'avance vers moi.

Je suis à deux doigts de lui foutre un coup de genoux dans les burnes.

¤

- Je t'emmerde. J'ai pas demandé à faire cet expo. J'ai pas demandé à ce que tu me roules une pelle. J'ai pas demandé à ce que tu remontes mon froc. Et tu viens parler d'agression ?

- …

- Si t'as des réclamations, fais-les à mon cul et attends-toi à ce qu'il te réponde en fanfare. Si t'es pas content tu dégages.

¤

lalaaa

On avance pas.

On avance pas…

Mais on se déteste, fallait pas s'attendre aussi à ce que ce soit la promenade de santé.

¤

Je ferme les yeux.

Allez, c'est bon, faut que je me calme.

Faut trouver un truc.

Un truc qui nous permette de faire l'expo…

Et un truc qui me permette d'avoir des infos pour Quatre, aussi.

Il faut trouver.

Vite.

¤

Ou je vais lui en coller une parce que ça va pas le faire !

Ou il va me pulvériser aussi… j'ai des capacités mais je suis pas « el gringo », l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Ça va faire très mal des deux côtés…

Il se retourne sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres, toujours.

Il est en train de ranger ses affaires.

J'inspire.

Je le regarde.

Je pose ma main sur son bras, le stoppant dans son rangement.

¤

- Attends. J'ai vidé mon sac, je m'excuserai pas pour ça, comme tu t'es pas excusé de m'avoir humilié en live.

- Et tu peux t'asseoir dur dessus…

¤

Sourire narquois.

Je me retiens.

Il le faut.

Je retire ma main.

¤

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me pousser à bout, Yuy. Pas là.

¤

re sourire narquois.

Mais il cherche quoi ?

¤

- Ecoute. Tu te rassois. On va commencer et terminer ce putain d'exposé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ok ? _On peut__ pas se blairer, ça va être chaud._

- C'est clair… ça va être chaud.

¤

…

J'aime pas son regard.

Y a plus de colère là.

C'est un pervers ce type ?

Il adore déstabiliser.

Je dois le faire chier quand même. Je dois être un des rares qu'il ne fait pas plier…

Non pas un des rares.

Je dois être le seul.

Je dois vraiment lui changer pas mal de truc…

J'enchaîne.

¤

- Raison de plus pour se bouger le fion. Parce que d'une on n'a pas le choix et de deux on n'a pas toute la journée.

- …

¤

Toujours ce petit regard…

Le mec s'amuse…

Ça l'amuse tout ça…

_« joue le jeu »…_

J'ai l'impression que, quoi que je fasse, j'entre dans son jeu… je ne veux pas jouer mais je joue quand même…

Honnêtement je l'ai plus calculé ces dernières vingt-quatre heures que toute ma classe en six mois.

C'est trop.

Je me serais presque dit que c'est ça l'enjeu… si je n'étais pas une tâche. Et une tâche n'est pas, n'a jamais été ne sera jamais qu'un enjeu certes… mais de moqueries.

La vérité est que je n'en sais rien.

Mais pour le moment, on a plus urgent.

Je conclus.

¤

- On va faire une trêve. No vannes, no emmerdes, no que dalle pendant qu'on prépare ce putain de truc…

- …

- Si ça te va pas, on fait l'expo chacun de son côté et le prof se démerde. 'plus le temps de faire mumuse avec toi. Plus de travail tout seul ? Mais je bosse toute l'année, un truc de plus, un truc de moins…

¤

Je bluffe.

C'est toujours mieux d'avoir le boulot allégé.

Je suis une tâche, pas un con.

Il me sourit.

¤

- Tu bluffes Noisette, tu bluffes… mais t'as pas tort. On peut faire une trêve, pour la _bonne cause_.

¤

Sa voix est…

Il vient vers moi et me tend la main pour que je la serre.

Je la regarde.

Je regarde son pantalon…

Enfin son bermuda beige.

Il a les cuisses musclées…

Et les jambes dorées.

Regarder la main.

LA

MAIN.

Et la serrer en faisant style de rien.

¤

- Ouais. Et oublie le « Noisette ».

¤

Sa main est chaude.

Il me la serre délicatement.

¤

- Si je veux…

¤

Il me la serre très fort.

BORDEL il va me briser les doigts.

¤

- … Noisette. « Noisette » ne faisait pas parti de la trêve.

¤

C'est pas parce que j'ai mal que je sais pas serrer une main comme un con – comme un homme en pleine démonstration de force -. Et je vais lui faire comprendre que j'ai pas une poigne de libellule.

Je serre.

Je crois qu'on a tous les deux envie de pleurer mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédons.

Je réponds, le sourire aux lèvres.

¤

- Dans ce cas… « ptit branleur » ne fait pas parti de la trêve… non plus. Je crois que même en trêve « je te les briserais » comme t'as dit ? jusqu'au bout.

- A la fin de la journée, Noisette… je te garantis que tu ne m'appelleras plus « ptit » branleur. Je n'ai rien de petit.

¤

On se relâche la main et il part s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Je me retiens de souffler sur la main très fort.

Je constate qu'il a mis son laptop sur la table avec sa main gauche.

Il est droitier.

Héhé.

Je commence à griffonner des trucs avec la main droite, enfin je tente.

Je suis ambidextre même si je préfère utiliser la main gauche.

Et la main gauche elle tient un bouquin, là.

Un point partout.

Balle au centre.

Me lève.

Ouvre mon placard.

Prend la pommade.

Me passe le G Voltarène sur les doigts.

Le file à Yuy, sans toutes ses capacités il ne pourrait pas bosser, après tout.

Il prend la pommade et ne me dit pas merci, d'ailleurs je le demande pas.

Il me dit juste :

¤

- C'est un exposé sur la mauvaise foi vue par Sartre et pas vraiment sur Sartre lui-même. Vu que t'es une tâche t'as déjà lu le livre. Moi je l'ai lu parce que mon professeur particulier me l'a conseillé.

¤

Je lève les yeux au ciel, enfin, au plafond, lui a le nez sur l'écran de son laptop :

¤

- Ouais… on s'en tape. J'ai capoeira à 19h30 alors active.

¤

No calcul :

¤

- On va faire chacun de notre côté une forme de fiche de lecture. On va recouper nos conclusions et synthétiser, puis jeter un œil sur ce que d'autres écrivains/philosophes ont dit et on vérifie sur le net, histoire d'étayer notre conclusion.

¤

Il a lu le bouquin ! Ok il est court mais je m'attendais à lutter pour pas faire tout le boulot.

Et il a raison, de cette manière on a plus de chance de ne pas passer à côté d'un détail important.

J'ai affaire à un connard, brise-burnes, certes…

Mais travailleur.

Je lui dis.

¤

- Pas con. Banco.

¤

Il me répond :

¤

- Loin d'être con.

¤

Je laisse passer.

Et on bosse, bordel.

On bosse.

Enfin.

* * *

Il est 18h30 et j'ai capo à 19h30. On va bientôt s'arrêter.

On a fini en plus. On n'a plus qu'à réécrire la conclusion et ce sera correct.

Il bosse vite et bien.

Il est toujours au bureau et je suis assis sur mon lit, le portable sur les cuisses, le dos au mur.

On s'est pas entretués.

¤

On s'est à peine parlés.

Pas de vannes, pas de réflexions à deux balles juste des « t'en penses quoi Noisette » et « non, Noisette, je crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut dire », « Noisette » que je laissais passer. Ce serait juste pour aujourd'hui.

Et moi qui répondais « Ok », « non la forme est trop brute », « Oui, c'est pas idiot », « nan, nan, ça va pas passer »

On a bu nos bouteilles d'eau tranquille et il a pas réclamé à manger.

A mon avis il savait qu'il se ferait jeter en l'air. Il y avait des limites à la « trêve »

¤

On en est à finaliser quand on est interrompu par des « tu triches, Francis ! Espère de vielle fripouille ! » et des « Mais Howie c'est pas de ma faute si tu joues mal » « Muhahahaahaa »

…

Même avec la porte fermée c'est pas possible, quoi.

On s'est coltiné leurs pointes de rire pendant 4h00. L'iroquois est arrivé à 14h30.

¤

Je propose à Yuy de mettre un peu de musique pour couvrir le truc. Oui « propose » parce que c'est une trêve donc no prise de têtes avec mes goûts particuliers.

Il fait pivoter sa chaise pour me regarder.

Il me demande ce que j'ai.

¤

Je lui dis « essentiellement des trucs du XXè siècle ou des musiques de capo, ou des musiques zen, que je mets quand je fais mon stretching. »

Il me dit « ok pour le stretch, y a des chances qu'on ait les mêmes ».

Je hausse un sourcil. Il est musclé ok : il fait du sport pourquoi pas, mais qu'on se mette les mêmes musiques pour faire du stretch… . Bon, y en a pas 36, c'est pas ça.

C'est le fait qu'il admette qu'il ait un truc en commun avec moi.

Je suis censé être une tâche et il est censé m'ignorer royal, tenter de m'humilier ou se foutre de ma gueule. On n'est pas censés avoir un point commun hormis les cours et le fait qu'on soit tous les deux des mecs.

C'est pas parce que mon attirance envers lui complique un peu plus le binz que je perds de vue la place que j'occupe.

¤

A mon haussement de sourcil il répond qu'il est ceinture noire de Kung-Fu.

Quatre, j'aurais appris deux trucs pour toi !

Et j'ai même pas fait exprès, en plus.

Tu vas être content.

Vais t'écrire un mail avant d'oublier.

¤

Me mets sur mes G Mp3000000 et je clique sur une musique indienne, lente et assez rythmée.

C'est assez sensuel comme truc…

**ENIGMA : Beyond the Invisible**

_Close your eyes…._

Ça détend en tous cas et on en oublie le boxon des vieux.

Mah ils s'amusent.

CRACK

¤

- Aiiie…. AAAAAH

- Noisette ?

¤

…

J'ai fait un faux mouvement en tentant de me redresser, je me suis niqué les lombaires.

¤

- Me suis détruit les lombaires mais je survivrais.

- Tu n'as pas dû assez t'échauffer tout à l'heure… et vu comment tu t'es mis pour bosser…

- …

¤

…

¤

- Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais capoeira ce soir ?

- Oui… dans – aie – ¾ d'heure…

- Dégage ton portable de tes cuisses.

¤

…

Je l'aurais bien fait si je pouvais bouger.

Il capte. Il se lève et il retire le portable de mes cuisses.

Oh soulagement…

¤

- Tu ne vas pas aller t'entraîner comme ça.

- Il le faut ¤ aouh ¤ j'ai compét' dans deux semaines.

¤

Il semble réfléchir.

Faut dire que je dois tirer une sacrée gueule.

Il avance la main et…

Me retire les lunettes ?

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je retire tes lunettes.

¤

…

¤

- …

- Parce que tu vas t'allonger sur le ventre.

¤

OO

¤

- Hein ? Pourquoi foutre ?

- Je vais te faire un massage… je vais voir si ce que tu as es sérieux ou non. Considère ça comme un « échange de bons procédés »

- Tu. Ne. Me touche. Pas.

¤

J'ai un regard à congeler un glacier.

Il me fait un grand sourire bien polaire.

Il faut aussi chaud que dans l'espace.

¤

- Ma mère m'a appris à masser. Elle est kiné. Elle est aussi ceinture noire de Kung-fu et c'est elle qui m'a encouragé à pratiquer ce sport.

¤

…

Quatre, en voilà des infos, tu vas être content.

Oui penser à Quatre et pas à ses mains sur moi.

Si j'accepte.

Et je suis pas fou.

Je vais refuser.

¤

- Je…

- Enlève ton tee-shirt.

¤

¤ Avale ma salive difficilement ¤

¤

- Euh…

- Es-tu con ou le fais-tu exprès ?

- ..

¤

Il me regarde sérieusement.

¤

- Je sais les efforts que l'on doit faire dans une discipline martiale. Franchement ce serait stupide que tu te froisses un muscle ou que tu te foules un truc juste parce que t'es trop con pour te faire masser gratuitement par un professionnel.

- T'as 18 ans et t'es professionnel ?

- J'ai 19 ans. Et je suis ceinture noire de Kung-Fu depuis mes 14 ans.

- …

- Ils sont gratuits tes cours de capo ?

¤

touché…

¤

- Si jamais.

- Décolle-toi du mur, enlève ton t-shirt. Et mets-toi sur le ventre. Je retire mes pompes et prends la pommade.

- Euh… pourquoi tu retires tes pompes ?

- Je vais m'asseoir sur tes fesses, pour une meilleure prise.

- …

¤

Mamie…

Mamie finance la capo alors autant que j'y aille.

Et puis c'est gratuit.

Et si jamais il me bousille je le tue.

Et…

Et si je bande… vu que je serais sur le ventre il ne le verra pas.

Pitié qui que ce soit au dessus de nous, évite-moi ça.

Pitié.

¤

J'essais d'ôter mon t-shirt, mais lever les bras est pénible.

Il le voit.

Il finit d'ôter ses baskets.

Il prend la pommade et la lance à côté de moi sur le lit.

¤

- Ok. Tu ne bouges pas, je vais t'aider.

¤

Ok.

Il est sérieux.

Regard concentré.

Je vais… tenter de lui faire confiance.

De toutes façons j'ai trop mal pour faire autre chose.

Et je veux pas inquiéter mes grands-parents… et…

C'est cher un kiné…

¤

Il me déplace doucement du mur et me colle contre lui.

¤

- Reste contre moi… je vais y aller doucement.

¤

Il parle dans mes cheveux…

J'acquiesce contre ses pecs.

On peut acquiescer plus mal aussi…

De toutes façons je peux pas faire autre chose.

L'est chaud.

¤

Il soulève mon marcel doucement et je sens ses doigts sur mes reins et je repense à sa bouche.

Merde.

Ses mains passent sur mes flans, frôlent mon torse pour se poster fermement dans le haut du dos, pour faire quitter le col de mon t-shirt.

J'ai mal bordel, j'ai vraiment mal.

J'ai mal aux lombaires.

J'ai mal à Quatre. J'aurais aimé ne pas être homo, là. Pas avec lui. Si seulement on pouvait choisir…

Mais on peut choisir de garder pour soi.

¤

- Je vais t'allonger, là… doucement…

- …

- Je sais que tu as mal. Je vais voir si c'est juste un nerf coincé ou autre chose.

¤

Je préfèrerais qu'il ne me parle pas et qu'il me masse.

…

Je ne sais même plus ce que je préfère.

Je suis sur le ventre…

Et je sens Yuy s'installer sur mes fesses….

Mon bas de jogging glisse un peu…

BORDEL….

¤

- Je vais passer mes mains sur ton dos à présent et tu vas m'indiquer où et quand tu as le plus mal.

¤

…

Je vais avoir du mal à répondre.

Je l'entends frotter le produit dans sa main.

J'entends la musique de relaxation qui du coup, devient érotique.

Tout dépend de la situation dans laquelle on l'écoute.

C'est pas érotique un problème de lombaires.

Par contre un massage thérapeutique à la Heero Yuy…

Je mords mon oreiller.

Je douille.

Grave.

¤

- Hmph…

- T'as mal de quel côté ? Gauche ? Droit ?

- Les… deux… plus… droit…

¤

Il passe la crème doucement.

Elle pue, ok.

Mais elle commence à faire du bien…

Mais pas là où j'ai vraiment mal.

En fait elle me détend.

Elle.

Ou lui.

Mes muscles se dénouent à mesure que ses mains s'approprient cette partie de mon corps.

Pour mieux la modeler.

¤

- Est-ce que ça te répond dans la jambe aussi ?

¤

Ses mains sont douces…

Elles me caressent…

Non, elles ne me caressent pas.

Elles font pénétrer le produit.

Je suis en train de partir en live alors que lui il est correct.

Sa voix par contre ne fait pas pénétrer le produit.

Il est consciencieux quand c'est vraiment important.

Je pourrais le dire à Quatre…

¤

- Noisette ?

¤

Faut que je réponde, oui.

¤

- La droite… j'ai mal aux lombaires comme je t'ai dit et au dessus de la fesse droite jusque… làààaaaackkk ?

¤

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

¤

- Là ?

¤

Bordel.

Il m'a débloqué d'un seul coup.

Il m'a détruit.

En fait il m'a distrait.

Et là je me sens mieux…

J'ai encore mal aux lombaires mais nettement moins. Je peux me débrouiller.

Enfin je crois…

* * *

- Mer…

¤

Putain.

¤

- Mer…

¤

Putain ça m'écorche la gueule.

¤

- Merci…

¤

Dans ladouleur .com.

Il ne s'arrête pas.

Je le sens sourire.

Je le sens ?

Il a sa bouche contre mon oreille ?

Il est allongé sur mon dos, là.

Il a la peau humide…

…

…

ET IL EST OU SON T-SHIRT ?

¤

- Qui te dit que j'ai terminé ? J'ai débloqué le problème ? Je ne t'ai pas remis en forme…

¤

Il chuchote contre mon oreille.

Et cette musique…

Il se redresse…

¤

- J'ai pas besoin de…

¤

Bordel…

Il me masse plus pareil, là.

Il… ses mains me palpent…

Il pause ses paumes sur le bas des reins et il remonte en prenant ma peau entre ses doigts…

Il glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale, doucement…

Et là il me masse les épaules…

Bordel…

¤

- Je masse. Je détermine tes besoins… et tu as besoin de ça, Noisette.

¤

Il fait des mouvements concentriques sur le dos cette fois, parfois seuls ses pouces bougent…

Et moi…

Moi je bande et je me retiens très, très fort de le lui faire savoir.

Enfin j'espère qu'il ne le sait pas. Je suis détendu et très tendu et quand on masse on sait où les muscles se tendent.

On le sait.

¤

- Hmm…

- Est-ce que c'est bon, Noisette ?

- …

¤

…

Il se déplace légèrement et tout en me massant les reins il…

Il essaie de se repositionner convenablement sur les fesses.

Pour avoir une meilleure prise…

Et dans son repositionnement, il fait un mouvement de balancier.

Avant

Arrière

Avant

Arrière.

Et mon bas de jogging qui monte et qui descend…

Ça se sent qu'il le fait pas exprès…

Mais ça se sent aussi qu'il bande.

Je pourrais dire à Quatre…

Il appuie un peu plus ses mains sur mes omoplates…

¤

- Han…

¤

_- 'natello ? Natello ?_

¤

- Oui c'est ça, Noisette, détends-toi…

¤

_- Natello ?_

- Hm…

- Tu me donnes chaud « 'Natello »…

¤

J'ai le corps en sueur, les cheveux collés à la peau.

Si j'avais gardé mes lunettes j'aurais la marque sur mon visage.

Vais me retrouver avec la marque de l'oreiller.

Je suis en train de me frotter malgré moi contre mon jogging, contre mes draps.

C'est plus du massage, y a pas à se leurrer.

Il est en train de me brancher.

Puissamment.

Quelles que soient ses raisons.

Et je suis en train d'aimer ça.

Puissamment.

¤

_- 'natello ! tu m'entends ou quoi ?_

- hmm…

¤

Le massage s'arrête.

Il reste sur mes fesses et ses mains restent sur moi.

Une chance que Mamie en mode samedi ait la flemme de se bouger…

Je bande encore mais je ne jouis pas.

J'ai pas la force de penser autres choses que :

¤

- Oui mamie ?

¤

- Ah enfin ! Tu travailles trop, Donatello, tu devrais lever le pied ! Ton prof de capuchica a appelé : le cours est remis à demain, sa femme a accouché !

- C'est... super ! Merci Mamie !

- Quand tu as fini vient jouer avec nous ! Ton grand-père triche trop, même pour moi !

¤

Ça redescend.

J'ai pas la force de le soulever ou quoi que ce soit.

Je suis ko.

Juste la force de dire…

¤

- Tu dégages… tu dégages, Yuy.

¤

Je l'entends sourire.

Il ne se décolle pas de moi.

Il appuie un peu plus fort ses cuisses sur mes hanches et il descend son torse contre mon dos.

Il parle tout bas…

¤

- Tu vas mieux et ça a dérapé. Je ne suis pas désolé même si je n'ai pas voulu ça.

- … barre-toi, Heero.

¤

Un moment de flottement.

Un sourire contre ma tempe.

Il arrive encore à sourire ?

Il m'a épuisé…

¤

- Je me barre, je me barre… mais je te l'ai dit…

- …

- Je te l'ai dit… que tu ne m'appellerais pas « ptit branleur » à la fin de la journée… bonne nuit, Noisette.

¤

Un mouvement de ses mains sur mon corps.

Je me crispe.

Je jouis.

Ça va faire mal…

Pauvre boxer

Pauvre jogging

Un autre mouvement.

Et je m'endors.

Je le sens se lever…

Quatre… il est gay… mais euh… je sais pas si…

¤

¤

**TSUZUKU !**

* * *

* * *

OUI ! Je maintiens le 7 chapitres ! OUI ! Si j'avais coupé celui-là non…

Après on retourne sur les chaps courts !

Je ne sais toujours pas alors quand je fais, je fais : là c'est de la chance ! Espérons que ça continue !

On verra bien !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ la fic à chap ne me fait plus peur XD ¤


	6. Ceux qui se raccrochent à des branches

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en six/sept parties. Pitié Luna, Olivs, épargnez-moi XDDD. STOP XDDD !**

**Rating pour celui-là : T**

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un… le souci…**

**Câlins micis : à mon petit poulpe XD, à mon tit padawan ! (OUF), à ma Lunanamoi, ainsi qu'à une tite Lilith pour la zénifier.**

**Micis**** reviews : Tulag (trop forte XD), Yami Shino, Echizen D luffy, Kikunosuke (raaah ! micii) ptite-clad, Selenna (vi j'ai vu trop tard ! c corrigé mici !), Magical Girl Kiki, Luinil Azuretoile, Sailor Sayuri, Flo-de-miel, Naïa et Caramelon « abdos girls »**

**Lexique : pour les lecteurs francophones ¤ recâlins à ma Lunananamoi ¤ qui n'ont pas forcément le même cursus et autres qui ne comprennent pas les sigles :** **dans les chaps précédents. **

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère) Là on rigole mais moins – mais qd même - : Duo angstise et il était tps qu'il le fasse sérieusement ! ****Ça veut dire qu'il prend Heero au sérieux ? (attention suspense XD)**

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre VI : « Ceux qui se raccrochent à des branches douteuses ne peuvent que s'éclater la tronche comme des minables »**

¤

**Lycée Heero Yuy, devant l'arrêt de bus, le lundi, dix jours après l'affaire du palper-rouler **

¤

Dix jours.

…

Dix jours que j'arrête pas d'y penser.

Dix jours que je me rejoue le truc dans la tête.

Dix jours que je me prends le chou…

Dix jours que j'ai pris mon pied – voulu ou non je l'ai pris et bien pris pas la peine de se leurrer -, que je me suis tapé la honte.

Dix jours que je l'évite autant que possible… et putain c'est dur d'éviter un type de ta classe !

Dix minutes que j'attends ce putain de bus… en attendant, vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière.

Comme ça j'oublie que j'ai les coucougnettes format glaçons.

¤

Le lendemain du massage me suis levé à 11H00 en musique, habillé comme la veille, avec une dalle d'assassin et un calecif ruiné.

Mamie et papy n'ont pas eu le cœur de me réveiller, mamie m'a dit…

Ouais, ils étaient trop stones plutôt mais j'ai fait style de rien : le samedi c'est permis. HEUREUSEMENT !

Me suis barré sous la douche avant d'aller bouffer. Je calcule rien le matin donc j'étais sous pilote… jusqu' à la douche.

J'avais oublié d'éteindre la radio.

¤

En la prenant – et en me mangeant l'eau dans la face en full force - me suis fait un flash back de ce qu'il s'était passé…

La trêve.

L'exposé fini.

Mon dos qui craque.

Le massage qui dérape.

Heero qui me chauffe…

Heero qui boue

Heero qui brûle

Et moi… moi contre les draps et lui sur moi…

¤

Je sais toujours pas à quoi il joue mais là il s'était laissé prendre au jeu.

A moins que ?

Parce qu'il y a bien un truc que tu peux pas simuler, à moins de cacher une banane dans ta poche – ouais la honte mais y en a qui le font - : c'est la quéquette au garde-à-vous.

Je sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé après… j'étais…

J'étais trop bien pour le repousser. J'avais envie de ce qu'il faisait. Je bougeais contre lui, malgré moi.

J'avais mal…

Je me sentais bien…

J'avais envie de plus. A ce moment-là, j'avais envie de n'importe quoi venant de lui.

Et c'est dégueulasse.

¤

Ce mec c'est pas un nanard. Il a dû voir ou sentir que j'étais attiré même s'il me sortait par les yeux.

Les moments bizarres entre nous, les tensions. Son sourire en coin qui n'était pas le même au début, qui évoluait de jour en jour. Et son regard aussi.

Et si j'avais vu que le sien avait changé, il avait dû voir que le mien aussi.

Je l'observais de loin depuis une semaine… je me croyais discret… peut-être que je l'étais pas ?

Ptet qu'il a cru que je lui envoyais des signaux et que j'osais pas aller plus loin ? Ce pari à la con s'expliquerait, là.

C'est tellement plus drôle de faire joujou avec une tâche. Surtout avec une qui pratique le no calcul total.

Ça l'a pas empêché de se sentir excité… Et comme pour certains, un cul est un cul, hein ?… en fermant les yeux il aurait pu imaginer quelqu'un d'autre.

¤

« Les moments bizarres entre nous » ouais.

Connard.

Ce « nous » il existait pas avant. Ce « nous » c'était juste « le populaire » et « la tâche ». Deux mondes qui s'étaient télescopés malgré moi.

Ce « nous » a fait que, ce dimanche, au lieu de me laver sous l'eau, je me caressais, respirais plus fort, fermais les yeux et murmurais…

Qui m'a fait y penser… et penser… et gémir de frustration, de rage et d'envie. Et de frustration encore.

Ce « nous » qui me fait le haïr là autant que je me hais, plus qu'à la cantine quand je pouvais plus ne plus le regarder….

parce qu'il a pris ma fierté en même temps que mon contrôle en m'imposant ce « nous » que je méprise autant qu'il m'excite.

Autant qu'il me fait peur.

Qui fait que, dans ma tête il est redevenu Heero. Pas « Heero Yuy ». Pas « Yuy ». Mais « Heero », qui fait que sous l'eau, je m'autorise à chuchoter son nom.

¤

Il m'a fait prendre conscience de lui, de sa peau, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait… _dès le tout premier contact physique, depuis la pelle-torture…_

Comme j'ai jamais voulu que personne le fasse.

J'étais bien moi, dans mon petit monde tranquille où je voyais mes potes, la capo et personne d'autre.

J'étais bien dans mon monde en noir et blanc et jaune : en tâches, populaires et famille de malade.

J'étais très bien avant qu'il me mette ce « nous » pervers dans la tête. Avant qu'il me l'impose.

¤

J'avais vécu ma première expérience à deux avec un mec qui me respectait pas.

Je fais pas grand cas de ma virginité et je sais que je suis pas vraiment dans le moule mais merde quoi, ce serait quand même mieux que je partage des trucs sympas avec des gens qui me méprisent pas ?

Pas avec un mec que vise un de mes meilleurs potes ? Nan ? Je peux pas faire les choses normalement ?

¤

Il m'a fait le vouloir, bordel et là, sortant de classe dix jours après, à me peler les miches dans l'abris-bus, je me revois gémir de plus en plus fort sous la douche, le jet fouettant mes reins cambrés alors que je me tendais, les mains à plat sur les carreaux blancs, la tête basse, les yeux fermés avec des images plein la tête.

Des images de bleu… de bleu de Prusse… des sensations… des brûlures et une tension de partout.

Et je les ressens encore… Il m'a fait ne penser qu'à lui en l'espace de trois jours. Et ça dure.

Il m'a humilié.

« Il » hm ? JE l'ai laissé faire… Elle est où ma fierté ? Et mon amitié ?

¤

Je vous vois bien en train de dire « hey, Duo, remets-toi ! C'est bon, lâche l'affaire, il t'a juste palpé/excité, c'est pas le full monty non plus »

Je me le suis dit aussi, après coup. Après la douche. Après que ce soit redescendu, pas que la quéquette.

Mais trop tôt quoi. Je pouvais pas – je peux toujours pas - faire style de rien avec ça.

Pas avec Quatre. Pas avec mon corps. Pas avec moi, me respecte trop pour ça.

Même si… même si j'ai joui très fort ce matin-là. Même si depuis, tous les matins et tous les soirs c'est la même chose.

Sauf que je me contente de me branler quoi, ça empêche de me prendre plus le chou et ça détend son homme.

C'est cool mine de rien les fantasmes interdits. Sauf pour les draps. Mais bon, la laverie ne me fait plus peur.

¤

En sortant de douche, le dimanche, me suis habillé et ai appelé mon prof pour le féliciter d'abord pour son tit bouchon, savoir si les cours étaient maintenus et si oui, à quelle heure. Il m'a dit « merci », « oui, à 16h »

Il était 13h30. J'ai raccroché et suis descendu manger avec papy et mamie…

… et Wu Fei… et Hilde… et Quatre. … A achever. Mais mignons dans leur chianlitude.

Ils « passaient par là », ouais.

Les parents de Wu Fei étaient chez un « oncle vénéré »… Le père de Quatre était en réunion « extraordinairement extraordinaire »… La mère de Hilde était avec son « amant »…

Donc ils s'étaient dit que « ce serait bien de se voir et de faire un petit tour »…

Papy et mamie ont l'habitude, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient besoin d'une raison pour taper l'incruste à la maison…

Mais c'était trop drôle de les voir se dépêtrer avec leurs excuses plus nazes les unes que les autres… tout ça pour me cuisiner et pour avoir un bout du ragoût dominical et de la tarte aux vrais citrons de mamie parce que c'est connu « les citrons ça fait grandir comme les carottes »

…

N'empêche… la chance que j'ai eue que les cours de capo aient été repoussés. Sinon ç'aurait été bassinator cosmique jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

¤

On est sortis de table et on est montés dans la chambre pour parler, parce que c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient venus après tout.

Quatre, Hilde et Wu s'étaient installés sur mon lit défait comme des crevards, donc j'allais m'installer sur la chaise du bureau.

Là où était assis Heero.

Y avait encore son odeur…

La porte de la chambre refermée et ça partait hardcore. « ça s'est passé comment, Maxwell ? », « espèce de chacal ! Ton portable était sur messagerie ! t'avais pas le droit ! »

…

« Alors, alors ! z'êtes pas entretués ? » « On s'en fout Hilde s'il te parle c'est qu'il est pas mort ! Alors Duo copain de moi ? Il est gay, dis ? Raconte, mais raconte ! »

Je leur ai expliqué pour la capo et le pied attrapé,

le frittage, la trêve…

Ils ont rigolé comme des baleines.

'leur ai dit que l'expo était terminé.

Ils ont dit « miracle » et Quatre avait dit « ouais, moi aussi, depuis vendredi »

Pourtant il était « populaire ». Il aurait dû s'y prendre à la dernière minute.

J'ai pas ramassé ma mâchoire sur le sol mais presque.

Hilde a fait une tête de guenon et Wu, digne, s'est contenté d'un haussement de sourcil.

Quatre a répondu à nos mines qu'il faisait son expo avec Réléna et qu'avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ils étaient obligé de s'organiser.

Faut dire que Réléna est la fille du ministre de l'éducation.

¤

Il a dit aussi qu'on devait arrêter avec les préjugés. Qu'on n'était pas si différents que ça.

Hil, Wu et moi on l'a regardé et on lui a dit : « ouais, c'est ça, Winner, on y pensera. Quand tu retireras le « si » et quand on arrêtera de dire qu'il y a des tâches qui se font embrasser contre des casiers ».

On a tous les quatre éclaté de rire, c'était vraiment de bon cœur, sans animosité.

On a tous des préjugés – tâches comme populaires - et quand on vivait avec depuis des années, c'était pas en deux phrases idéalistes que les choses allaient changer. C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on avait cette discussion. C'était pas comme si on en discutait tout le temps non plus, on s'en foutait, quoi, on était entre nous.

Tout le monde n'était pas fait pour s'entendre… mais il y avait des exceptions.

C'était ce que Quatre avait dit et il avait raison : « tout dépend du populaire et tout dépend de la tâche ! Parce que franchement parmi les tâches… y en a qui en tiennent une sacrée couche ! Mais tu changes de sujet, là ! » OK.

¤

Je me suis tourné vers Quatre et je lui ai annoncé que Heero ne serait jamais mon pote et que ce serait la dernière fois que je lui parlerais sans y être obligé.

Il allait insister quand je l'ai regardé froidement. Mais vraiment froidement.

Il avait la bouche entrouverte et il l'a refermée. Hilde et Wu n'ont rien dit, attendant que je continue.

J'ai donc expliqué à l'assemblée ébahie – et à un blondinet en particulier – que le sieur était devenu ceinture noire de Kung-fu à l'âge de quatorze ans,

- Aaaaaaaah

Que sa mère elle-même ceinture noire l'avait incité à pratiquer.

- Ohhhhh

Qu'elle était kiné et qu'elle lui avait appris à masser…

- Hmmm j'aimerais bien tester….

Que j'avais testé parce que je m'étais éclaté le dos et que le massage s'était révélé ma foi stimulant pour Heero et agréable pour moi.

Admirez l'euphémisme.

- …..

Gros silence de tout le monde là.

Quatre en format carpe surfeuse.

¤

J'ai ajouté que vu les faits, il avait de fortes chances d'être homo… mais que ça voulait pas dire que blondie avait toutes ses chances et qu'à partir de là il allait devoir improviser.

Qu'on n'avait pas parlé de ça. Qu'on n'avait pas parlé de grand-chose, d'ailleurs.

Ouais.

¤

J'avais décidé de ne pas jouer à ça avec Quatre, trop prise de tête. Et je m'étais suffisamment pris la tête pour un sacré bout de temps.

Il y avait une soluce pour dire les choses de manières à pas me mouiller, ni me griller.

Et puis, j'avais rien fait de mal, hein ? J'avais juste aimé ça…

Il n'avait pas farfouillé autre chose que mes épaules, mes reins et mon dos…

_A la lisière de mes fesses…_

Et inconsciemment je bougeais tout doucement sur la chaise qui sentait encore lui…

Je me suis aperçu que « Beyond the invisible » passait à la radio. Plus jamais j'écouterai celle-ci.

Je dis à Hilde d'éteindre la radio, sur la table de chevet.

Elle m'a dit : « j'adore cette musique »

Je lui ai répondu : « j'ai mal au crâne ».

Elle m'a regardé un peu bizarrement avant d'éteindre. Et je suis revenu à Quatre.

¤

J'étais pas obligé de dire exactement comment ça s'était passé.

J'allais pas lui dire que ça avait beau être un accident, Heero me branchait.

C'était pas comme si j'allais sortir avec lui ni que lui ait envie de sortir avec moi.

Et même s'il le voulait - www. improbable .com - … c'était hors de question.

Heero m'avait donné un moyen parfait pour mettre Quatre sur son passage. Un moyen aussi pour qu'il se débrouille seul, comme un grand, à partir de là.

Grâce à son doigté on savait qu'il était au moins gay.

Quatre m'a regardé pendant bien vingt secondes.

Avant d'éclater de rire, de faire un bond sur le lit et de hurler :

- YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES ! Je le savais ! Je le savais qu'il était gay. Le gay-dard existe ! Je le détiens !

¤

Il a passé la main dans ses cheveux et il a essuyé ses larmes de rire.

On l'a tous regardé comme s'il était la réincarnation de Lucie, maman singe.

Il nous a dit : « attendez, j'ai nettement plus de chances avec un gay/bi plutôt qu'avec un pur hétéro ! Si c'est pas de la chance, ça ! »

…

Je pensais pas qu'il le prendrait si bien pour le massage… C'est vraiment qu'il me fait confiance… c'est ce que je me suis dit.

Quand il s'est calmé il a balancé texto :

- Allez, Duo, fais pas cette tête ? Ça arrive souvent d'avoir des réactions quand on te fait un massage, tu sais ? C'est pas grave !

Apparemment je faisais une tête particulière.

Ok.

¤

Il a enchaîné :

- Le tout c'est de ne pas en faire quelque chose de ces réactions. Parce que vous n'avez rien fait à part ça, hein ?

Le sourire n'était plus dans ses yeux là.

Il me regardait avec attention.

J'ai pas répondu à ça.

Pour moi c'était vraiment un moment très intime. Le dérapage.

Mais c'est ptet parce que j'ai pas l'expérience de la chose que je dis ça.

¤

J'ai esquivé.

J'ai dit à Quatre que sitôt mon dos replacé, Heero s'était relevé et excusé pour sa réaction avant de partir.

Hilde et Wu ont dit qu'il s'était sauvé comme un rat. Quatre a dit qu'à sa place il serait gêné aussi et qu'en même temps…

Heero n'était pas le genre à « se sauver comme un rat ».

Il a ajouté que c'était dommage que je ne souhaite pas lui parler plus. Parce que mine de rien il avait dit plein de trucs à quelqu'un qu'il était censé ne pas blairer.

Zap-zapping.

Je lui ai dit que j'étais censé avoir capo donc voilà, qu'il allait falloir que je me barre si je ne voulais pas être en retard.

Ils se sont proposés de venir avec moi, on prendrait la caisse de Quatre. Oh, pour me saouler un peu plus avec l'histoire, hein ?

Mais aussi parce qu'ils aimaient bien me regarder à la capo et puis, Heero ou pas… on aimait bien être ensemble.

Pourvu que ça ne gâche pas tout.

* * *

* * *

Le lundi quand je suis retourné en cours, je me sentais presque libre.

Je m'étais bien défoulé et détendu en capo : y a pas, c'est mon second chez moi. Ça me vide positivement la tête.

J'avais eu le temps de me faire une belle natte : comme ça au moins j'allais pas me coincer les cheveux dans les fentes des chaises.

J'avais parlé à Quatre et c'était le plus dur : il allait faire son binz tout seul et je l'avais déjà bien avancé, même s'il aurait préféré que je m'entende bien avec Heero, vu que j'étais un de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'entendre avec tout le monde. Il m'a remercié et je lui ai souhaité sincèrement bonne chance. Ça reste un coup de corps, hein ? Et ça me passera ! Il me restait juste un dernier truc à faire.

¤

J'ai attendu un moment où Heero serait seul, lundi.

Ce fut difficile : il était toujours entouré. Toujours.

Et même entouré, de temps en temps il me jetait des petits coups d'œil avec un sourire entendu.

« Ouais, souris mon gars, souris », j'me suis dit.

J'étais contre le mur avec d'autres élèves, quelques minutes avant le cours d'anglais, quand un mec m'a bousculé _volontairement_ et dans la manœuvre il salit mes lunettes.

Le temps qu'il se bouge, j'avais mis mon pied devant lui, histoire qu'il se viande.

Paf, ça avait pas loupé. Je fais style de rien, j'essuie mes lunettes.

C'était Barton.

¤

Comme j'avais pas mes loupes sur le nez au moment de l'action, il a laissé passer genre « mets tes lunettes ducon »

J'ai fait style de rien…

Et puis le prof est arrivé et il a dit à tout le monde d'entrer en cours.

Les élèves ont suivi.

Tout en essuyant mes lunettes, je fixais Heero. Je le fixais avec un petit sourire.

Ouais j'ai une petite myopie, qui fait que c'est plus facile de se la jouer sourire après ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était mieux quand c'était un peu flou. Parce que j'avais beau avoir du caractère et tout… bah fallait pas déconner, quoi, j'avais un peu les chocottes.

Pas de ce que j'allais faire, non… de ce que je ressentais là, à ce moment là.

J'ai remis mes lunettes l'ai regardé avec insistance alors que tout le monde entrait en cours… et lui me regardait aussi.

Puis j'ai tourné les talons, me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

Fallait pas non plus que je me trompe de porte et la maintenance avait fait son job : les chiottes des hommes étaient réparées.

¤

Il m'a donc suivi, dans ses baskets et jeans bleu clair, t-shirt mauve col mao et sac à dos.

Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de parler, je lui ai mis mon poing dans la gueule, il s'est éclaté contre la porte battante.

J'ai mis ma règle aux vestiaires et il pouvait m'en mettre sur la gueule je me serais pas laissé faire.

Il s'est relevé en s'essuyant la bouche. Il saignait.

Il s'est approché de moi et il m'a dit, très, _très_ calmement :

- J'ai laissé passer. C'était mérité. Mais je laisserai pas passer la prochaine fois.

Et moi je lui ai répondu :

- Y aura pas de prochaine fois.

Et je suis sorti.

Et il m'a pas retenu.

Et je lui ai plus adressé la parole et lui non plus.

On dit qu'il faut discuter, parlementer, argumenter, rationaliser, raisonner blablabla mais parfois…

Un bon coup de poing dans la gueule ça règle bien des choses.

- Pas de menaces à la « si jamais » : tu fais.

- Pas de discussions interminables qui ne mènent à rien.

- Plus rien à foutre du pourquoi : revenir au « no calcul »

- Les choses sont claires : il revient m'emmerder on se rixe et j'aurais pas de garde-fou.

- Laisser Quatre lui mettre le grappin dessus : il l'occuperait suffisamment pour qu'il m'oublie.

* * *

Je me pensais tranquille. Vraiment.

On est revenus en cours et la journée – les journées – se sont déroulées bizarrement…

¤

_Le lundi…_

En allant à la cantine, avant d'entrer en cours…

Quand j'avais une main dans les cheveux, dans une bousculade,

C'était lui…

¤

_Le mardi…_

Un souffle dans le cou,

Un corps dans le dos…

Encore lui…

¤

_Le mercredi…_

Une main sur les reins,

Des doigts sur le ventre…

Toujours lui…

¤

_Le jeudi…_

Des mains sur les épaules, « pour passer »,

Un nez dans le cou par accident

Des doigts frôlés en remettant une feuille devant l'exposé le plus stressant de l'histoire – mais on a eu 18 et Kushrénada nous a conseillés de travailler ensemble et j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que la sonnerie nous disant « barrez-vous » me coupait la parole.

lui…

¤

_Le vendredi…_

Une oreille effleurée

Une main par accident dans la poche arrière de mon jean…

Un doigt descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale à travers mon t-shirt…

systématiquement lui…

¤

Il me harcelait méthodiquement.

Sans me parler, en se trouvant toujours dans mon coin, en me touchant, en me frôlant, en m'effleurant.

Je me tournais et soit y avait plus personne, soit il était là et il me regardait pas, comme quand on était serrés contre les portes de la cantine.

Comme quand il était si près que je pouvais sentir son cœur battre.

A moins que ce ne fut le mien. Il me regardait pas mais il était là. Et moi je savais que si je montrais la moindre réaction, il en jouerait.

Parce qu'il continuait à jouer.

Encore et encore.

* * *

Je me fais fantôme, quoi : je suis pas habitué à devoir me cacher puisque je suis invisible, transparent.

J'ai pas l'habitude de mentir et pourtant je pouvais pas expliquer à mes potes mon besoin de me barrer à des moments jugés bizarres.

J'ai l'habitude de me presser pour attraper mon bus, pas de battre des records de vitesse pour attraper celui qui passe avant.

En cherchant à esquiver, j'essayais de m'esquiver moi-même.

Mais j'avais toujours l'empreinte de son corps, un souvenir de sa peau, un souvenir de lui à même la tête. A même la chair et à travers les vêtements.

Et je n'étais pas paranoïaque : même si je le regardais peu, même si je l'ignorais le plus souvent, je le chopais en train de m'observer.

Et de sourire.

Encore.

¤

Je l'ai évité autant que possible.

Et Quatre qui tentait discrètement de se rapprocher, réussissait petit à petit.

Vendredi dernier, en lettres, Heero s'était remis à sa place habituelle et ils avaient bien parlé, les discrets éclats de rire je pouvais pas faire semblant de ne pas les entendre.

Ils étaient devant moi. Il avait un beau rire. Quatre s'est même installé à sa table à la cantine.

Un bon truc. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il ne jouerait pas avec lui, s'ils sortaient ensemble. Le jeu ne l'amuserait plus avec moi et moi je retournerai au noir et blanc et jaune.

Sans avoir à _ignorer_. Qu'il n'existe plus, comme avant.

* * *

On est le lundi suivant et les cours sont terminés, chuis à l'arrêt de bus et je me les pèle, hein ? Je me plaignais tout à l'heure… Chuis tout seul parce que Hil et Wu ont quitté plus tôt et Quatre a dû partir plus tôt pour une réunion.

Il m'a bassiné ce week-end pour que j'aille en boîte avec lui, Heero, Barton et les populaires.

J'ai refusé en disant que j'avais capo et que je serais mort de toutes façons.

Il m'a dit « je te demande pas de venir pour lui mais pour moi, ça fait un bail qu'on n'est pas sortis ensemble.. »

Je lui ai répondu que mes cours de capo étaient de nocturne et je lui ai dit de bien s'amuser. En fait il allait sûrement passer la seconde et il voulait que je sois là, quoi, en backup.

Je peux pas forcer Quatre à ne pas sortir avec comme il peut pas me forcer à traîner avec.

Quatre m'en veut un peu même s'il sait comment ça peut être la capo. Il m'a quand même dit : « il serait ptet temps que tu oublies ce pari. Grandis un peu. Heero est passé à autres choses »

Je lui ai répondu, sincère : « tant mieux ». Je lui ai souhaité une bonne soirée « entre adultes » et j'ai raccroché. Les humiliations ça passe pas, désolé.

¤

'Tain il arrive quand ce bus ?

Je caille… mais je comprends pas pourquoi j'ai froid ?

Il est que 18h et c'est bientôt l'été, c'est un tout petit peu frais mais bon, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. J'ai mon super baggy kaki et mon t-shirt kaki. Comme la fois où…

Et j'ai mon petit polo beige, tricoté par mamie pour mes 16 ans… Euh…

Non putain je l'ai pas !

Je l'ai pas perdu, hein ?

Je l'ai pas perdu ?

¤

Que je me rappelle, que je me rappelle…

On a eu espagnol en dernier et… je rangeais mes affaires et le prof m'a appelé et… merde.

J'ai oublié mon pull sur la chaise. Va falloir courir ! J'espère que la salle n'est pas fermée…

Et le bus il passe… 'tain… non…

¤

Je suis devant la porte.

Fermée

…

-.- Tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ?

…

Ok. Je vais aller voir les…

¤

- Eh ben Noisette, comme on se retrouve ?

¤

Je sursaute.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Je suis dos à lui, face à la porte.

Il est tout près de moi.

Trop près.

Je me retourne en lui foutant un coup de coude.

Enfin j'essais.

Il esquive.

Il se recule de moi.

Je m'éloigne de la porte.

¤

- Eh bien… à fleur de peau je vois… c'est moi qui te mets dans cet état ?

¤

Je lui mets un vent.

J'expliquerais à mamie que j'ai paumé le pull.

J'y tiens très fort. Mais entre un objet et un être humain y a pas photo.

Et puis mamie m'en fera un autre.

¤

- Tu pars sans ton pull ?

¤

Ce sourire narquois… je l'entends encore.

Je le lui arracherais mais c'est ce qu'il veut. Obtenir une réaction de moi.

Il veut le pull ? Il garde le pull.

J'me casse.

¤

- Tu me fuis ? Encore ?

¤

Je marche, je réponds pas.

Tôt ou tard il arrêtera de parler, hein ?

¤

- Ah… je suis redevenu invisible… la tâche ne regarde que les tâches… et après on vient dire qu'il y a des clans…

¤

Il prend un air peiné et hypocrite.

Je l'entends à sa voix.

A sa voix qui se rapproche.

Il marche derrière moi.

Il marche vite. Invisible ? C'est ce que j'aurais voulu être là.

C'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il soit.

Si je pose une question j'entre dans le jeu et j'ai déjà donné. Je continue à avancer.

¤

- Qu'est-ce qui fait courir Donatello Maxwell ? Le mec qui ignore ce qui l'entoure, le mec qu'on est obligé d'emmerder pour qu'il vous remarque…

¤

Je continue à marcher.

Je passe devant les fameuses toilettes.

Il continue à parler. Mais ta gueule…

¤

- La capo ça entretient, hein ? Tu marches très vite… mais je peux marcher plus vite que toi.

- …

¤

Je trace.

Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade.

Je passe devant les casiers.

Les pas s'accélèrent.

Je sens un truc autour de moi et je me sens projeté contre le casier. Mon casier.

Rien de cassé. Je regarde ce qui m'a retenu. C'est mon pull, autour de mes épaules.

Ma natte a basculé en avant, sur mon épaule. Il la prend dans sa main.

¤

- Tu as de beaux cheveux, Noisette.

¤

Je lui réponds pas.

Je lui lance un regard plus inexpressif tu meures.

Pas froid.

Inexpressif.

Et c'est dur avec les lunettes.

Quand il verra que ça ne sert à rien, que je ne lui poserai plus de questions.

Que je ne m'intéresse plus à ce qu'il fait, il me lâchera.

Lui par contre me fait toujours un petit sourire.

Je vais pour me dégager. Il me repousse contre mon casier.

On est à la distance du bras l'un de l'autre.

Je sens son odeur.

Je sens sa peau.

Ne pas penser à ça. Mais là je pense pas.

Je ressens.

¤

- Non… tu es exactement là où je le veux, _Duo_….

¤

OO

Qui ?

Quatre…

¤

- Oh, ça t'étonne ? Tes amis t'appellent Duo et tu le préfères à Donatello… mais Noisette… je veux pas être ton ami, moi.

¤

Il me regarde dans les yeux, intensément.

Il faut ptet que je parle ? Je ne sais pas si me rixer avec lui ici servirait à quelque chose.

Je pense que ça lui accorderait trop d'importance.

¤

- Viens en au fait, tu veux ? J'ai un bus à prendre.

- …

- Il est où ton problème ?

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

¤

Je le regarde sans le dévisager.

Il comprend que je ne comprends pas.

J'ôte ma natte de sa main.

Je mets ma main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher plus.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux.

- Je ne veux rien de toi.

- …

- Je te veux…Toi

- Non.

¤

Réponse automatique.

Je le regarde, secoue la tête, puis me dégage

Il m'attrape par le bras.

J'essais de me dégager mais sa poigne est solide.

Il me remet contre le casier.

¤

- Noisette… c'est toi que je veux.

- Vas te faire foutre, tu me connais pas. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon.

¤

Je le repousse.

Il me plaque encore.

Je vais avoir mal au dos.

¤

- Non c'est toi. Toi tout seul qui a fait que je veuille de toi. Parce qu'au départ j'avais pas ça en tête.

- J'ai rien fait.

¤

Il me sourit.

Un sourire…

Presque comme un enfant pris en faute.

¤

- Tu es toi, Noisette… et tu te fais désirer…

- …

¤

- Noisette tu es gay. Je le sais, tu le sais.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'on doit être gays ensemble ?

- Non. Mais si je te plais et que tu me plais, pourquoi pas tenter ?

- T'as un gros problème, Yuy. Un gros problème de mémoire aussi.

- Tu m'appelais Heero samedi. Et j'ai aimé.

¤

Il chuchote.

Bon sang…

Je le pousse.

Il me plaque encore et cette fois met une jambe entre les miennes.

Aie…

¤

- Dis-moi… t'as déjà eu un mec, Noisette ?

¤

Rester calme.

¤

- Tu vas me lâcher, ouais ?

¤

Merde, je gueule.

¤

- …

- T'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Non, tu dis des bêtises.

¤

Il me caresse le visage.

Je détourne la tête et il se rapproche bordel…

Et moi je…

Il pose la tête sur mon épaule.

Il respire doucement.

¤

- Tu sens bon, Noisette.

- J'en connais un qui sent meilleur et qui est intéressé par toi.

¤

Super élégante manière de caser Quatre.

Mais allez aligner deux phrases quand vous avez ce type qui parle dans votre cou.

En train de vous embrasser la ligne de la mâchoire…

C'est ce qu'il veut.

Que je cède.

Il fait tout pour.

¤

- Je sais que Winner m'aime bien si c'est de lui dont tu me parles. C'est pas comme s'il était très discret.

- ….

- Mais c'est pas lui qui m'intéresse.

¤

J'ai un mouvement brusque.

Je me prends son crâne contre la joue.

Je suis surpris.

C'est quand même Quatre, quoi

¤

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pas mon genre.

¤

Il prend la main qui est entre nous deux et il la glisse sur sa hanche droite.

Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait de l'autre.

J'ai du mal à penser là.

J'ai la langue qui part en pilote automatique.

¤

- Et tu vas me dire que t'es le genre tâche et lorgnons ?

- Je suis le genre _toi_…

¤

Il me mordille l'oreille.

Et je le laisse faire.

…

Putain Quatre il est loin…

Super pote je suis.

¤

- Mais t'as pas répondu… t'as déjà eu quelqu'un, Noisette ?

- Et en quoi ça te regarde ?

- … tu n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un ? Ça expliquerait que tu ne comprennes pas…

- Ha, ha, ha, ça se voit pas sur mon visage ? Ça fait pas parti de la tâchitude ? Papy a bien dû te dire que ça se voyait, non ?

¤

Je m'énerve.

Il chuchote encore et…

Et je ferme les yeux…

Ma main reste sur ses reins et les siennes…

Elles sont où les siennes ?

¤

- Si je te dis ce que je vois en ton visage, là, Noisette, tu ne vas pas me croire.

- Ça suffit…

¤

Je vois mon visage tous les jours, je sais à quoi je ressemble, merci.

Je le repousse mais doucement cette fois.

Je le décolle de mon oreille et je l'éloigne de mon corps et de mon cœur qui bat un peu trop vite.

J'ai pas d'expérience, c'est tellement facile de me faire de l'effet…

C'est pas cool…

Je fais comment pour lutter contre ça, moi ?

Il a toujours sa jambe entre les miennes.

J'avais froid tout à l'heure ?

¤

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me lâches ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, bordel, parce que t'as pas l'air de capter !

- Sors avec moi.

¤

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je lui mets un coup de sorte à dégager sa jambe.

Je le fais reculer.

¤

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un pigeon…

- Dis-moi…

¤

Cette voix…

Il m'écoute pas.

Il me coince contre le casier, encore.

Il met les mains à plat de chaque côté de mon visage.

Il rapproche le sien.

¤

- Dis-moi.

- …

- Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour te connaître mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour sortir avec Donatello « Duo » Noisette Maxwell.

- Arrête ça. Je ne joue plus, tu t'es assez foutu de moi

¤

Il avance son visage.

Il chuchote.

¤

- Moi non plus, Noisette, je ne joue plus, moi non plus.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! Je veux bien être une tâche mais merde quoi, y en a d'autres dans ce lycée.

¤

Il chuchote.

Ses lèvres à un cheveu des miennes. Il ne pue pas de la gueule.

Faut bien que je casse le truc comme je peux.

¤

- A force de répéter à qui veut l'entendre que tu es une tâche, ou que tu traînes avec des tâches, tu vas finir par le croire. Et je vais finir par le croire. T'as pas encore compris ?

- ?

- Tu n'as jamais été l'enjeu…

- Quoi ?

¤

OO

Il m'embrasse le front.

J'ai les yeux ouverts.

¤

- Tu te donnes plus d'importance que les autres ne t'en donnent…

- Je ne…

¤

Il m'embrasse le nez.

J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls.

¤

- Tu n'es pas l'enjeu, Duo. Tu n'es pas leur enjeu.

- Alors le bais…

¤

- Mais tu es devenu le mien.

- J'accepterai jamais…

- Raccroche-toi à ce que tu veux, Noisette… mais vois les choses en face : on s'attire…

¤

Il m'embrasse tout doucement sur les lèvres.

Il pose une des mains qui était de chaque côté de ma tête sur ma joue et incline ma tête.

De l'autre il ôte mes lunettes et les place dans mes cheveux.

Je le sens… mes yeux sont fermés et je ne vois que lui…

Il se colle contre moi plus fort.

Sa bouche est sur la mienne.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Tout doucement.

Jusqu'à ce que j'essais de parler, quelque chose…

Et là c'est lui qui entre en moi.

Et c'est bon bordel,

c'est bon.

Il me caresse le cou… tout en m'embrassant profondément.

Sensuel…

Mes mains sont sur ses reins. Et je me dis que si je sais vraiment pas quoi faire… lui n'a pas l'air de détester… il gémit, même.

Je crois pas à ce qu'il me dit, non, et puis quoi encore ?

Mais pour une fois, une toute petite fois je vais faire ce que je veux et pas ce que je dois.

Rien à battre du populaire et de la tâche.

Rien à battre de Quatre – pardon -, de toutes façons il est pas là, hein ? J'arrête de penser, je lâche la bride.

Plus tard je serai moi… et je ferai ce qu'il faut.

Plus tard je me demanderai… si je ne suis pas l'enjeu…

Alors qui ?

Je sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Je sais juste que là mes paupières sont closes sur un arc-en-ciel.

¤

¤

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

* * *

Bon !

Il est long celui-là XDDD mais c la dernière ligne droite. J'aurais pu couper avant mais ça aurait été trop cruel !

La FIN quand je pourrais : là ils sont énormes, j'espère avoir le temps bientôt (on va essayer pas dans un an ¤ syndrome petit pain au chocolat XD)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu : c'est quand même grâce à vous que je poste vite !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ OUI 7 XD ¤


	7. Ceux qui veulent une chance de croquer d

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Au, principe AC sans pilotes de Gundam, schoolfic, fic en sept parties. Pitié Luna, Olivs, épargnez-moi XDDD. STOP XDDD !**

**Rating pour celui-là : T**

**Couple : aucun là mais suivez et vous en verrez un !**

**Résumé : Duo est envoyé en service commandé par Quatre. Il est très intéressé par quelqu'un… le souci…**

**Câlins micis : à mon petit poulpe, à ma Lunanamoi – j'ai vaincu Morgan XDD -, tite Sea ! rescapée XD (pardon pour ton mémoire -.- , zous !)**

**Micis**** reviews : Tulag (maître capelette XD), Tip', Lu, Mot de Passe, Echizen D luffy, ptite-clad, Magical Girl Kiki, Mimi Angel, Orlane Melice, Sailor Sayuri, Lihiel, Elly972, Aki-No-Sabaku, Flo-de-Miel (Dona Powa XD), Obscura, Naïa, Caramelon « abdos girls », Isuzu (tu verras XD) et 'Setsu (de rien, de rien, moi nossi ça me fait froncer du nez je te rassure XD rien que de faire parler Duo comme un rabouin ça m'éclate, je suis obligée de me reprendre dès que je pars en langage normal pour le switcher avec son vocabulaire particulier XD! 'zou)**

**C FINI ! **

**Bonne lecture ! (on espère) **

* * *

* * *

**Joue le jeu**

¤

**Chapitre VII : « Ceux qui veulent une chance de croquer des noisettes devront au moins pleurer des pierres euh… passer par le torture-quenottes»**

¤

**Lycée Heero Yuy, le casier, pendant que lèvres-en-feu et la tâche se papouillent.**

¤

- Hmm…

¤

Merde ça chauffe.

¤

- Hmm…

¤

C'était tout doux avant et là ça monte quoi.

J'ai à peine le temps de respirer qu'il remet ça.

Me retiens de souffler comme un chien la langue dehors et tout.

Faudrait déjà qu'il lâche ma bouche pour ça.

¤

- Respire par le nez, Noisette.

- …

¤

Où suis-je ?

Qui suis-je ?

Qui me parle ?

Il rit doucement. Charogne.

¤

- Ton cœur bat très vite… c'est plutôt flatteur…

- ….

¤

Le peu de temps qu'il me dézlouffe et mes neurones se remettent en mode on.

Faut que j'ai mes réponses.

Faut arrêter le délire.

Euh en fait y a de ça et y a aussi du fait que j'ai plus de bus et qu'il va falloir pleurer pour rentrer.

Ceux qui disent que les baisers font tout oublier sont des mythos.

On part en live mais on en revient du live hein ?

J'ouvre les yeux et lève un peu le cou, pour me dégager.

Il a la tête au creux de mon épaule et il me fait un suçon.

Bordel… laisse-moi réfléchir…

En levant les yeux je tombe sur l'horloge.

…

…

18h57 ? Près d'une heure qu'on est là, déjà ?

'Tain, chuis niqué pour le bus…

Ça sent le forfait : « je vais rentrer à pinces »

Ou je vais aller squatter chez Hilde, elle est à une demi heure, elle.

Y a Quatre qui est à dix minutes aussi…mais… je crois pas…

Quatre…

¤

Ça suffit.

Je vais lui dire.

« Heero, faut qu'on parle »

Je baisse la tête.

Je vois ses cheveux.

¤

Je sens ses mains chaudes sous mon t-shirt et mes bras sont autour de ses épaules, mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Euh…

A quel moment on a switché dans les positions ?

Une de ses mains descend sur mon cul.

Il manque pas d'air le chameau.

Il gratouille mon rein à l'air.

Il me mordille doucement.

Je vais lui dire, hein ?

Je vais lui dire…

¤

- Gneuh…

¤

Oki….

¤

- …

¤

Il lève la tête et entrouvre les paupières.

Le côté de mon cou est humide de lui et ça brûle un peu.

Il passe sa langue là où il a laissé le suçon.

Note à moi-même : porter un truc là, JAMAIS Wu, Hil et Quatre ne croiront que j'ai fait une allergie à G Biactol.

Ils n'iront pas déduire non plus que j'ai soudainement une vie… quoi amoureuse ? Sexuelle ?

Mais y a ni sexe ni amour là ?

¤

Il prend à peine le temps de me sourire comme le chat de Wu Fei devant ses croquettes préférées.

Il a le regard voilé.

Les lèvres humides…

Et c'est reparti.

Même joueur joue encore ?

¤

- Hmph

¤

'tain, j'ai dit que ce mec était un embrasseur de chèvres ?

…

Alors ça fait de moi….

I'M A CHEVRE, I'M A CHEVRE !

C'est fou ce qu'un chewing-gum à la menthe peut arranger la vie…

¤

- Hmph… hmm…

¤

Bêê ? Hein ?

Je me frotte contre lui et tout entre deux baisers retourne-cerveau mini-tour-de-pise dans ton pantalon.

Bordel je suis un animal.

Faut dire qu'il m'a pas embrassé comme ça la première fois.

Faut dire que la première fois il voulait pas m'embrasser…

Allez c'est bon.

¤

Je veux bien être soudainement devenu irrésistible mais…

Je reconnais une tentative d'esquive quand j'en vois une.

Et il essaie de pas me répondre.

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je laisse une de mes mains descendre le long de ses flancs…

Je recherche quelque chose.

¤

- Hmph… ?

¤

Il tremble contre ma bouche.

Il cherche à subtilement dégager ma main.

J'ai trouvé.

Il glousse et détache ses lèvres..

Il attrape ma main.

J'en profite pour le repousser avant qu'il ne m'embarque sur une autre planète.

¤

- Qui est l'enjeu…

¤

Ma voix est rauque… c'est bon j'ai fini de muer, quoi.

Il essaie de m'embrasser mais cette fois y a pas moyen.

Et puis le no bus ça aide aussi.

De respirer normalement aide encore plus.

J'ai plus les muscles en guimauve donc je repousse plus ferment.

Bordel ce regard…

Ça existait un bleu comme ça ?

On dirait vraiment la mer…

Il se rapproche.

¤

- Non.

¤

Je suis ferme.

¤

- Tu sais c'est mieux quand on ne parle pas…

- Tu sais c'est mieux quand on sait à qui on a affaire.

¤

Ça le stoppe.

¤

- Tu t'es largement rattrapé depuis la dernière fois.

¤

Il sourit.

¤

- Merci…

¤

Il se rapproche.

Je le repousse à nouveau et croise les bras sur la poitrine.

Je plie légèrement le genou droit et me met sur la pointe du pied.

Posture d'attente.

Je le regarde sérieusement.

¤

- T'es plus un embrasseur de chèvres et c'est cool. Grâce à toi il y aura ptet une prochaine fois avec un autre gars.

- Quoi ?

¤

Il essaie de m'enlacer.

¤

- Ouais avant je me disais que plus jamais je fréquenterais qui que ce soit mais on s'en fout.

- Quel autre gars.

¤

Je hausse un sourcil.

¤

- T'as pas l'air de comprendre, Heero. C'est pas parce que je suis attiré par toi que je sortirais avec toi.

- …

- C'est pas parce qu'on fait du langue-fight qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit. Je sors pas avec les gens que je connais pas.

- Je préférais quand ta langue était ailleurs.

- Sers-toi de la tienne pour me parler de cette histoire d'enjeu.

- …

- Maintenant.

¤

Il me regarde puis lève les yeux au plafond.

Il sourit.

¤

- Tu lâches pas l'affaire, toi…

- Non.

¤

Il me regarde encore puis s'éloigne un peu plus de moi.

¤

- Ça ne concerne pas que moi, Noisette.

- Ouais. Ça me concerne moi aussi.

- C'est chaud si je t'en dis plus… tu peux pas faire style de rien ?

- Non. Je peux pas fermer les yeux.

- Tu le faisais bien tout à l'heure…

¤

…

Ressors-moi mes conneries en pleine gueule, te dirais rien.

Ressors-moi que devant toi chuis un chien en chaleur, que j'oublie mes potes.

Rabaisse-moi.

¤

- … Ok c'est bon. J'ai ma dose. Tu peux aller te faire foutre. Et ton enjeu tu peux te le carrer où je pense, ça prend pas. Bravo, vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule.

¤

C'est la première fois que je lui dis ça.

C'est la première fois que j'ai ce ton-là.

Marre de quémander. Trop d'importance je donne.

Trop con je suis, complètement.

Je me barre.

Il m'enlace par derrière.

Je m'aperçois…

Que j'ai oublié mon sac de cours dans l'abris-bus…

'tain…

Avec le dos contre le casier j'aurais dû capter…

¤

- Lâche-moi.

- Le jour du pari, je me suis vraiment fait piéger par Barton. Ça fait deux mois que je suis là et j'ai pas capté tous les noms de famille et à vrai dire je m'en tamponne le coquillard.

- Ouais c'est…

- Ferme-la. Tu veux la vérité ? La voilà.

- Ce connard a une dent contre moi…

¤

Il resserre son étreinte.

¤

- Barton n'a aucune dent contre toi. A vrai dire il te trouve plutôt sympa et original dans ton genre.

- Ah ouais ?

¤

Mais bien sûr…

Et la marmotte…

¤

- Ouais. Dans le sens que t'es pas un chieur et que tu demandes rien à personne. Et que tu le regardes pas avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Il m'aime tellement qu'il me fait un coup de putes ?

- Il en avait strictement rien à foutre de toi.

¤

Mais c'est que je vais le croire en plus ?

¤

- Alors pourquoi…

- Mais tu possédais quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas et il voulait trouver un moyen de l'obtenir.

¤

Que quelqu'un m'explique parce que là je suis en mode no captage.

J'essais de me dégager.

Pas moyen.

Il parle dans mon cou.

¤

- Sois plus clair j'entrave que dalle à l'action.

- Tu as très peu de vrais potes dans ce lycée et tu traînes souvent avec.

- De vrais potes tout court… et ? Une tâche n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'en avoir ?

- Tu ris souvent avec.

- Ouais ? Et ?

- Tu vas aussi chez eux,

- C'est un peu logique…

¤

…

¤

- Tu vas même manger chez eux au lieu d'aller à la cantine.

¤

…

Hein ?

¤

- Hein ?

- Tu te prétends tâche…

- Je prétends que j'ai pas entendu.

- Tu te _prétends_ tâche et tu traînes avec le mec le plus populaire du lycée.

- …

¤

- Le mec qui est copain avec tout le monde mais qui est vraiment pote qu'avec trois personnes, dont deux hétéros, et toi.

¤

Non mais OH !

¤

- Pourquoi deux hétéros et moi ? Y avait écrit homo sur mon front ? Je savais même pas si je l'étais ou pas…

¤

Il hausse les épaules.

¤

- Il s'est posé la question à vrai dire. Il t'a laissé une chance d'être hétéro. Mais après le coup des toilettes je lui ai dit que t'étais des nôtres.

- Ouais j'ai eu ma carotte comme les autres c'est ça ? Je me suis fait carot ouais !

¤

Il rit.

Ouais je l'amuse.

¤

- Les gays aussi ont des préjugés entre eux. Et vu que t'en es, c'était pas vraiment des préjugés, quoi. Et puis t'as bon dos toi qui classe les gens en populaires et tâches.

- On sait jamais, chuis ptet bi. Et on fait tous pareil dans ce lycée.

- Ouais si tu veux. Et il nous arrive de faire des exceptions. Comme toi. Comme moi.

¤

Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Je vais recommencer à oublier…

Euh nan, nan.

¤

- Ça veut dire qu'avant tout ça tu prenais des infos sur nous ?

¤

Il soupire.

¤

- Non. Pas moi.

- Okay Casper, montre-toi, on sait que t'es dans le coin. Arrête la mytho, Yuy.

- Mais on m'a fait un topo sur toi, après que je sois piégé. Tu n'es mêlé à cette histoire que parce que pour une fois, c'est pas fréquenter une tâche qui met dans la merde.

- Mais alors…

- Ah, tu commences à comprendre que t'es pas le nombril du monde ?

¤

J' essais de me dégager pour la énième fois.

Il me serre tellement fort que je sens ses pecs à travers les vêtements.

Du coup ben… j'ai vachement de mal à me dégager convenablement.

¤

- Tu m'as roulé une pelle à tuer un mort-vivant devant les deux classes, t'as fait de moi la star des tâches du moment

- et on t'a oublié le lendemain, comme prévu.

- … et tu me sors que je me prends pour le nombril du monde ? Ça justifie qu'on se serve de moi ?

- Ça justifie rien du tout. Je te dis ce qui s'est passé. Point.

¤

Cette fois je lui fous un coup de coude.

J'me dégage et me retourne.

¤

- Il pouvait pas demander avant plutôt que faire… ça ?

¤

Il croise les bras et hausse un sourcil lui aussi.

Bordel il est beau.

¤

- Il t'aurait demandé ? Pour cela il faudrait que l'on puisse t'adresser la parole, Noisette.

- Pour cela il aurait fallu que je me mange pas de remarques à la con.

- Pour cela il aurait fallu que t'en fasse pas non plus.

- Ouais bien sûr, c'est de ma faute aussi. J'ai JAMAIS bouffé personne.

- Franchement. Trowa Barton serait venu te voir pour te demander de l'aider… tu l'aurais laissé en placer une ?

¤

…

¤

- Il s'est foutu de ma gueule à mon arrivée au lycée et tu voudrais que je le calcule ? Que je lui fasse confiance ?

- Vous n'avez plus quinze ans, Noisette… les choses évoluent. Les populaires ne sont pas tous des cons finis.

- Tu connais pas ma vie qu'est-ce que tu viens la ramener et donner des leçons ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie qu'un mec me roule une pelle comme ça ? Avant de l'ouvrir, demande-lui de réagir en adulte plutôt que de faire des défis à la con.

¤

Je gueule.

Lui élève à peine la voix.

¤

- T'as jamais fait de trucs pas très fut-fut, toi ? T'es parfait, peut-être ?

¤

Non chuis pas parfait.

Chuis en train de t'écouter.

Chuis en train de te connaître à travers les mots plus qu'à travers nos corps.

Chuis en train de t'apprécier plus que je le devrais.

Chuis en train de…

Faut qu'j'me casse…

¤

- …

- Barton est… amoureux depuis longtemps. Et très timide. Il est aussi très jaloux. Il a aussi très bien compris que le type qu'il voulait avait des vues sur un autre gars, moi.

¤

Pause.

Hein ?

Type ?

Mais… c'était pas Hilde que…

Je secoue la tête.

* * *

- Attends, attends, attends, attends. Le fiancé de Cheetah est gay ?

- Oui. Alors il a voulu court-circuiter avec le palot et…

- Il est gay ?

- Oui.

- Vraiment gay ?

- Oui.

- Ben tiens, j'aurai pas dit… avec toutes les groupies qu'il a…

- On est censés avoir une tête particulière ? Winner aussi a des groupies… de tous sexes…

- « On a tous nos préjugés », hein, Heero ? J'étais censé avoir une tête, moi ?

- Touché.

- Non Heero, coulé.

- …

- N'empêche… Je pensais qu'il voulait que Hilde croie que je suis gay pour qu'il puisse tenter sa chance… mais je comprenais pas pourquoi il se serait pas méfié de Wu Fei…

¤

- Je voudrais pas briser tes rêves mais le petit couple en mode denial il s'en foutait royal.

¤

…

¤

- Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu tiendrais le pari ? En sachant que couette-couette était un camionneur ?

- Allo ? Je suis GAY, Noisette. Tu te poses encore la question après que je t'ai branché ? 'tain t'es pas une lumière toi dans certains domaines.

- Ducon c'est pas écrit sur ton front à toi. Barton n'était pas censé savoir que t'étais gay.

- On se connaît depuis petits. On a été dans la même école jusqu'au collège. Après il a emménagé ici et moi je suis arrivé il y a deux mois. Il savait que je ne résisterais pas au truc.

¤

Euh c'est moi le truc ?

¤

- Bon sang… alors… « l'enjeu »…

- … c'est Quatre.

- …

¤

Le mal de tronche qui monte…

Me passe la main sur le front.

¤

- Ouais les populaires s'en foutent de toi, t'es pas leur enjeu. No vendetta sur une petite noisette.

- …

- Barton a lancé le pari pour que Winner soit vert : je te roulais une pelle – et vu qu'un mec ça en embrasse pas un autre comme ça -, Winner croirait que j'étais intéressé par toi et du coup, lui lâcherait l'affaire et placerait ses pions discrètement, pas pour le consoler mais pour lui changer les idées, enfin au début.

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'est dit quoi, qu'il pourrait tenter sa chance.

- Avec le discours que t'as fait pour récupérer les thunes et vu la sale pelle que tu m'as roulée, on pouvait que te prendre pour un hétéro… t'étais dégoûté.

- J'avais pas besoin que toi tu saches que j'étais gay, le but c'était pas de te draguer. T'étais le moyen, pas la fin.

- …

- Et Quatre n'est pas con : on peut leurrer les hétéros à la rigueur, on peut pas se leurrer entre nous.

- Quatre n'a pas cru une seule seconde que t'étais hétéro… il a dit qu'il avait le gay-dar.

¤

Il sourit et se rapproche de moi.

¤

- Comment il a pu être aussi à l'ouest. Barton connaît Quatre depuis des années ! Leurs familles…

- Oui, Noisette. Mais ça fait d'eux de bonnes connaissances, pas des potes. Il a fallu que je choppe Winner en train de me reluquer ouvertement et que je le dise à Barton pour qu'il capte qu'il était gay. Et expérimenté, parce qu'il a pas le regard du premier venu.

¤

Ouais Quatre a de l'expérience.

Mais il a pas couché avec la terre entière.

Mais ça c'est pas à moi de lui dire.

¤

- Et c'est de là que c'est venu ?

- Il me parlait de Winner, je lui ai dit texto qu'il avait les crocs et que j'étais le steak. Cash, pas de secrets sur ça, sinon ça part en live.

¤

Ouais, ouais…

On peut pas toujours tout dire…

On sait pas toujours comment.

N'empêche…

¤

- Il m'a pas parlé de la pelle sinon j'aurais refusé, j'avais pas que ça à foutre. Il s'est contenté de me défier et j'ai perdu le pari. J'ai beau être intelligent, sur le coup j'ai pas capté que tout ça avait un rapport avec la conversation qu'on avait eue sur Winner. Quand le prof a dit ton nom et que t'as tenté d'esquiver l'expo, c'était trop tard. Je pouvais pas passer pour un con devant les deux classes.

- Alors t'as tranché.

- A ma place t'aurais fait quoi ? Toi aussi t'es fier, tellement fier que t'as récupéré les thunes et que tu nous as remis en place.

- J'avais pas le choix. Si je le faisais pas, quelqu'un d'autre aurait repris.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question. A ma place t'aurais fait quoi ? Sachant qu'on n'est pas du même « côté » ?

- On le saura jamais.

¤

…

Il a pas tort…

…

N'empêche…

Je secoue la tête.

ôO

Oô

OO

Je pouffe.

¤

- Putain… c'est le plan le plus minable que j'ai jamais entendu. Simba il pue le désespoir. Depuis quand un mec lâche l'affaire parce que la cible roule une pelle à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- On voit que t'as pas eu de mecs.

¤

Il sourit gentiment.

Blush total.

On zappe.

¤

- Mais Quatre n'était pas ton mec. Il était pas obligé d'être découragé !

¤

Il se rapproche encore.

¤

- Perso je vois le mec que je veux rouler un palot à un autre, je dis « lâche l'affaire »

- T'essais pas d'en savoir plus avant ?

- Ben soupe de langue ça calme, quoi. A moins que le mec ait vraiment quelque chose, je me prends pas le chou avec un plan « pris ». Trop prise de gueule.

- … Eh ben Quatre m'a demandé si t'embrassais bien, comme quoi….

- Et qu'est-ce que t'as répondu ?

- Bah je t'ai filé mes G tic-tac, hein ?

- …

¤

- Mais alors et toi ? Si tu t'es fait piéger par Barton… pourquoi t'as continué…

- Tu as la comprenette dure, Noisette…

¤

Il avance encore.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et… trop bleus.

'tain il est super près !

Pas bon plan.

Je recule.

¤

- …

- C'est de ta faute…

- Hein ?

¤

Je comprends pas…

¤

- Si t'avais joué le jeu… si tu t'étais laissé embrasser et basta. Si tu l'avais pas ramené derrière…

- Stoppe le délire : j'allais pas te laisser me mettre une langue NAZE comme ça et passer pour un con.

- Si t'avais pas montré un peu le mec derrière la tâche, celui qui a les couilles de la ramener avec moi, devant tout le monde. Celui qui a assez de tchatche pour calmer – et faire rire – Barton.

- Quoi ? Le grognement néanderthalien c'était un rire ?

¤

Sourire

de lui encore.

J'essais de reculer mais il me prend le poignet.

¤

- C'est pas tout le monde qui l'appelle Simba sans apprendre à voler….

- Y en a d'autres qui l'appellent Simba ?

- Non.

- Ah. Tu l'appelles comment, toi ?

- Trowa.

- Ah.

¤

Bah ouais, logique.

Il continue.

¤

- Si t'avais pas décidé de montrer des bouts de toi ce jour-là – et pas l'air blasé de tout sauf quand tu parles à tes potes – et si tu m'avais pas si bien envoyé bouler j'aurais pas eu envie de t'emmerder, de voir jusqu'où tu irais.

- Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû me la fermer, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Parce qu'une fois qu'on te connaît un peu, on a envie de percer le mystère…

- Y a PAS de mystère. Je cache rien !

- Tu te caches toi. Tu montres qui tu es à qui tu le veux.

¤

Je le dévisage.

¤

- J'ai commencé à te regarder quand toi tu as commencé à le faire, ça doit faire trois semaines. Winner te parlait et il tentait de me guetter discrètement, de faire en sorte que tu me mâtes aussi. T'en avais trop marre.

¤

Il rit doucement dans mes cheveux.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais pas dans ses cheveux.

OO

A quel moment je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras ?

Et à quel moment j'ai fermé les yeux ?

Faut que j'arrête de le regarder moi, c'est hypnotic-man !

Changeons de sujet.

¤

- Et ça nécessitait que tu remontes mon froc dans les toilettes ?

- Je voulais te mettre mal à l'aise… et…

- et tu es complètement jeté ?

¤

Re sourire cette fois contre mon oreille.

Il chuchote.

¤

- Et je me suis pris au jeu… me suis retrouvé pris avec tes cheveux sur mon épaule, tes yeux mauves dans les miens et mes mains sur ton froc.

¤

Ouais les mains baladeuses et tout.

Connard.

D'ailleurs elles se baladent encore.

Il a les mains autour de la taille.

Les miennes sont le long de mon corps.

¤

- J'avais les hublots aussi, je crois que la buée t'a fait voir des choses.

- Me suis pris à bander pour toi dans l'endroit le plus désespéré de la vie qui ait existé.

¤

Faut qu'il arrête de me parler comme ça…

¤

- Ouais, désespoir c'est le mot… tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je sais. Je savais que t'étais constipé. Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Winner qui « devait s'asseoir à côté de moi ». C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai zappé le jour même.

¤

Je souris contre sa joue.

Il sent bon.

Je découvre un truc sur lui : il est très câlin.

On aurait pas dit.

¤

- J'ai vu ton sourire aussi.

- Ouais, ouais. Le sourire il a six mois, avant il était made in bagues, très argenté, 100 pour 100 si je prends l'avion je sonne aux portiques. Et tu me parlais de mon regard, j'ai une petite myopie, ambiance floue.

¤

Il s'écarte de moi,

secoue la tête et cette fois éclate de rire.

…

tous ses traits se détendent, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'autre quand il rit comme ça.

J'ai presque envie de le croire…

Mais…

Mais je le connais pas.

¤

- Tu as un charme terrible, Noisette, que tu veuilles l'entendre ou non. Que tu le crois ou non…

- …

¤

- Si j'avais pas eu des aperçus de toi, je n'aurais pas cherché à me rapprocher. Au début je voulais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

- …

- Mais tu m'as fait rire. Et tu m'as défié. Et tu m'as plu. Tu m'as plu avant que je n'ai envie de coucher avec toi.

¤

'tain j'ai plus de cœur.

¤

- Comme ça ?

- Comme ça. Ça ne s'explique pas toujours…

- …

¤

- Et maintenant que tu sais tout… on peut sortir ensemble, maintenant ?

¤

J'aimerais bien…

J'aimerais…

J'aimerais vraiment…

Je garde les yeux fermés.

¤

- Non.

¤

Il se raidit.

¤

- Non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? On se plaît, tu sais que je me suis fait piégé. Il est où le problème ?

- ..

- Ouvre les yeux quand tu me parles comme ça. Dis-moi bien en face que tu ne veux pas de moi.

¤

Sa voix…

Il est en colère.

Et sa colère est maîtrisée.

Il s'énerve sans cri audible.

Non.

Le cri est dans son regard.

J'ai les yeux ouverts.

¤

- Heero à supposer que tu ne m'aies pas menti… ça change rien.

- Quoi ?

¤

- Barton a joué avec Quatre et moi, quelles que soient ses raisons. Et toi…

- Moi ?

- Même si t'as été manipulé, après t'as continué… T'es pas venu me voir pour m'expliquer ?

- Expliquer quoi ? J'ai ma fierté. Et tu penses que tu m'aurais écouté ? Tu m'aurais jeté en l'air ou je serais devenu invisible comme tout ce qui n'est pas Hilde Schbeiker, Quatre Winner et Chang Wu Fei.

¤

J'essais de le repousser et je le regarde calmement.

Les choses sont à plat, pas la peine de jouer les gringos.

Pas besoin de paraître ou de crier.

Je vais faire les choses comme un adulte, hein ?

C'est dur d'être adulte.

¤

- A supposer que tu veuilles vraiment quelque chose avec moi, moi… moi j'étais pas prêt à ça à la base.

- Crois-moi t'étais très près le jour où on a fait l'expo.

¤

Il est mauvais.

Il est vert.

¤

- Tu joues sous la ceinture.

- Non, je joue au-dessus.

¤

Il passe la main entre nos deux corps et la pose sur mon cœur.

Je baisse les yeux sur sa main.

¤

- Je n'ai pas imaginé tes soupirs ni tes fesses ondulant sous les miennes.

- T'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Ni de me mettre la pression après.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu as aimé autant que moi et ça n'a pas été trop loin.

- …

- Et, tant qu'on y est, je me suis remis à côté de Winner pour avoir des infos sur toi. C'est un chic type.

¤

Oui c'est un chic type.

Raison de plus pour dégager sa main.

Il est très tactile.

¤

- A supposer que tu sois vraiment intéressé par moi… je peux pas te faire confiance.

¤

Il perd pas pied.

¤

- Clair. Mais la confiance ça s'apprend. Et on n'est pas obligés de coucher ensemble tout de suite, on n'est pas des sauvages. C'est pas parce que je me suis laissé aller que je suis un barbare. Surtout que je sais que je serai ton premier.

- …

- On peut apprendre à se connaître… on s'attire, Noisette. Qu'on le veuille ou non c'est comme ça, presque depuis le début.

¤

J'veux pas…

J'veux pas faire du mal à Quatre.

Maintenant que les choses sont à plat je vois clairement que c'est pas moi l'enjeu.

Comme je ne suis pas la victime.

C'est pas cool ce qu'il se passe.

¤

- Quatre… Quatre t'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Même si j'avais voulu… je peux pas lui faire ça.

- J'en ai rien à foutre du droit de cuissage entre copains.

¤

Un baiser fort.

'm'a pris par surprise.

Ça commence à le saouler.

¤

- Je peux décider d'avec qui je veux sortir ou pas. Et Winner ne m'intéresse pas comme ça.

- Je peux encore décider de te dire ciao. Et tu peux décider de lâcher l'affaire, que je retourne à la normale ?

- …

¤

Qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça…

¤

- Laisse-lui une chance… il est canon, très cool, il a de l'expérience…

- Il est celui que veut Barton.

- Tu es celui que veut Quatre. Donc tu peux me comprendre.

- Tu es celui que je veux pour moi. Celui qui m'a tapé dans l'œil.

¤

Il m'embrasse encore…

¤

- Sors avec moi…

¤

Encore…

¤

- Lâche-moi… _pourquoi moi, putain !_

- Je l'ai déjà dit. Ça ne s'explique pas, Noisette.

- Non.

¤

Encore…

Bordel…

¤

- Je ne prends pas non pour une réponse. Pas un non ridicule.

- C'est pas ridicule de pas vouloir trahir un copain.

- Pas quand le copain ne sort pas avec le mec en question.

¤

C'est vrai…

Il sait pas…

¤

- Il m'a demandé d'avoir des infos sur toi, qu'il puisse tenter sa chance. Je lui ai dit que t'étais gay. Je lui ai parlé du massage.

¤

petit silence.

¤

- Ah.

- Oui.

- Et tu lui as dit que j'avais bandé contre toi ? Que je m'intéressais à toi ?

- Non. Je pensais pas… je pouvais pas savoir que c'était pas autre choses que du sexe sur le coup.

- Avec le départ qu'on a pris je peux comprendre.

¤

Je saisis ma chance.

¤

- Je peux pas lui faire ça, Heero.

- T'es déjà en train, Duo.

- …

- …

* * *

Merde.

Merde.

MERDE.

J'ai le tonnerre dans les yeux là.

¤

Je repousse Heero sans ménagement.

Oops… Air Heero.

Il a failli se rétamer le pauvre.

'tain…

qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

¤

- Conseil de classe, Duo. Je suis délégué, tu te rappelles ?

¤

…

J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

Oui je me rappelle que t'es délégué.

Non j'me suis pas rappelé du conseil de classe.

J'm'en fous un peu, là.

Mais pourquoi il est passé par-là ?

Y a deux entrées et c'est pas la plus courte pour le conseil ?

Il est froid…

Il en pantalon beige/pull col v beige à manches marrons. Il a une petite veste marron sur le dos.

Il est à quelques mètres de nous…

¤

- Ta grand-mère s'inquiétait parce que tu n'étais pas rentré. T'as oublié ton portable chez toi. Elle m'a appelé pour me demander si tu n'étais pas resté en étude. Je suis passé à l'abris-bus et j'ai vu ton putain de sac à dos et j'ai eu peur.

¤

Il balance le sac à mes pieds.

¤

Quatre…

Lui qui sourit presque tout le temps, là ses yeux sont format Mister Freeze.

¤

- Quatre…

- Je sais comment je m'appelle, Duo, merci.

- C'est pas…

¤

- C'est pas QUOI, Duo ? Dis-moi ce que c'est pas qu'on puisse rire !

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah ouais ? T'avais pas sa langue dans ta bouche, là ? C'était pas vos grognements qu'on entendait ? Tain si t'avais tes hublots sur le nez tu aurais eu de la buée !

- J'ai pas cherché à…

- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il te plaisait. Tu aurais pu me le dire que c'était réciproque : que c'était pas qu'un pari de merde. Tu aurais dû me le dire je serais moins passé pour un con !

- Je savais pas…

- Tu savais ! Au fond de toi tu savais… hypocrite.

¤

Au fond de moi je pensais…

j'étais pas sûr de savoir…

…

Je ramasse mon sac.

¤

- …Quand tu m'as raconté pour le massage, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… je t'ai même tendu des perches pour que tu parles… mais t'as rien dit. tu m'as laissé croire que ça s'arrêtait là. Tu m'as laissé croire, Duo…

¤

Je gueule.

¤

- J'ai jamais dit qu'il s'intéressait à toi. Je t'ai juste dit qu'il était gay mais que ça voulait pas dire que tu avais toutes tes chances.

- Et pourquoi ne pas dire clairement qu'il s'intéressait à toi ? Ça t'amuse de me faire passer pour un con ? C'est ça l'amitié ?

¤

Il…

Il a pas tort…

Il gueule et il se rapproche de moi.

Il va m'en mettre une.

Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

¤

- Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il… Et puis… j'ai aucune intention de sortir avec lui… moi je voudrais bien que tu sois avec, quoi, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- C'est pas ce que ta langue disait là, dans sa bouche. C'est fou ce qu'il embrasse mal hein ? Mais quel blaireau j'ai été…

- …

- Tu m'as incité à tenter ma chance… tu m'as fait tout un cinéma pour ne plus le revoir… pff, tu me dégoûtes.

- Winner… ça va, quoi. Maxwell n'y est pour rien.

¤

Oh… Heero intervient

Quatre rougit.

C'est la première fois que je le vois si en colère… et déçu ?

C'est la première fois qu'il calcule vraiment Heero en fait…

¤

- C'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Et à la base, je sais pas pour Maxwell mais moi j'ai aucun compte à te rendre alors tu changes de ton.

- …

- Il m'a pas dragué, n'a jamais cherché à sortir avec moi. Il fait tout pour que ça se fasse pas. Alors prends pas ce que tu vois pour ce qui est. Putain j'aimerais mais non, chuis en train de lutter, là.

¤

Euh…

Oui.

Heero est vert.

¤

- …

- Je veux bien qu'il me fasse pas confiance et franchement je comprends. Mais je refuse de me faire jeter en l'air parce qu'un meilleur ami a des vues sur moi et « qu'il ne peut pas lui faire ça ». Je refuse.

- …

- T'es sympa Winner mais va falloir descendre de ta comète. Même s'il n'était pas là, je serais pas sorti avec toi, c'est comme ça. Et ça me gonfle de t'entendre parler comme si t'avais des droits sur moi. C'est quoi ça ?

¤

Quatre regarde Heero puis il me regarde moi, la bouche entrouverte.

Moi je regarde Quatre… puis Heero…

Il ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal mais il lui en fait et…

Et c'est mon ami depuis sept ans.

Et Heero je le côtoie depuis quelques semaines à peine.

Y a pas photo, même si ça va faire mal…

¤

- Et moi je veux pas perdre l'amitié de Quatre…

¤

Il se tourne violemment et cette fois il élève la voix plus fort.

Il me dévisage ouvertement.

¤

- Même en sachant que c'est peine perdue tu fais ça ? Même en sachant que jamais je ne sortirais avec Winner tu fais ça ?

- … il reste la confiance… et tu restes populaire… et il faut jamais dire fontaine…

¤

Je dis des conneries et je le sais.

Mais ces conneries-là étaient mes règles de vie jusqu'ici.

Elles vont me servir à me tirer d'affaire.

Le regard de Heero est méprisant.

¤

- C'est plus de l'amitié à ce stade-là, c'est de la connerie. Je vais pas te courir après éternellement, Donatello.

¤

…

Mon prénom me faisait mal qu'aux oreilles jusqu'à présent.

¤

- Je te le demande pas…

¤

J'me sens pas bien.

Je regarde pas Quatre, là.

¤

- J'veux pas de ta pitié, Duo. Y a pas écrit « restes » sur mon front.

- Non. Par contre y a écrit très con, Winner

- …

- … Je vais te faciliter les choses, Maxwell : je vais arrêter de me prendre le crâne et de te prendre le crâne. Sortez entre vous, parce que je crois que Barton et moi on a mieux à faire que de sortir avec des gamins incapables de saisir une chance quand ils en ont une.

- Barton ? Que ?

¤

Il avait pas entendu toute la conversation ?

Heero a tourné les talons sans un regard pour nous.

C'était ce que je voulais, hein ?

¤

J'aime pas que les gens que j'apprécie soient en colère contre moi.

J'me sens pas bien…

Je sens une main sur mon visage.

¤

- Tu… tu pleures ? Mais… tu…

- …

- tu le connais à peine ? Les mots ne te touchent pas autant ?

¤

Ses yeux sont tristes.

Il ne m'a pas vu pleurer depuis qu'un élève avait caché mes lunettes pour me faire une blague.

Mamie n'avait pas les sous pour me racheter une paire et elle aurait été obligée de vendre un souvenir pour ça.

Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Heureusement qu'il les avaient retrouvé… et il avait fait coller l'élève en l'accusant d'avoir piqué sa trousse alors que c'était lui qui l'avait déposée dans son sac à dos.

J'ôte sa main.

¤

- … tu le connaissais suffisamment pour me faire une scène. Pour être déçu par moi. Pour pas me croire quand je te dis des trucs…

- Attends je vous ai vu vous embrasser… je l'ai vu te tenir tendrement, comme si ça datait… comment voulais-tu que je le prenne ? Et la prochaine fois que je te dirais que je m'intéresse sérieusement à quelqu'un, tu feras quoi ? Tu crois que je te ferais confiance ?

- …

- …

- Ça s'est fait aujourd'hui. Et je pleure pas, c'est mon allergie…

- … j'ai… je vais être en retard. Demande à mon chauffeur de te raccompagner.

¤

Je secoue la tête.

Je renifle discrètement.

¤

- Non, Quatre.

¤

Il s'énerve.

¤

- Tu n'as plus de bus et ta grand-mère est inquiète, alors tu prends ma voiture. On parlera de ça… plus tard, quand ce sera redescendu. J'y vais. Rentre bien.

¤

Je lui dis oui.

Je suis allé à sa voiture pour me servir du téléphone de voiture du chauffeur, prévenir mes grands-parents.

Puis je suis parti à pied.

J'allais mettre deux heures mais ça me permettrait de me vider la tête.

J'ai perdu un ami et un potentiel autre chose.

Le coup de corps me fait pas mal qu'au corps.

Il pleut.

¤

¤

**Tzusuku****….**

¤

Et là vous me haïssez.

Très, TRES fort.

XDDD

Nan je blague !

Vla la fin

* * *

On est bien deux semaines après, à la cantine. Je suis dans ma tenue préférée baggy/t-shirt kaki.

C'est mon premier jour.

Ouais j'ai eu une grippe carabinée – ceux qui aiment la pluie sont tarés - qui m'a empêchée d'aller à la capo et en cours.

J'étais tellement décalqué de la vie que je pensais même pas à ce qui s'était passé.

Entre les migraines, les vomissements, les tremblements, les sueurs froides et les courbatures, c'était pas possible. Planning trop chargé.

Personne ne pouvait venir me voir vu que j'étais contagieux.

Personne ne pouvait m'appeler puisque je ne pouvais pas parler. Par contre je recevais des lettres à la maison et les devoirs en retard…

¤

J'ai reçu une lettre de Réléna, au nom de toute la classe, qui me souhaitait un « prompt rétablissement ». La lettre disait également que j'avais les félicitations du conseil de classe et qu'ils me donnaient un avis très favorable pour le bac.

Y avait la signature de tout le monde, dont celle de Heero et Barton. Apparemment ils avaient fait ça pendant un cours collectif TL2/TL3. Gros haussement de sourcil mais ça touche quand même.

¤

J'ai reçu une lettre de Wu et de Hilde avec les potins du coin…

J'ai reçu une lettre de Quatre, hier. Il l'avait déposée dans la boîte aux lettres, sans oser entrer et pourtant il pouvait, j'étais plus contagieux.

Non, certaines choses étaient plus faciles à dire par écrit.

Il me disait qu'il avait pensé tout ce qu'il avait dit… sur le coup. Et qu'il ne pourrait pas le retirer.

Qu'il était en colère et qu'au vu des faits, il ne pouvait qu'être en colère contre moi, que ce soit de ma faute ou pas.

Mais que dans la réalité il n'en pensait pas un mot. Qu'il savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Et qu'il avait été jaloux dés le départ, malgré lui, parce qu'aussi vrai qu'il avait un gay-dard, il avait senti que Heero s'intéressait à moi.

Et il s'était laissé aveugler. Il avait projeté sa colère envers lui-même et envers Heero sur moi. Et c'était pas cool.

Il a dit qu'il avait parlé à Barton et qu'il… qu'il était très étonné. Qu'ils avaient bien parlé. Et qu'ils avaient dîné ensemble hier. Et qu'il ne savait pas s'il y aurait quelque chose entre eux, mais qu'il y avait déjà… un truc.

Un truc qu'il n'y avait pas avec Heero.

Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé d'avoir été « si con et si jaloux ». Qu'il ne me « pousserait plus jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas » et que « plutôt que de faire semblant de nier une chose, la prochaine fois il serait honnête ».

Et qu'il attendait que je le sois la prochaine fois aussi, totalement.

Donnant-donnant.

Il m'a dit enfin que j'étais un de ses meilleurs amis et que même si on se fâchait très fort, jamais il ne m'ôterait son amitié.

Même pas pour un mec, encore moins un mec qui n'était pas le sien !

Ce qu'on pouvait être con, il a dit…

Il m'a dit de me dépêcher de guérir parce que la cantine n'était plus la même sans moi… mais qu'au moins mon absence avait fait quelque chose de bon : sans garde-fou, Wu et Hilde s'étaient enfin lâchés !

Ils sortent ensemble…

J'ai souri.

Enfin !

¤

J'ai pas parlé à Heero – ni à son t-shirt moulant col v et jeans blancs - en arrivant et il ne m'a pas parlé non plus.

Les cours se sont passés normalement, sans regards, sans prise de tête ni rien.

J'ai été accueilli par mes amis – j'ai chambré le bras autour de la taille de Hilde en disant « c'est nouveau » ! –

et Quatre, après un petit sourire contrit, m'a pris dans ses bras très fort. On l'a pas fait devant tout le monde ni très longtemps non plus, no chochotte.

C'est con mais ça m'a fait un bien fou.

J'aurais pas supporté de le perdre lui.

¤

On est donc à table avec Hilde et Wu Fei.

Il manque plus que Quatre…

- On peut s'asseoir ?

¤

Je lève la tête.

…

Réléna, Barton… et Heero…

A notre table…

Réléna reprend avec un sourire :

¤

- On peut s'asseoir ou on est trop tâches pour se mettre avec vous ?

¤

Hilde éclate de rire : elle est très étonnée et méfiante…

Mais apparemment le regard de Réléna l'a convaincue que c'était une taquinerie ?

Wu Fei répond :

¤

- Ça dépend… on n'est pas trop populaires pour vous ?

¤

Simba sourit.

¤

- Moi vivre avec des animaux. Moi ne pas avoir peur du danger.

¤

Tout le monde rit.

Moi je souris.

Je suis trop vert pour faire autre chose.

¤

- Asseyez-vous bon sang ! J'ai la dalle, moi et vous bloquez l'accès au pain !

¤

Ça c'est Quatre.

Il est arrivé le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde s'assoit.

Désolé mais c'est un peu trop pour moi, d'un coup.

Je me lève, je reviendrai plus tard.

Je fais un sourire.

¤

- Je reviens.

- Tu vas où, Duo ? On va avoir un couscous !

- Je vais là où même les rois vont seuls, Hilde. A tout de suite.

¤

¤

Ah…

Je retire mes lunettes.

Me passe de l'eau sur la figure.

Il s'en est passé des choses…

C'est si facile que ça de s'entendre mieux ?

C'est pas possible.

¤

- Ça va mieux ?

¤

'tainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Il me fait sursauter pendant que j'essuie mes mains.

Il me caresse la natte.

Je souris, faut bien faire style de rien ?

Chuis un peu naze.

¤

- Chuis pas une chochotte. C'est pas une grippe qui va m'anéantir…

- Je sais que t'es pas une chochotte, Noisette.

¤

…

Va falloir m'expliquer.

Et lui expliquer aussi…

¤

- Euh… tu sais, vu qu'on est amenés à traîner ensemble et tout et qu'éventuellement on deviendrait potes… je préférerais que tu m'appelles Duo.

- Et moi je préfère t'appeler Noisette.

- …

- J'aime beaucoup les noisettes, moi. Et puis, c'est la couleur de tes cheveux à la lumière des chiottes….

¤

J'éclate de rire.

J'adore sa voix.

¤

- Oh Heero… comme tu es romantique…

- Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Je ne veux pas être ton ami moi, Noisette…

¤

OO

¤

- Attends… tu m'as dit…

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te prendrais ni me prendrais la tête. Je t'ai pas dit que je ne t'en parlerais pas à tête reposée.

¤

Je secoue la tête et souris.

Il se rapproche de moi.

Je mets la serviette entre nous.

¤

- Pourquoi t'insistes ?

- Pourquoi j'insisterai pas ? Je te veux, je tente ?

¤

…

¤

- Je fais pas ça pour que tu me coures après.

- Je sais.

¤

…

¤

- Je te fais pas vraiment confiance.

- Je t'apprendrai.

¤

Il avance.

Il éjecte la serviette.

¤

- Je te connais pas.

- Tu apprendras.

¤

Il s'arrête en face de moi.

¤

- Je coucherai pas avec toi.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Crois-moi. Viendra un moment, tu me supplieras… mais on prendra notre temps.

¤

Je hausse un sourcil aussi.

Il me prend dans ses bras.

¤

- Je… je te déteste…

- Tu m'aimeras…

- Je…

- D'ailleurs… tu m'aimes déjà un petit peu.

¤

Il fouille dans sa poche prend un tic-tac anis.

Always prepared.

Il incline ma tête puis…

Un baiser.

Un long baiser.

Un très long baiser.

Putain il est convaincant.

Il me caresse les cheveux…

¤

- T'en profites parce que je suis ko, hein ?

- Ouais. Moins de risques physiques. Tu tapes fort.

- …

- Joue avec moi… sors avec moi, Noisette…

¤

Je souris.

Je secoue la tête une énième fois.

Je l'embrasse, légèrement, pas suffisamment d'expérience pour guider le bordel.

Je ris doucement.

¤

- Okay… choco…

- Choco ?

- Parce que t'as les cheveux chocolats. Et que les chocolats à la noisette sont mes préférés.

¤

Il m'embrasse encore.

Profondément.

Puis il me dit.

¤

- Tu devrais prendre un tic-tac toi aussi, tu as l'haleine forte.

- -.-

¤

Il éclate de rire.

Il m'embrasse sur le nez.

Il est joueur.

¤

- Allez, allons rejoindre nos potes.

¤

Nos « potes ».

Y aura toujours des tâches et des populaires, faut pas se leurrer.

Ça se fera pas aussi facilement… c'est clair.

Mais là… là on est nous et c'est super.

On verra ce que ça donne. Un petit pas de chaque côté.

Je récupère mes lunettes au lavabo et je lui tire le bras.

¤

- Ouais autant se grouiller, Simba est à notre table et ça risque de pas le faire si le lion bouffe tout.

¤

Papy dit que « ceux qui ont des noisettes n'ont pas de dents et que ceux qui ont des dents n'ont pas de noisettes ».

Celui qui n'a pas de dents n'a qu'à aller en acheter chez le dentiste et celui qui n'a pas de noisettes n'a qu'à aller dans la forêt…

Y a des solutions à tout !

Les noisettes et les dents ont bien fini par se rencontrer après tout.

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

VALAAA c'est finiii !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu : **ce chap est plus petit que celui du massage ! Je l'ai pas coupé parce qu'au moment précis où je l'aurais fait, je me serais faîte ****PULVERISER XDDD. – Et puis on aurait dit 8 chaps XDD je blague -**

Allez, merci encore pour tous les mots que vous m'avez laissés. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus !

A bientôt,

Mithy ¤ finish ! ¤


End file.
